Un sacrifice nécessaire
by Emy64
Summary: Il est des décisions que seul un coeur peut prendre, des sacrifices que l'amour inconditionnel exige. C'est le prix que doit payer Héphaïstion. SLASH MPREG
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre **: Un sacrifice nécessaire

**Pairing :** Héphaïstion/Alexandre

**Disclaimars :** _Illustration de Sissi1789, que je remercie chaleureusement_

Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** slash ; MPreg (grossesse masculine)

* * *

Pov Héphaïstion

De tout le royaume, je n'avais jamais été le plus à plaindre. J'étais un esprit formé, un guerrier aguerri, un général et conseiller approuvé. Sans même parler de mon amitié avec le roi, qui datait de notre enfance et ne faisait que se renforcer. J'avais aussi la chance d'être aimé de la personne désirée si ardemment, de l'avoir pour amant et compagnon. Alexandre…

Mais cette fois-ci la chance me tournait le dos. Les dieux avaient cruellement joué avec mon sort. J'ignorais pourquoi ils m'accablaient tant, mais les faits étaient là…

En sueur, je m'effondrais sur le lit de mon aimé, qui ne tarda pas à me suivre, ses lèvres trainant sur ma peau humide. Mes doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux humidifiés par l'effort, puis glissèrent sur ses muscles dorsaux, le faisant frissonner. Mon corps était rompu par le plaisir, et pourtant ce n'était pas assez.

_ Encore !geignis-je. Alexandre, mon amour, j'en veux encore…

Gloussant, mon roi parcouru mon torse de ses doigts et se redressa juste assez pour m'offrir un doux baiser. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi, et je le bloquais donc à hauteur de mon visage pour violer la barrière de ses lèvres, qui n'était plus vierge depuis des années. Malgré mon ardeur, mon amant ne céda pas et il me fallut donc libérer ses lèvres.

_ Héphaïstion… tu es épuisé, et moi aussi…, se justifia-t-il devant ma frustration.

_ Encore !insistais-je presque capricieux.

Je frottais mon bassin contre le sien pour appuyer ma requête, conscient qu'il y résistait difficilement. Pourtant cette fois il ne se laissa pas emporter par la fougue qui le caractérisait habituellement… Il venait de bloquer mon bassin de ses mains puissantes et arquait un sourcil en me regardant. Immédiatement, les larmes prirent possession de mes yeux. Je n'arrivais décidemment pas à me contrôler ce soir…

_ Tu ne m'aimes donc plus ? Je suis déjà devenu repoussant pour toi ?

_ Je ne te comprends pas ce soir, avoua mon roi. Tu es insatiable, et pourtant je n'ai pas l'impression que tu profites de nos ébats, que tu t'y impliques vraiment.

Ses yeux fouillaient les miens avec application. Je sentais sa tristesse devant mes cachoteries, et sa frustration de ne pas comprendre ce que j'avais. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire…

_ Tu m'inquiètes ce soir mon aimé. Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… Tu as l'air nerveux, comme si…

Mon amant se tut brusquement. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas deviné l'objet de ma détresse –comment aurait-il pu quand je ne comprenais pas tout moi-même ?-, mais il pouvait l'assimiler à un autre évènement, qui appartenait maintenant au passé. Sa mâchoire se contractant, mon aimé m'attrapa durement par la nuque et me redressa brusquement en position assise. Soumis à sa prise douloureuse, je ne pouvais plus rien faire à part affronter son regard furieux.

_ La dernière fois que tu t'es comporté de la sorte, tu as essayé de poursuivre seul Darius le lendemain, sans me prévenir, grogna-t-il. J'ai failli céder à Hadès tant cette période me fut difficile ! Projettes-tu de m'achever par un nouveau projet fou ?

Ce n'était pas mon but à la base. En venant dans sa chambre j'avais pour idée de l'informer de mon départ. Je voulais inventer un prétexter quelconque, une mission, qui exigerait ma présence ailleurs, loin de lui, et pour un bon moment. Je n'avais pas encore choisi le lieu exact mais je pensais à l'Egypte, puisqu'il m'y avait déjà envoyé c'était crédible. Mais mon choix se portait sur une toute autre terre d'asile et j'ignorais si je reviendrais ou non…

Mais j'avais été faible. En arrivant dans la chambre j'étais directement tombé sur Alexandre d'une humeur clairement câline et coquine. D'un geste il avait défait le nœud de son pagne pour se mettre à nu devant moi puis il s'était avancé jusqu'à moi pour me retirer ma toge. J'avais été faible. Je n'avais pas su lui dire non, l'arrêter pour lui sortir mon mensonge et partir. J'avais voulu profiter de son corps, de son amour, une dernière fois, avant d'enterrer définitivement cette vie…

Malheureusement maintenant mon amant avait comprit mes projets même s'il en ignorait les motivations. A cause de mon goût prononcé à me livrer à la débauche dans ses bras, j'allais considérablement complexifier ma fuite…

_ Avoue !hurla Alexandre. Avoue que tu veux m'abandonner une nouvelle fois ! Dis-moi pour quoi ? Ou pour _qui_ peut-être ?

Les larmes affluèrent à nouveau, plus nombreuses, plus impérieuses, inévitables… Mes yeux se fermèrent une poignée de secondes alors que je tentais de me reprendre, mais c'était impossible. Sa rage me faisait trembler. J'avais peur de lui en cet instant, mais surtout de ce qu'il pourrait me faire. Instinctivement ma main se porta à mon ventre, pour le protéger.

_ Je porte un enfant, avouais-je d'une voix étranglée.

Alexandre se recula aussitôt, comme si je l'avais brûlé, souillé… Les yeux écarquillés, le roi me fixa avec effroi, avant de reporter son regard sur mon ventre, incrédule. Me sentant vulnérable, je me ramassais sur moi-même, butant contre la tête de lit dans ma volonté de m'écarter de lui, mes jambes rabattues contre mon torse pour le préserver de l'éventuelle réaction de celui qui disait m'aimer.

_ En… en es-tu vraiment certain ?blanchit-il.

Comme si je pouvais lui mentir à propos d'un fait aussi grave. Moi aussi je peinais encore à y croire, mais les faits étaient là. J'avais vu des dizaines de médecins pour expliquer mes vomissements matinaux, après des soirées qui pourtant ne comportaient pas de banquets alcoolisés, et différents symptômes. Aucun n'avait posé le mot sur ma pathologie, mais tous m'avaient répété à quel point il était étrange de retrouver dans mon état des effets que les femmes enceintes subissaient…

_ Je… je suis allé voir une prêtresse en désespoir de cause, et elle m'a assuré que je portais la vie, que c'était ton fils…, lui expliquais-je hésitant.

Toujours livide, mon amant s'assit au bord du lit et prit son visage entre ses mains. J'avais besoin de l'entendre me dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il acceptait mon état et qu'il chérirait cet enfant, mais ces mots ne vinrent pas. J'avais besoin qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me cajole et m'embrasse, mais il ne bougeait pas, me tournant le dos. Je n'avais plus ma place dans son étreinte réconfortante…

_ Par tous les dieux…, expira-t-il.

Il s'écoula encore quelques secondes durant lesquelles je retins difficilement mes larmes, puis Alexandre se releva brusquement. Je le regardais avec espoir. Je ne m'attendais pas forcément à une explosion de joie… Il pouvait aussi exprimer vivement son trouble, ou me faire part de sa colère vis-à-vis d'une duperie présumée de ma part. En fait je voulais juste une réaction…

Mais bien loin de me satisfaire, mon ancien amant s'empara de sa toge, prit ses sandales, et quitta la chambre à grands pas, sans un mot, sans une explication, sans un regard... C'était déjà fini. Il était parti, il m'avait abandonné à mon triste sort de monstre, renié.

Mais le temps n'était pas aux larmes. Je ne pouvais pas rester là. Maintenant que ma condition lui était dévoilée, il chercherait à rectifier l'anomalie que je représentais, la créature monstrueuse que j'étais. Il me fallait disparaître avant qu'il fasse du mal à mon enfant…


	2. Chapitre 2

A genoux. C'est une position détestable, inconfortable. Symbole même de la soumission, de l'humiliation, de la résignation, de la défaite… Et j'étais à genoux, sur cette terre qui m'avait vu grandir, m'épanouir, faire la plus grande erreur de mon existence. Pella… Que n'aurais-je pas donné pour chuter ailleurs…

Mon corps fatigué et douloureux me rappelait combien les dernières semaines avaient été pénibles. Deux mois que je fuyais Alexandre, et de manière plus générale ses partisans. Au début c'était avec une grande facilité que je m'étais illustré dans cette entreprise. Mais ces trois dernières semaines les troupes d'Olympias m'avaient repéré. J'étais sur le chemin pour gagner Athènes. C'était un choix aussi stupide qu'avisé. Là-bas j'avais des connaissances qui pouvaient m'aider à mettre au monde mon enfant, ce dont j'étais incapable seul, mais c'était prévisible que je me dirigerais vers ces lieux. Alors bien sûr un régiment m'attendait sur la route…

Une fois que j'avais remarqué leur présence, même cachée derrière les tenues des civils, j'avais usé de mille stratagèmes plus retors les uns que les autres pour les semer. Certains m'avaient donné un peu de répit et je restais convaincu que si j'avais pu m'emparer de vêtements de femmes j'aurais pu leur échapper, mais ils avaient été plus rapides que moi… Et évidemment ils m'avaient ramené à Olympias, sans se soucier de mes protestations. Les ordres de la reine avaient plus de poids que ceux du général déchu que j'étais…

J'avais lutté pour cette enfant. J'avais cru en son potentiel, et j'avais voulu lui offrir une vie, une chance. Mais j'étais le seul à croire en lui… Personne ne voulait m'écouter, me laisser quitter ce monde violent dans lequel il avait été conçu, comme une erreur au milieu de ces champs de bataille. Je voulais lui donner une vie saine, à la campagne, modeste mais épanouissante. Le travail de la terre, la connaissance des mythes, et surtout les valeurs qui feraient de lui un grand homme, le différencieraient de tous ces hommes avides de pouvoir. J'avais tout abandonné, tout sacrifié, pour pouvoir nourrir cet idéal… Mon rang, mes privilèges, mes amis, et surtout mon aimé. J'avais mis tout ça de côté quand j'avais décidé de protéger cette âme innocente…

Mais maintenant devant Olympias, je doutais qu'on me laisse seulement le mettre au monde…

_ Héphaïstion… Combien de fois ai-je répété à Alexandre de s'intéresser aux filles de son âge plutôt qu'à toi ? Mais visiblement il ne m'a pas écoutée. Et te voilà attendant un enfant…

Le mépris qui transparaissait dans sa voix m'était détestable, mais dans ma position je ne pouvais rien faire. A genoux et les mains liées dans le dos je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Reptilienne, la sorcière s'avança et se pencha à ma hauteur, me dévisageant de ses yeux froids. Ses ongles bien trop aiguisés glissèrent sur mon ventre bien trop arrondi pour que je puisse encore m'imaginer la duper. Comment cette protubérance très localisée aurait-elle pu apparaître lors de la cavale d'un homme qui avait manqué bien des repas ?

A son rictus moqueur, je compris qu'Olympias avait entendu mes dents grincer à son odieux contact. Je craignais qu'elle puisse pervertir mon fils rien qu'à son toucher.

_ Je ne cherche pas à réclamer le pouvoir par le biais du fils d'Alexandre. Si vous me laissez partir vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous, tentais-je.

_ Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça Héphaïstion !ricana-t-elle. C'est à Alexandre de choisir l'avenir qu'il donne à son enfant.

_ Vous êtes monstrueuse ! C'est votre petit-fils !m'écriais-je révolté.

_ Raison de plus, rétorqua Olympias penaude.

Ainsi elle était prête à voir la chair de sa chair périr ? Et ce avant même sa naissance… Elle qui élevait son fils au rang de divinité n'accordait que très peu d'importance à sa descendance. Ou était-ce de ma faute ? Elle refusait peut-être que son sang divin soit mélangé avec le mien boueux, méprisable… Cet enfant n'était rien de plus qu'un batard à ses yeux…

Je n'avais donc pas à attendre le moindre soutien de sa part. Connaissant les rumeurs sur sa pratique de la sorcellerie, qu'elles soient avérées ou non, je ne pouvais pas compter sur les gardes non plus. Ils seraient soit sous le joug d'un sortilège, soit terrifiés par une vengeance de la part de la veuve de Philippe…

Que me restait-il donc comme option ? Je n'avais pas le moindre allié dans ces lieux, mon état ne me permettait pas de combattre pour m'enfuir, et l'arrivée d'Alexandre était imminente… Si je voulais protéger mon enfant, c'était maintenant qu'il me fallait agir…

_ Emmenez-le dans les quartiers que je vous ai fait préparer.

Deux gardes me saisirent aussitôt, me relevant sans la moindre douceur. Je restais digne malgré tout, refusant à la reine sans cœur le droit de me détruire. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'entacherait en rien mon désir de mener cette grossesse à terme, même si c'était sans Alexandre.

Je fis de mon mieux pour mémoriser le chemin pour parvenir aux quartiers qui m'étaient assignés. C'était une information qui pourrait s'avérer utile… Je ne m'émerveillais pas du luxe de la pièce une fois arrivé. Toutes les pièces étaient de la sorte dans le palais, je ne recevais aucun traitement de faveur. Mes yeux fouillaient déjà la pièce pour trouver de quoi m'aider. Avec les riches ornements omniprésents, je devais forcément pouvoir trouver un appui, un soutient à une fuite réussie.

_ Oh ! J'oubliais ! Enchainez-le au lit, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se cavale une nouvelle fois.

Mes espoirs chutèrent aussitôt. Mon empressement à trouver des solutions m'avait dénoncé aux yeux de la servile reine adoratrice de serpents. J'ai beau me débattre, ses ordres sont exécutés en suivant. Mon poignet hérite d'un bracelet métallique qui n'est autre qu'un fer raccordé par une chaine au pied du lit, lui-même ancré dans le sol.

Me narguant à dessein, Olympias s'approche de ma nouvelle prison ouverte. Le sourire qu'elle arbore me laisse penser qu'elle a prémédité son acte. Me laisser espérer pour mieux me briser…

_ Crois bien qu'à mon âge on ne se laisse plus avoir de la sorte. Je ne veux pas que tu déçoives mon fils une nouvelle fois. Il sera bientôt là, et je m'assurerai que tu n'aies pas quitté cette pièce entre temps.

_ N'attendez pas de ma part que j'attende tranquillement son arrivée, sifflais-je effronté.

Olympias renifla avec dédain et s'éloigna de moi de sa démarche pompeuse. Mieux valait en effet qu'elle ne reste pas à ma portée. Je me sentais capable du pire tant j'étais déterminé à protéger mon enfant, même si je devais pour ça faire couler le sang. Ce serait une naissance tragique, mais s'il n'y avait que cette solution…

Les portes de mes quartiers se refermèrent sur la reine, me laissant une nouvelle fois seul, enchainé à une condition que je n'avais pas désirée. Je pu apprécier ma position précaire par le peu de longueur qui était attribuée à ma laisse. Ainsi enchainé je ne pouvais atteindre rien d'utile…


	3. Chapitre 3

Les jours passaient, ma confiance se fissurait et mes angoisses enflaient. J'avais beau savoir que pour le bien de mon enfant je devais dormir et manger, je n'y parvenais pas. Mon estomac ne gardait rien et je ne dormais jamais sereinement. J'attendais avec appréhension l'arrivée de celui qui fut mon amant, qui prétendit m'aimer, en des temps forts lointains…

Je n'avais pas renoncé pour autant. S'il ne s'agissait que de ma vie encore… Mais non, j'étais responsable d'une seconde vie désormais. Il me fallait non seulement la mener à son terme, mais aussi la protéger de tous dangers. Et ça ce n'était définitivement pas une bataille remportée par avance…

Mon poignet était à vif, écorché des centaines de fois lors de mes tentatives d'émancipation de mes fers. La peau était rongé, rouge, et pourtant je n'avais pas obtenu le moindre résultat. Le bracelet était juste assez serré pour empêcher ma main de se faufiler, qu'importe que je la torde dans tous les sens. Encore une volonté de me frustrer de la part de la perfide Olympias certainement… Comme si elle pouvait me pousser à bout encore plus…

J'avais songé à me sectionner la main, tout en pesant les conséquences de cette décision, mais encore une fois j'étais démuni. Avec quoi opérer ? Je ne jouissais d'aucun outil. Les pages qui me portaient les condiments veillaient à découper tout ce qui devait l'être, de sorte à ne pas me laisser de couteau…

Je croyais avoir encore un peu de temps devant moi pour m'échapper, mais ce matin les bruits qui m'avaient réveillé m'avaient détrompé. La clameur populaire annonçait le retour du « grand Alexandre » dans sa terre natale, les gens criaient à mesure de son avancée vers le palais. Mon agitation augmentait au fil de son approche des lieux, mais je ne parvins pas à faire plus que rouvrir les plaies fraiches de mon poignet.

C'était inutile… J'étais épuisé et irrémédiablement enchainé… Il ne me restait plus qu'à plaider ma cause auprès de mon ancien amant, implorer sa clémence pour qu'il me laisse disparaître, en priant les dieux pour qu'il veuille bien accéder à cette ultime requête. Mais je n'avais plus rien à lui offrir, alors pourquoi accepterait-il ? En souvenir du passé ? Non, c'était un roi, il était bien au dessus de tout ça…

Assis sur mon lit, face à la porte que je fixais d'un regard éteint, j'attendais l'inévitable arrivée du roi. J'imaginais déjà le pire. Au mieux il crierait sur moi des heures durant, mais il pouvait aussi me frapper, ou m'éventrer pour retirer de mon corps ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine à cette idée. Je savais jusqu'où la cruauté d'Alexandre pouvait aller. Je l'avais déjà vu raser des villages entiers juste sur un coup de sang… Qu'était ma vie en comparaison ? Rien… Une bagatelle… Une brindille si fragile qu'elle en devenait insignifiante…

Je ne réagis même pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Mon regard tomba directement dans celui furieux de l'héritier de Philippe, mais je ne détournais pas les yeux. Il entra dans ma prison opulente et referma la porte, se déplaçant dans la pièce sans jamais m'approcher, sans jamais quitter mon regard. Il était terriblement distant et froid, mais je le concevais.

J'avais l'impression que notre liaison n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. Etais-je en train de rêver quand je me voyais dans ses bras, enseveli de baisers et de promesses amoureuses ? Etait-ce mon imagination qui avait rendu ces nuits d'ébats si tendres, toujours uniques ? Avais-je rêvé notre histoire ? Nous n'avions certainement pas vu les choses de la même façon… Quand j'avais vécu une romance intense, il n'avait fait que s'ébattre avec un de ses mignons…

Je me faisais l'impression d'être une proie, soumise à l'examen du prédateur prêt à bondir. Le silence était pesant, tendu. J'attendais un mouvement de sa part, tout comme il guettait mes gestes. Ça ne rimait à rien. Ce fut donc lui qui attaqua le premier.

_ Faîtes venir un médecin !ordonna-t-il avec force pour que sa voix soit entendue derrière la porte.

Les pages se précipitèrent à l'extérieur de la pièce alors que je me ramassais sur moi-même. Je n'aimais pas ces individus, toujours bien-pensants et si savants. Avec leurs connaissances, ils pouvaient très bien faire du mal à mon enfant…

Terrifié par cette idée, puisque c'était peut-être l'idée d'Alexandre, je me mis à trembler, mes yeux s'humidifiant automatiquement. Je me moquais bien de savoir que cette grossesse était contre-nature et que l'enfant n'était pas né, j'y étais déjà profondément attaché. Il était tout ce que j'avais, tout ce pour quoi je désirais me battre. Je préférais voir mon cœur s'arrêter avant le sien, pour ne pas voir sa mort. Son sort était irrévocablement lié au mien. Si je mourrais, il ne pourrait qu'en faire de même, mais si on le tuait, on me l'arrachait, je me laisserais automatiquement mourir.

L'arrivée du médecin se fit avec celle d'Olympias, la reine indifférente au trépas imminent de son petit-fils, actuel unique héritier. Elle se dirigea directement vers son fils qui restait en retrait dans la pièce, adossé contre le mur le plus loin du lit dans lequel j'étais maintenu contre mon gré. Une conversation animée débuta aussitôt, les deux partis semblant plus qu'énervés.

Je n'y prêtais pas attention bien longtemps. Le danger qui me guettait, moi et mon enfant, approchait. Il prenait l'apparence d'un homme aux cheveux et à la barbe blanche, dans une toge simple, portant avec une sacoche que je redoutais déjà. Le sourire avenant qu'il affichait m'horripila dans la seconde.

_ Eh bien mon bon ami, voilà une bien vilaine plaie, commenta-t-il en avisant mon poignet.

_ Je ne suis pas votre ami ! Ne me touchez pas !crachais-je.

Sous la surprise, le vieil homme recula d'un pas, effrayé par ma haine. La conversation houleuse d'Alexandre et sa mégère de mère s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre de plus belle. Pour ma part je n'avais toujours pas cessé de fixer le médecin dont les mains élevées témoignaient de sa prétendue mission pacifique et inoffensive.

_ Je viens pour votre poignet. Vous n'avez pas à me craindre. Il faut vous soigner, particulièrement dans votre état, tenta-t-il.

Son regard rempli de compassion glissa sur mon ventre qui s'arrondissait déjà, et le mien le suivit naturellement. Ma main blessée se porta sur cette zone si active alors qu'un sourire triste étirait mes lèvres. Le médecin sut par mon regard résigné qu'il avait gagné, et vint s'assoir près de moi avec son matériel de soin.

Le bracelet constituant mes fers le gênait pour me panser, aussi il entama la conversation durant sa tâche. S'il avait pu retirer ce maudit morceau de métal, j'aurais pu tenter de fuir cet enfer… Il n'aurait pas eu la présence d'esprit de me retenir, et les deux sacrificateurs d'enfants étaient occupés à se quereller. Mais il n'avait pas la clef…

_ Il faut cesser de son acharner autant contre cette chaine mon ami, vous vous faites du mal, déplora-t-il.

_ Il me faut pourtant trouver un moyen de sauver mon enfant. Je ne peux pas abandonner sans lutter…

_ Les enfants sont la plus grande richesse de ce monde, approuva-t-il.

Nos regards se croisèrent alors et je su que nous partagions ce même avis. Ses propos étaient sincères. Il était certainement père lui-même, voire grand-père, et affectait à sa progéniture un dévouement indéfectible.

_ Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi à m'échapper, murmurais-je en attrapant son poignet.

C'était sorti tout seul. Un véritable cri du cœur destiné à une personne susceptible de l'entendre. Mais même s'il m'entendait, il n'en était pas moins choqué.

_ Je… je ne peux…, bafouilla-t-il avant de jeter un regard anxieux vers le duo royal.

_ Je vous promets qu'ils n'en sauront rien. J'ai juste besoin d'un onguent assez gras pour permettre à ma main de glisser dans le bracelet…

_ Mais… je…

_ Je vous en supplie… Si mon enfant vient au monde ici ils le tueront… Je vous en supplie…, plaidais-je piteux.

_ Je…

Il était toujours profondément hésitant, mais mes yeux humides faisaient vaciller sa détermination, je le voyais bien. Ma détresse était palpable, étouffante, il n'y avait qu'Alexandre et Olympias qui étaient assez insensibles pour s'en moquer éperdument.

_ Je crois que je pourrais…

_ Vous n'avez toujours pas fini de panser son poignet ?l'interrompit Alexandre irrité. Suis-je vraiment entouré d'incapables ?

Je me glaçais à cette intervention, mais il ne semblait pas avoir saisi l'objet de notre conversation. Le médecin n'était pas compromis. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ailleurs de finir mes soins.

_ Bien sûr que non mon roi, je finis tout juste. La plaie était vraiment vilaine, se justifia-t-il en achevant un bandage.

Prestement, il rassembla ses instruments et se releva. Je me sentais à nouveau abandonné, mais je ne pouvais pas le retenir. Je n'étais rien pour lui, il avait toute une famille qui comptait sur lui…

_ Reposez ce bras mon jeune ami, il serait dommage que cette plaie s'infecte, me conseilla-t-il.

Je ne pouvais soutenir son regard, je risquais de le supplier à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, loin de moi. Je semais le malheur autour de moi, tout comme je causais le mien…

Le vieil homme quitta mes quartiers de prisonnier après avoir présenté ses hommages respectueux à Alexandre, me laissant une nouvelle fois seul avec lui. Olympias était partie, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ça faisait toujours ça de moins à endurer… Mais le regard dur et méprisant de mon ancien amant me pétrifiait. Je n'y étais pas habitué...

_ Je ne veux pas te parler pour le moment, je reviendrais peut-être demain.

Et avec ça il était parti, me laissant seul avec l'impression d'être sale, immonde, abjecte. Mes larmes coulèrent à nouveau, puis des sanglots vinrent les appuyer. L'idée que normalement c'était Alexandre qui venait les calmer les fit au contraire redoubler. Il était bien loin ce temps béni où je jouissais encore de l'amour d'Alexandre le Grand… ou du moins que je pensais en jouir…


	4. Chapitre 4

**NA : Comme j'ai reçu un review de guest auquel je ne peux pas répondre par mp (ou alors je ne suis vraiment plus à la page, ce qui n'est pas totalement impossible), je profite de poster ce nouveau chapitre pour répondre.**

**Tout d'abord merci Loki pour tes reviews.**

**"Est-ce-que alexandre en veut a la vie du bébé? Est-il encore amoureux de héphaïstion? Ce dernier va t'il s'échapper? Vont t'ils se réconciliaient?"**

**Je mets ces questions ensemble parce que je ne peux pas te répondre sans casser l'intrigue, désolée. Mais je vais publier plusieurs chapitres à la suite pour que tu aies rapidement tes réponses.**

**"Ps; as tu un rythme de publication?"**

**Honnêtement non. Je publie quand je pense à le faire, plus généralement quand je reçois un message ou review en rapport avec l'histoire en question. Là cette histoire est déjà bien avancée, sauf qu'avec les cours je n'y pense pas forcément et durant la semaine le serveur que je dois utiliser bloque le second site sur lequel je publie (et le décalage de publication met donc le bazar partout). Donc non, il n'y a pas un rythme comme 1semaine/1chapitre, et généralement je poste plusieurs chapitres à la suite.**

**"Ps2; pense tu faire un pov alexandre?"**

**Non, je trouve que pour cette histoire en particulier ce serait trop révélateur, et j'essais de m'éloigner des pov omniscient parce que finalement je me perds entre les divers personnages qui ne laissent aucune place aux questions. Comme je le disais un peu plus haut la fic est déjà bien avancée (presque finie même) dans mon document word, et mettre un pov Alexandre au niveau où j'en suis n'aurais plus grand sens. Désolée de te décevoir.**

**Merci encore pour tes reviews, si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas, j'y répondrai si je peux.**

* * *

Depuis mon entrée forcée au palais, j'avais le sommeil particulièrement léger. Rien d'étonnant. Je nourrissais la peur paranoïaque que quelqu'un s'en prenne à mon fils durant mon sommeil. Alors le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement, suffisait à me réveiller et me tenir éveillé des heures durant.

Aussi je n'avais pas pu manquer l'intrusion au milieu de la nuit. Une silhouette que j'avais reconnue malgré l'obscurité, pour l'avoir côtoyée quelques heures auparavant. Une aura bienfaisante, apaisante… Le médecin venait me porter l'onguent dont je lui avais supplié le secours. Sans un mot, sans un sourire, il le déposa à ma portée et quitta la pièce.

J'ignorais quelle excuse il avait donnée aux gardes pour pouvoir avoir cette visite si brève soit-elle. Peut-être n'y avait-il même pas de gardes, ou alors s'étaient-ils assoupis… Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était maintenant qu'il me fallait agir.

Ignorant la douleur, je retirais la bande ensanglantée que la plaie avait accrochée en coagulant. Cette précipitation me valut de rouvrir les coupures, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Dans les secondes qui suivirent le dénudement de ma peau à vif, j'y appliquais avec zèle la pommade grasse. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle aurait aussi un rôle dans ma cicatrisation, parce que je n'étais pas près d'obtenir à nouveau des soins si je parvenais enfin à m'enfuir.

Cependant ce n'était pas si simple. Comme si Olympias dans sa cruauté avait prévu cette possibilité et l'avait rendue impossible. Je n'étais pourtant pas loin du succès dans mon entreprise. Il me manquait si peu pour délivrer mon poignet…

Mais je n'avais pas abandonné pour autant. J'avais la chance inouïe de pouvoir avancer dans mes tentatives, ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras. Je passais donc toute la nuit à m'acharner sur les maudits liens qui me faisaient prisonnier depuis mon arrivée dans ce palais tout aussi maudit, dirigé par une reine qui devait avoir la bénédiction des démons. Les paroles d'Alexandre me revenaient sans cesse en tête, sonnant plus comme une menace qu'une promesse. Il me fallait sortir de là au plus vite.

Malheureusement le bracelet continuait à étrangler mon poignet, qu'importe le zèle que je mettais dans l'application de l'onguent. Les heures filaient trop vite et je ne savais plus comment graisser le bracelet pour qu'il me libère. Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était trop serré…

Un mouvement de rage dû à mon désespoir me fit exécuter un geste brusque pour éloigner au possible mes fers. Ce fut pour une fois une véritable chance que la chaine soit trop courte… Le bracelet ripa enfin, m'écorchant profondément la peau au passage. J'étais à mi-chemin, et le soleil se levait déjà. Affolé et pressé, je redoublais d'efforts, serrant les dents pour débloquer ma main de ces fers de malheur. Un filet de sang vint maculer le lit alors que je m'escrimais sur mes liens, mais j'avançais, doucement et douloureusement…

Je n'étais vraiment pas loin de la réussite tant attendue, mais j'étais épuisé… Je n'avais pas connu une vraie nuit depuis des mois, l'inquiétude m'avait coupé l'appétit, m'ôtant ainsi toute énergie, et mon acharnement m'avait vidé de mes dernières forces…

Serrant les dents avec force, j'empoignais le bracelet qui faisait mon malheur et l'arrachais d'un geste sec qui fut enfin concluant. J'avais envie de crier, autant ma douleur que mon triomphe. Mais ça aurait été trop bête, pas si près du but… Il me fallait maintenant m'enfuir au plus vite, ce que le soleil levant n'allait pas faciliter. Les activités devaient déjà avoir repris en cette heure matinale, et Alexandre aimait se lever aux premiers rayons de soleil. Il n'y avait vraiment plus une seconde à perdre…

Récupérant le bandage pour recouvrir la longue entaille qui courrait le long de mon pouce, je me dirigeais aussitôt vers les doubles portes qui fermaient mes quartiers de prisonniers. Je tendis quelques secondes l'oreille avant d'entrebâiller la porte. Comme je le suspectais, il n'y avait pas de gardien à l'entrée. Paresse des gardes partis dormir ou excès de confiance d'Olympias, je l'ignorais mais ça m'arrangeait bien. Je patientais encore quelques secondes le temps de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir pour m'assurer que c'était assez calme puis je me faufilais sans bruit, me dissimulant à chaque coin de mur pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ma progression était assez bonne, et je n'étais toujours pas repéré, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir où je me trouvais dans le palais. C'était une aile que je n'avais encore jamais visitée, et je m'étais égaré durant mon parcours, incapable de reproduire celui qui m'avait mené à ma prison dorée. Refusant de céder à la panique, je me dirigeais vers les fenêtres en veillant bien à ne pas être vu. De là où je me trouvais j'avais une vue assez enviable sur les jardins et je pouvais me risquer à dire qu'ils se trouvaient à l'arrière du palais. C'était bien plus intime et bien moins fréquenté que l'avant du palais, donc en descendant de quelques étages je pouvais espérer les gagner sans difficultés.

Cependant un problème se posa alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre ce chemin. En regardant bien les jardins j'avais remarqué une ombre. Une ombre qui errait distraitement dans les jardins. Une silhouette que je connaissais par cœur. Une chevelure que j'aurais reconnue entre mille… Alexandre. Il était déjà debout, et il se dirigeait en flânant vers le palais. Certainement pour exécuter sa menace…

Ma panique me paralysa durant de trop longues secondes. Si je gardais l'itinéraire que j'avais prévu, je tomberais sur mon ancien amant aux desseins meurtriers. Mais si je ne quittais pas le palais promptement, Alexandre aurait vite fait de donner l'alerte et une fouille de toutes les salles serait inévitable. Je devais me dépêcher à agir, mais je ne savais pas par où aller. Un bruit derrière moi me donna la réponse. Il me fallait prendre le couloir qui me faisait face, sans quoi j'allais être repéré.

Echappant de justesse au page qui passait par là, je m'enfonçais vite dans le corridor, empruntant un nombre incalculable de tournants et de couloirs, plus par instinct que par préméditation. J'allais là où mes pas me guidaient, mais je me rendis vite compte que c'était en fait mon estomac qui me dirigeait… Je ne compris ce fait que lorsque le divin fumet des cuisines me parvint à narines, au détour d'un couloir. Mon corps me criait avec force que j'avais besoin de manger… La diète que j'avais subie par mon angoisse exacerbée m'avait affamé…

Je ne résistais donc pas à l'appel de la nourriture, reconnaissant que j'avais deux estomacs à remplir désormais. La prise de risque était à peine plus élevée, une fois dans ce lieu d'abondance, puisque l'agitation était telle que personne ne regardait vraiment qui entrait ou sortait. Personne ne pourrait remarquer l'absence de la pomme bien rouge dont je venais de m'emparer. C'était parfait…

Enfin, ça aurait été vraiment parfait si les portes par lesquelles j'étais entré n'avaient pas violemment claqué, signalant un nouveau venu. J'étais juste assez reculé dans la pièce pour ne pas le voir, mais sa voix m'atteignit sans peine.

_ Le plateau du prisonnier n'est pas encore prêt ?s'énerva l'homme.

J'étais prêt à mordre avec envie le fruit dérobé mais je m'arrêtais net en reconnaissant la voix d'Alexandre. Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il passerait par les cuisines ?

Cependant, le grand avantage de ces lieux c'était son abondance en couteau… Je n'avais aucune envie de le tuer, certainement pas après ce que nous avions vécu ensemble… Mais je pouvais toujours le menacer pour avoir la voie libre. Risqué mais peut-être payant… Et s'il insistait, s'il se faisait trop agressif, alors je n'aurais plus le choix. Même si faire couler le sang m'était odieux pour sauver une vie, c'était un sacrifice que j'étais prêt à faire. Mais pour le moment, tant que rien ne bougeait, je pouvais encore rester là quelques temps.

_ Nous attendions vos ordres mon roi, s'expliqua piteusement l'un des innombrables pages.

Plissant les yeux, je réalisais qu'effectivement celui-ci ne m'était pas inconnu. C'était lui qui me portait mes plateaux dans ma chambre, insistait pour que je mange au moins un peu, restait parfois une heure dans l'espoir que l'appétit me gagne… Un homme bon à n'en pas douter… Mais un danger de plus pour moi. Il pouvait très bien me dénoncer s'il s'apercevait de ma présence.

_ Mettez-lui des fruits. Héphaïstion adore les fruits, il en mangerait à longueur de journée…, se calma sommairement le souverain.

Je soupirais, dépité. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je me laisse attirer par ce foutu plateau aux couleurs envoutantes ? J'étais trop prévisible ! Et mon adoration de ces fruits allait justement me faire dénoncer… Pourquoi n'avais-je pas eu envie de viande pour une fois… ?

Je calculais déjà mes possibilités de me faufiler sans me faire remarquer, pour joindre l'autre porte qui menait à l'extérieur des cuisines en essayant de glaner quelques vivres, quand un nouvel arrivant la franchit, essoufflé.

_ Mon roi ! Mon roi ! Héphaïstion n'est plus dans ses quartiers !annonça-t-il paniqué. Il a réussi à se défaire de ses chaines !

Là j'étais vraiment mal… Je pouvais déjà considérer que l'alerte était donnée… L'étau était en train de se resserrer, c'était déjà un miracle que je n'aie pas été encore pris…

_ Incapables ! Comment peut-il vous filer toujours entre les doigts ? Faut-il que je mobilise toute l'armée Macédonienne pour le maintenir dans ce palais ?tonna-t-il furieux. Fouillez le palais et ses environs ! Retrouvez-le si vous tenez à la vie !

Je pensais jouir d'un tout petit délai puisqu'il fallait prévenir un nombre plus conséquent de militaires pour organiser les recherches, mais mon esprit fatigué ne prévoyait pas tout. Etant dans une cuisine, l'agitation qui y régnait contrasta trop avec mon statisme. Aussi je fus bousculé par un page qui préparait les plateaux et voulait accéder aux fruits devant lesquels je me trouvais. Par un manque de chance sans pareil, il se trouvait que c'était mon page attitré, celui qui m'apportait mes repas. Et évidemment il fut choqué de me reconnaître en ces lieux, ce qui l'amena à lâcher son plateau. Naturellement un plateau d'argent qui tombe sur un sol marbré ça fait automatique beaucoup de bruit…

Mes réflexes n'étant plus ce qu'ils étaient, je ne pu qu'assister sans volonté à la chute, et au silence étonné qui suivit. Tout le monde se retourna vers nous, y compris Alexandre qui fronça les sourcils, furieux, en me reconnaissant. En quelques enjambées il fut face à moi, m'empoignant douloureusement le bras gauche. Je n'avais pas cherché à fuir, je n'étais pas fou. Attiser sa colère n'était sans nul doute pas la meilleure des idées dans un moment pareil.

_ J'imagine que tu ne pouvais pas attendre que le repas te soit apporté, cingla-t-il.

Mon regard noir lui répondit à ma place. Je n'essayais même pas de me défendre. Il n'était pas assez sot pour s'imaginer que je serais allé jusqu'à me mutiler pour une fringale… Et puis il savait très bien que je n'étais pas là de mon propre gré, sinon il n'éprouverait pas le besoin de m'enchainer…

_ Faîtes savoir aux gardes qu'il a été retrouvé et portez dans sa chambre un plateau de fruits, commanda-t-il en me rabattant brusquement contre lui.

Je gigotais pour glaner un peu d'espace mais Alexandre ne me laissa pas faire, me tenant toujours serré contre lui pendant qu'il me ramenait dans mes appartements. Ça n'avait rien de l'étreinte tendre et amoureuse d'un amant, tout juste celle irritée et méprisante d'un tortionnaire… Mes jambes sans forces peinaient à suivre sa cadence infernale, mais ça ne le motiva pas à ralentir l'allure. Il ne me laissa souffler qu'une fois à l'intérieur de mes quartiers, y pénétrant avec moi pour me surveiller, renforcé par deux gardes, jusqu'au remplacement de mes fers.

Sans volonté, je m'écroulais sur le lit, affligé de ce nouvel échec. A ma grande surprise Alexandre vint se poser non loin de moi et attrapa ma main. Je ne me fis cependant pas d'illusions, et effectivement quelques secondes plus tard il retirait ma bande et inspectait ma main. Le sang avait séché mais la plaie n'en restait pas moins vilaine…

Sans m'expliquer ni même le regarder, je récupérais ma main que je joignais à l'autre, sous ma tête. J'avais envie d'être seul, pour pleurer notamment. Je déplorais cette situation d'enfermement que je n'arrivais pas à bouger, et les dangers qui pesaient sur la vie de mon fils. Je ne voulais pas qu'il naisse ici, ni même qu'il soit tué avant cet heureux évènement… Je faisais un père vraiment lamentable à être incapable de lui offrir mieux. Peut-être étais-je d'ailleurs indigne de l'avoir…

Je fus extirpé de mes pensées lorsque le roi reprit ma main, mais cette fois celle intacte. Ce n'était pas une douceur de sa part, il ne faisait qu'y installer mes nouveaux fers. Un nouveau bracelet, plus serré, dont l'ouverture était condamnée par deux cadenas. Seule amélioration : les bords n'étaient plus tranchants, mais arrondis. Enfin… rien à applaudir non plus…

Dès que ma liberté fut une nouvelle fois bafouée, Alexandre se leva et ordonna à mon page de soigner ma main pendant que je me restaurais. Je reconnus l'homme qui était en partie responsable de mon retour dans ces quartiers, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Il n'était pas à l'origine de mon état, et encore moins de la haine que me vouait présentement l'homme qui fut mon amant…

L'homme s'attela à sa tâche avec douceur et dextérité alors qu'Alexandre nous surveillait, assez près pour capter la moindre parole. Il devait se douter que l'onguent n'était pas un accident… J'espérais juste qu'il ne se vengerait pas sur le pauvre mais bon vieillard…

Le page repartit avec son plateau presque intact, Alexandre me fixa longuement. Je ne soutins pas son regard, me contentant de me rallonger sous les couvertures, épuisés.

_ Notre mariage sera célébré dans deux jours, m'informa-t-il indifférent.

Je bégayais vainement en le voyant s'approcher de la porte. Je voulais protester, mais le choc était si violent que les mots ne sortaient pas. Il ne pouvait pas juste décréter ça et me l'imposer, comme si je n'avais absolument pas voix au chapitre ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire de mariage d'ailleurs ? Les hommes ne se mariaient pas entre eux ! Pas plus que les femmes ! Et je n'étais en rien une concubine ou une courtisane engrossée dont il faut assumer la paternité de l'enfant à naître ! Ces choses ne se faisaient pas non plus ! Dans ces cas les batards naissaient en secret et étaient cachés toute leur vie !

C'est tout ce que je demandais moi… Je n'attendais rien de lui, si ce n'est ma liberté pour pouvoir mettre au monde et élever mon fils loin de tout, du royaume, du pouvoir, des trahisons, de son père… Je ne voulais pas qu'Alexandre l'assume si c'était par devoir, à contrecœur. Je ne voulais pas que cette vie le ronge, que la haine de son père le détruise.

Mon seul réconfort était de savoir que mon fils avait au moins un répit, qu'il naîtrait sans apparentes difficultés. Mais le danger n'était qu'à peine repoussé. Dès qu'il serait de ce monde violent, son géniteur chercherait à faire de lui un monstre sans cœur, ou alors il le rabaisserait avec violence pour bien lui faire comprendre son mépris, jusqu'au jour où il pourrait se décharger de lui en le faisant tuer bêtement, pour placer un autre héritier au trône qu'il aurait pour le coup désiré…


	5. Chapitre 5

Etant l'un des deux personnes à marier, je m'étais bêtement cru en droit de refuser cette union. Je n'étais pas comme les femmes à qui on imposait tout, je devais donner moi aussi mon accord… Mais grâce à Olympias, j'avais eu la démonstration que j'étais dans l'erreur la plus totale. Non, je n'avais pas le choix, et surtout pas le droit de refuser.

Par un acte de sadisme très prononcé, la reine avait tenu à être celle qui me préparerait avant la grande cérémonie que je redoutais tant. C'était pendant qu'elle m'avait installé du un siège pour m'appliquer savamment du khôl autour des yeux qu'elle m'avait fait part de ses déductions, ou plutôt menaces. Elle m'avait clairement fait savoir qu'en cas de refus, qui plus est public, à l'union qui ne tarderait à être prononcée, je serais directement amené aux cachots, et certainement battu, affamé, violenté… Rien d'insurmontable non plus, mais dans mon état j'allais perdre l'enfant que je portais, c'était inévitable.

Olympias m'avait laissé tout le loisir de réfléchir à cette menace pendant qu'elle peignait mes cheveux avec insouciance, chantonnant un air qui m'était inconnu, comme une berceuse… La berceuse que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de chanter pour endormir mon enfant si j'osais me refuser à Alexandre…

Me sachant résigné, la cruelle maîtresse de Zeus s'appliqua tout particulièrement à me parer pour la cérémonie. Après avoir démêlé mes cheveux, elle en ramena vers elle deux mèches qu'elle entortilla à un fil d'argent, afin de retenir les en arrière sans pour autant les attacher. Une fois sa besogne achevée, elle me fit dévêtir pour m'envelopper d'une tunique d'un bleu profond, assez ample pour ne pas serrer mon ventre. Elle souligna pourtant ma rondeur par une ceinture d'argent qui passait juste dessous, ceignant mon bassin sans pour autant presser mon nombril. Mais mon état n'en était que plus flagrant. Le passage des mois était lisible…

Une fois satisfaite de son ouvrage, elle me laissa en compagnie des gardes, veillant une dernière fois à répéter ses avertissements avant de quitter les lieux. Accablé, je m'étais assis sur le lit, observant mes poignets. Ils étaient libres de fers, mais je ne les quittais que pour en gagner d'autres, bien plus lourds, plus imposants…

Trop rapidement d'ailleurs il fut temps pour moi d'aller les acquérir. Olympias n'avait pas prit de risque cette fois… C'était un petit régiment qui m'attendait pour m'escorter jusqu'à la salle, non pas pour me protéger mais pour m'empêcher de me volatiliser.

Lorsque j'étais entré dans la salle qui scellerait mon destin, c'était par la clameur outrée des invités que j'avais été accueilli. Evidemment, ils ignoraient qui Alexandre avait choisi... Comment pourraient-ils approuver le mariage de deux hommes ?

Mais comme toujours le roi avait su calmer tout le monde, d'abord en criant plus fort qu'eux. Ensuite il avait exposé aux yeux de tous mon état. Je m'étais senti animal de foire, objet de railleries, anomalie ignoble… Cependant ça ne l'avait pas empêché de poursuivre sur sa lancée. Il avait argué que le cadeau que nous faisaient les dieux par ce miracle était le signe même que cette union était voulue par ces êtres divins. Et étrangement, ça avait mis tout le monde d'accord.

Alors la cérémonie avait pu commencer, horriblement longue, pour ne rien arranger. Alexandre ne m'avait pas accordé un seul regard, son corps était tendu près du mien, comme prêt à bondir. S'il tenait ma main, ce n'était pas par une quelconque douceur, mais juste une restriction pour me montrer que je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir. En façade il souriait, mais à l'intérieur je le sentais infiniment froid.

Mon assentiment avait eu du mal à venir lorsqu'il fut réclamé. Celui d'Alexandre avait fusé, évidemment, mais mes lèvres enfermaient ce mot qui me faisait horreur. Je ne voulais pas vendre ma vie, me prostituer, m'enchainer moi et par mon intermédiaire mon fils… Mais Olympias avait toussoté en m'adressant un regard très significatif, et j'avais scellé mon sort par un timide et résigné « oui ».

Et maintenant il était l'heure de fêter cette odieuse peine, cette prison à vie qui m'était imposé sous le seul prétexte de mon état. Même si j'avais pu imaginer cette folie, d'être uni à celui que j'aimais, j'aurais été bien loin de tout ça… J'étais en plein cauchemar…

Cette fête n'était qu'une vaste mascarade. Une orgie… Comment pouvait-on célébrer l'union de deux êtres, le serment de fidélité qu'elle devait sous-entendre, par ces copulations primitives ? Mais Alexandre s'y complaisait lui, et moi ça m'écœurait. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais décrété de rester éternellement abstinent après ma déception amoureuse. Non… J'étais tout simplement interdit de copulations… Tout le monde y avait droit, y était presque obligé, sauf moi… Alors évidemment ça rendait les choses plus pénibles pour moi.

Lassé par ces démonstrations de dépravation sans aucune visée, je quittais la salle de banquet en soupirant fortement. Je savais qu'à la seconde où j'avais passé la porte trois gardes s'étaient mis à me suivre. Assez loin pour qu'ils se pensent hors de mon champ de vision, mais je n'étais pas le dernier dans ce domaine… Enfin, si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir de se croire compétent. Si en plus ils pouvaient me laisser respirer hors de cette salle, tout le monde y gagnait. Je n'oubliais pas pour autant que même si j'étais libre de chaines matérielles, j'étais marié, et prisonnier…

_ Héphaïstion !

Je soupirais en m'arrêtant. C'était trop beau… Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à pouvoir me faufiler si facilement, sans être remarqué, et rattrapé. Pourtant tout ce que je voulais c'était respirer un peu d'air frais, pas fuir, juste respirer…

Fatigué d'avance, je me retournais vers Ptolémée qui chancelait un peu, débraillé plus que de raison. J'en connaissais un qui n'avait pas résisté aux charmes factices de toutes ces femmes qui se baladaient dénudées…

_ Tu as envie d'un peu de compagnie Héphaïstion ?me proposa-t-il.

Je ne pu retenir un rictus, baissant les yeux pour qu'il ne devine pas ce que sa suggestion m'évoquait. Il ne devait pas savoir que je me mordais la langue pour ne pas rire. Ça écourterait dramatiquement mon divertissement. Les occasions de s'amuser se faisaient si rares…

Mais Ptolémée ne voyait rien, aussi il s'avança et me caressa la joue. Comme je savais que ma garde personnelle n'était pas loin, et devait m'empêcher de « trahir » ce cher Alexandre, je fis un geste dans mon dos pour avorter une éventuelle interruption, et heureusement ils obéirent, ne se firent pas remarquer.

_ Alexandre est aveugle… Il s'amuse là-bas alors que tu erres seul…

Je relevais la tête en feignant la surprise. Mon ancien ami en profita pour s'approcher de moi, exhalant son haleine fétide contre mes lèvres. Et il croyait gagner du terrain avec ça…

_ Tu mérites tellement mieux…, susurra-t-il.

Je sentais déjà venir la suite… Trop prévisible, bien trop rodé, trop classique… Il aurait bien mieux fait de retourner au sein de la fête pour trouver une fille facile et consentante. La séduction n'était décidemment pas son domaine…

_ Je peux t'offrir beaucoup plus…, précisa-t-il comme si je n'avais pas deviné sa pensée.

Lorsque sa main migra sur ma nuque pour m'approcher de lui et m'imposer un baiser, je décidais de mettre fin à la mascarade. Me dégageant sans la moindre douceur, je lui assenais un coup de poing digne de lui remettre un minimum les idées en place.

_ Oh, ça fait un bien fou, expirais-je.

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un paye toutes les frustrations que j'accumulais. Tant pis si ça tombait sur lui. Après tout il l'avait cherché…

_ Tu crois pouvoir me repousser !s'énerva Ptolémée.

J'avais oublié son orgueil… Mais il ne me faisait pas peur pour autant. Mon indifférence à son égard le rendit plus violent encore. Il leva donc la main dans l'intention évidente de me frapper. Mais lui n'avait pas l'air d'être conscient qu'il levait la main sur _moi_. Trop ivre sans doute…

Je n'eu aucun mal à retenir et retourner son poignet, de sorte à le voir s'agenouiller de force, en proie à une vive douleur. Depuis le temps que je le connaissais, je savais bien qu'il ne comptait que sur sa force. Or le plus petit mouvement peut tout aussi bien mettre à genoux un adversaire…

_ J'ai l'impression que tu oublies un peu vite à qui tu t'adresses Ptolémée, sifflais-je. Je ne suis pas l'une de ces courtisanes que tu peux avoir dans ton lit. Je suis un général. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me duper ?

Mon ancien ami se contenta de gémir douloureusement. Je relâchais à peine ma prise avant de le repousser brutalement pour qu'il se retrouve à terre. Et dire que j'avais grandis avec lui…

_ Cependant je te remercie, Ptolémée, ironisais-je. Tu m'auras au moins amusé une poignée de secondes. Tu as non seulement pensé pouvoir m'avoir dans ton lit, mais en plus le jour même de mon mariage… Franchement j'applaudis ton assurance. Je suis certain qu'Alexandre en ferait de même…

Je le vis blanchir exagérément dans la seconde. Evidemment, avec Alexandre c'était la menace de l'exécution pour trahison. Pas parce qu'il tenait à moi plus qu'à quiconque autre en ce monde, mais juste parce qu'il était encore plus orgueilleux que Ptolémée.

_ Va cuver ton vin Ptolémée, dans les bras d'une fille qui ne sera ni mariée ni enceinte, lui ordonnais-je amer.

Misérable, l'interpellé fila au plus vite alors que je le regardais fuir pensivement. Ma main se porta instinctivement à mon ventre que je caressais du bout de l'index, de façon circulaire. Je n'eu que quelques secondes sereines avant que la culpabilité me tombe dessus.

Ce que j'avais fait n'était pas digne d'un père. Dans mon état je ne devais pas prendre le moindre risque, et pourtant je faisais tout de travers. Le moindre geste aurait put atteindre mon ventre, et par là mon fils… Mais j'avais été égoïste en ne pensant qu'aux bienfaits de cette altercation sur mon humeur. Depuis quand recherchais-je la confrontation d'ailleurs ? Voilà qui était un bon exemple pour ma progéniture…

_ Consort ? Allez-vous bien ? Faut-il faire appeler le médecin ?s'inquiéta l'un des gardes.

J'émergeais difficilement et refusais gentiment son offre. Consort. Ce titre me faisait déjà horreur, et il était inscrit dans ma chair désormais. Les dieux avaient décidé de ne m'épargner aucun outrage, aucune humiliation…


	6. Chapitre 6

J'ignorais combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis mon accrochage avec Ptolémée. J'avais regagné depuis un moment mes quartiers, et plusieurs hommes étaient restés à surveiller. Ordres d'Alexandre ou zèle dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelque chose d'Alexandre ? A vrai dire je m'en moquais pas mal. Qu'ils soient ou non là, ça ne changerait rien au fait que je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. J'étais fatigué en plus, mais je n'arrivais qu'à me tourner et à me retourner dans mon lit.

Irrité, je finis par demander qu'un page me prépare un bain. Si l'eau chaude pouvait au moins réduire les crampes que j'avais dans l'abdomen. Mon ventre me pesait, et même avec toute l'adoration que j'avais pour l'être qui grandissait en moi, ça ne faisait que me fatiguer davantage. Vraiment, les dieux m'avaient abandonné depuis un bon moment… Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fais pour les contrarier, pour mériter ça…

L'avantage de ma cellule opulente était incontestablement sa baignoire incrustée dans le sol. Je devais être à trois ou quatre mois de grossesse, j'ignorais combien exactement. Mais j'appréciais cette baignoire. Sachant que je devais m'attendre à enfler encore plus, mouvoir aller me devenir difficile… Alors effectivement mieux valait ne pas multiplier les obstacles.

Lorsque le bain fut enfin prêt, fumant à souhait, je me dirigeais lentement en tirant le voile qui était censé m'offrir un minimum d'intimité. Ma tunique tomba en flaque à mes pieds quelques secondes plus tard et je me fis la promesse de ne plus jamais la porter, symbole de l'ultime humiliation, du plus grand des outrages. Symbole de la victoire d'Alexandre, tout simplement…

J'essayais de repousser mon amertume alors que je rentrais dans l'eau chaude, poussant un soupir de plaisir lorsque mon corps se fit une place dans l'eau chaude. La température idéale, le page l'avait bien mémorisée… Soupirant d'aise, je m'asseyais dans le bassin, laissant la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon, une sorte de sécurité pour une fois. Un instant de détente au milieu de cet enfer.

Comme j'avais enfin l'occasion de me relaxer, j'avais aussi l'opportunité de penser à tout ce qui me manquait actuellement. La frustration qui arrivait en tête de liste me fit rougir, gêné et honteux. Le sexe, comme s'il n'y avait que ça dans la vie… Mais pourtant ça me manquait dès que j'avais un peu de répit. Et je m'en voulais d'être ainsi en manque, parce que la priorité c'était incontestablement mon fils. Je devrais me préparer à son arrivée, et adapter mon environnement aussi. Je n'avais toujours pas de berceau, ni même le moindre vêtement pour enfant. J'avais bien conscience que c'était des équipements que je pouvais obtenir avec une facilité déconcertante, juste en le réclamant aux pages, mais je tenais à faire la démarche moi-même. C'était mon fils, et très certainement le seul que j'aurais. Je faisais femmelette à m'émouvoir de la sorte, surtout quand les dieux m'avaient certainement maudit en me mettant dans cet état, mais c'était plus fort que moi…

Mais en attendant c'était la luxure qui m'accaparait, la débauche, le domaine réservé de Dionysos… qui protégeait Alexandre… Et ça m'écœurait. Ce qui me dégoûtait encore plus c'était de voir que cette répulsion à la simple pensée du géniteur de mon enfant ne faisait pas pour autant baisser la pression en dessous de mon nombril enflé.

Ma main emprunta un chemin déjà tant visité, contournant l'obstacle nouveau, et atteignit enfin sa destination. Les yeux toujours fermés, je tâchais de me concentrer uniquement sur les sensations, sur le bonheur fugace, artificiel, éphémère. Mais ça restait un petit plaisir qui n'appartenait qu'à moi, que je pouvais encore revendiquer.

Lentement, avec une certaine dextérité, ma main faisait de lents va et viens, qui accélérèrent assez vite. Mais ce n'était pas assez… Ça m'apportait plus de frustration que de plaisir… Grognant ma contrariété, je me redressais juste suffisamment pour m'installer à genoux dans le bassin et mis ma seconde main à contribution. Là il y avait du mieux, certes. Ce n'était pas encore le rendu d'un vrai rapport, mais ça s'améliorait. En cherchant bien, je pouvais même y trouver un certain plaisir. il fallait bien que je m'y habitue de toutes façons, j'allais être restreint à ça à l'avenir…

_ Je vois que tu n'es pas traumatisé par ton entrevue avec Ptolémée…

Je sursautais violemment en ouvrant les yeux. Evidemment… les gardes avaient prévenu leur cher roi… Prévisible. Il fallait bien souligner que j'avais été très grièvement blessé. Un échange de mots, voilà tout ce que c'était. Et pourtant je devais m'en justifier. La vie au palais s'annonçait joyeuse et pleine de libertés diverses…

Cependant je pouvais toujours choisir de ne pas lui répondre. D'ailleurs j'étais pratiquement certain qu'il avait déjà oublié sa remarque. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur ma main, du moins celle qui pouvait voir… Cet obsédé n'avait pas eu assez à l'orgie, et fallait aussi qu'il vienne étaler sa dépravation sous mon nez.

_ Tu t'occupes ?me questionna-t-il.

_ Comme tu vois, répondis-je penaud.

S'il croyait que j'allais me gêner parce qu'il était là… Et puis ce n'était pas tellement comme si ce n'était pas une évidence. Je ne massais pas mon entrejambe parce que j'avais une crampe ou que j'étais blessé. L'ignorant ostensiblement, je poursuivais donc ma tâche, refermant les yeux et soupirant d'aise. Je me forçais à feindre ce plaisir, il me fallait l'avouer, mais le contrarier était une forme de plaisir comme une autre. Retors à souhait, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait m'empêcher de dormir la nuit. Je dormais déjà si peu de toute façon…

Mais Alexandre ne partait pas. Si au début c'était amusant, ça devint rapidement lassant. Il ne me laissa cependant pas la moindre chance de le chasser. J'avais à peine ouvert les yeux dans cette optique qu'il me retirait sans avertissement du bassin, avec sa brusquerie habituelle, cette force qu'il possédait et ne savait pas dompter.

Toujours sans me consulter, sans me laisser la possibilité de choisir, il me tira jusqu'au lit et congédia rudement les gardes aux yeux écarquillés. Je cherchais spontanément à me justifier, mais encore une fois je n'eu pas le temps. Tout s'enchainait dans la précipitation sans que j'aie le temps de mettre les évènements bout à bout pour les interpréter. Aussi je me retrouvais sur le lit, le visage dans mon coussin, sans avoir le temps d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Mes réflexes prirent le relais sans mon consentement. Mon corps connaissait par cœur celui d'Alexandre. C'était instinctif, il ne combattait pas le corps du roi. Enfin, il serait plus exact de dire qu'il ne se défendait plus… Au début il l'avait bien fait, mais ça faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, et je n'avais aucune raison de repousser le corps de mon amant. Alors quand il m'avait pénétré d'une seule poussée forte et profonde, je ne m'étais pas débattu. Sans la moindre préparation, sans la moindre douceur…

Après des mois d'abstinence et mes exercices sommaires, inutiles de préciser que cet étirement était plus que douloureux. Mais ça n'empêcha pas Alexandre de commencer ses impitoyables poussées…

Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous ne prenions pas la moindre précaution avant nos rapports. Parfois nous n'avions pas le temps, nous étions trop fiévreux, trop pressés… Mais nous y prenions du plaisir… Là ce n'était pas le cas, du moins de mon côté. La peur de presser de trop mon abdomen rendait la position inconfortable.

_ Je ne suis… Je ne suis pas bien là, geignis-je en me tortillant.

Tout en grognant, Alexandre m'agrippa de sorte à me forcer à me mettre à genoux, mais en réalité je n'étais pas mieux. Je cherchais vraiment le plaisir, mais il était introuvable. J'étais toujours obnubilé par mon fils, craignant que ces ébats sauvages ne lui fassent du mal. Il subissait la position tout autant que moi…

Comme les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer, je le repoussais franchement. S'il avait pu voir venir le coup, il n'aurait certainement pas fini à l'autre bout du lit. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas, alors j'avais pu le repousser sans trop de problème. Cette fois-ci c'était à moi de mener le jeu. Je me relevais prestement alors qu'il me fixait ahuri, pour aller me chercher un pagne que je nouais rapidement autour de mes hanches.

_ Que penses-tu faire ?hurla le roi.

Tout en le fixant je fis une découverte sinistre. Ce n'était pas l'homme que j'aimais, celui que je voulais. Ce n'était qu'un roi qui, fraichement marié, venait accomplir son devoir conjugal. Je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas de lui. C'était un inconnu pour moi. Je préférais encore me condamner à l'abstinence pour le reste de ma vie que partager sa couche.

_ Prend-moi par la force dans ce cas Alexandre !le défiais-je froidement. Ne te gêne surtout pas ! Ce ne serait pas une première…

A voir son expression blessée, il n'avait pas compris mes mots. C'était son orgueil d'amant qui avait prit un coup, mais j'évoquais ses coups de sang, sa capacité à raser une ville pour une contrariété, une protestation de trop. Il pouvait regarder les femmes se faire violer, les enfants expirer douloureusement, les hommes se faire égorger ou torturer. Moi ces spectacles m'avaient toujours retourné l'estomac, j'étais incapable de les soutenir, et je l'avais souvent imploré d'arrêter. Autant parler à un sourd…

Le roi se remit et se leva brusquement en remettant ses vêtements en place. En une poignée de secondes il était à la porte, la main sur la poignée. Me laissant seul, et frustré par ma propre faute. Pourtant je ne regrettais pas ma décision. Le sexe n'était après tout qu'une insignifiante partie de la vie d'un individu formé. Rares étaient ceux qui y vouaient leur vie dans son intégralité. Moi j'avais une possibilité qui me tendait les bras. Je pouvais me dévouer corps et âme à la vie de mon fils, à son bonheur. Ça au moins c'était un choix de vie louable.


	7. Chapitre 7

La nuit avait été longue… ou courte, ça dépendait du point de vue… Longue parce que j'avais passé mon temps à supplier Morphée de s'intéresser à moi, mais une fois de plus j'étais boudé des dieux. Courte parce que je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir profité suffisamment de ce peu d'heures de sommeil grappillées par un miracle invraisemblable.

Mais le pire fut sans conteste la matinée. Comme j'avais toujours le sommeil léger, peut-être même plus qu'avant, l'intrusion d'un indésirable ne pouvait qu'être remarquée. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel indésirable, c'était Alexandre, le roi des indésirables en personne, qui me faisait la grâce de sa présence dans mes appartements de prisonnier. Mon honneur fut tel que je me forçais à garder les yeux fermés pour feindre le sommeil, espérant qu'ainsi il partirait assez vite.

Le poids qui vint se poser juste à côté de moi sur le lit me confirma qu'Alexandre vouait son existence à dégrader la mienne… Mais je maintenais mon masque en place, bien décidé à triompher de sa détermination. Il me fallut me faire violence pour ne pas repousser la main qui vint jouer avec mes cheveux, familière des lieux et pourtant indésirable.

_ Tu as le sommeil si léger que le battement d'aile d'un papillon suffirait à te réveiller Héphaïstion. Ne crois pas que tu peux me duper en feignant le sommeil, je sais bien que tu es réveillé, chuchota-t-il bien trop près de mon oreille.

Je ne bougeais pas pour autant, n'ouvrais pas les yeux. Ce n'était pas parce que j'étais découvert que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire, quelque chose à faire avec lui. Quand il en aurait assez de parler tout seul, il finirait bien par se retirer dans ses appartements royaux pour accomplir ses tâches royales et s'accoupler bestialement avec ses royales courtisanes. D'ici là il me fallait être patient.

_ Héphaïstion !

_ Mais je t'entends !m'énervais-je. Je t'entends et je te vois même bien trop à mon goût !

Bon, pour la patience et l'indifférence ce n'était pas encore ça… Mais au moins j'avais su faire reculer Alexandre dans sa frayeur. J'avais grappillé quelques centimètres d'espace vital. Sauf que maintenant je ne pouvais plus feindre le sommeil pour échapper à sa conversation.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, le roi ne prit pas la parole, pas plus qu'il ne m'approcha. Après mon refus de la veille, il aurait pu venir avec des desseins malsains. Je l'avais craint durant mon insomnie. Après tout Olympias n'avait jamais été très consentante avec Philippe… Mais ça n'avait pas gêné l'ancien roi, et justement Alexandre était son héritier.

Cependant j'étais chanceux dans mon malheur. Alexandre n'était pas son père. Trop proche de sa mère sans doute pour vouloir recopier ce modèle lamentable… Ce n'était pas pour autant que le rejeton d'Olympias n'était pas dangereux. S'il n'aimait pas forcément user de la force, en revanche sa ruse était redoutable… Et c'était sur ce plan que je perdais mon petit avantage, parce qu'Alexandre me connaissait bien trop, ce qui faisait de lui un adversaire de tout premier ordre…

Aujourd'hui il avait choisi une voie anodine en apparence, mais plus qu'efficace. Le miel. Alexandre savait que je pouvais en manger même quand je n'avais pas faim. C'était l'aliment qu'il ne fallait pas me proposer de partager, parce que j'en étais incapable. Il n'y avait pas d'amitié, de solidarité ou d'alliance qui tenait quand j'avais un bol de miel dans les mains.

Pourtant cette fois je résistais. C'était un cadeau que le roi m'avait déjà fait, en diverses occasions. Parce que j'étais maussade, parce que je revenais d'une mission, parce qu'il avait envie de me faire plaisir, voire parfois parce qu'il était jaloux d'une attention qui m'était portée par un « rival » et voulait me prouver par une nuit encore plus torride qu'il était le seul que je devais désirer. Mais ces temps étaient fort loin, et Alexandre n'avait strictement aucune raison de me faire plaisir. Nous étions en froid, il n'était même plus question de couple. Ce n'était pas parce que nous étions mariés aux yeux du peuple que ça changeait quoi que ce soit. C'était « lui » de son côté, et « moi » –voire « nous », puisque mon ventre ne faisait qu'enfler pour me le rappeler- de mon côté.

Ce miel ne pouvait pas être une offrande en guise d'excuse, de réconciliation. Non, pas avec ce regard colérique et froid… Alors je ne voulais pas y toucher. Je n'avais pas encore perdu la raison, Alexandre devrait attendre encore un petit moment avant que je l'aide à m'assassiner. Et bien sûr mon refus ne fut pas accepté par le souverain…

_ Voyons Héphaïstion ! Je n'ai aucune raison de t'empoisonner ! Sinon je l'aurais fais bien plus tôt !me sermonna-t-il bourru.

Son argument eu tellement d'impact sur moi, sur ma vision des choses, que je poursuivais ma bouderie de mon péché mignon. J'allais même plus loin puisque je me réinstallais dans le lit plus confortablement. C'était de la provocation, je le savais bien, mais je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à me montrer mature. Pas cette fois. J'en avais marre de devoir toujours supporter tout et n'importe quoi sans jamais broncher. Moi aussi j'avais le droit à mes frasques !

Alors cette fois ce fut Alexandre qui se chargea de la maturité, évitant de crier. Mais bon, une fois n'allait pas le tuer… Ce n'était pas comme s'il était coutumier de la contenance et la maturité. Et évidemment, comme il n'était pas habitué, il s'y prit de la pire façon possible. Le roi s'empara de la cuillère qui m'était destinée, creusa dans la gelée dorée et la porta à ses lèvres. Je le suivais du regard avec indifférence, ses yeux plantés dans les miens depuis qu'il s'était emparé du bol. Enfin, l'indifférence n'était qu'une apparence… En réalité j'étais jaloux comme jamais, puisque ma fierté m'empêchait de le relayer. Non, j'étais trop têtu pour ça, et je n'étais pas décidé à perdre encore une fois la face.

Alors quand Alexandre me tendit le bol du précieux et délectable condiment, je ne fis pas le moindre geste pour m'en emparer. Plus que ça, je dévisageais le roi avec dédain.

_ Si tu crois que je vais m'enorgueillir de tes restes, sifflais-je.

_ Je m'efforce juste de te prouver que ce n'est pas empoisonné puisque tu doutes de moi !

Ça maintenant j'en avais la preuve, mais je ne voulais rien accepter de lui. Alexandre dû se faire à l'idée après quelques minutes de calme et d'immobilité totale. Il reposa assez violemment le bol sur la petite table collée au lit. J'aurais sursauté si je n'étais pas déjà habitué à ses sauts d'humeur. Mais même si je restais calme en apparence, ma main s'était instinctivement portée à mon ventre, dissimulée par la lourde couverture. Instinct protecteur déjà aiguisé.

Alexandre se leva et fit quelques mètres dans la pièce, à pas rageur. Mon corps était alerte, prêt à défendre mon enfant de la moindre agression, soit-elle de son propre père. Mes craintes étaient sans fondements, exagérées. Le fils de la reine sorcière se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, à la place qu'il occupait juste avant. Le silence qui s'installa était aussi froid qu'inconfortable. Mais il perdura, immobile… Alors ça m'allait.

Je perdais la notion du temps assez facilement. Les secondes se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Et j'étais fatigué… ça n'excusait rien, mais ça n'aidait pas non plus. Aussi mon corps se détendit, et je me laissais aller contre le lit moelleux à souhait. J'étais encore loin du royaume de Morphée toutefois…

Alors que je me prélassais, essayant de conserver le peu d'énergie que j'arrivais à soutirer de mes nuits, Alexandre gardait son regard lourd posé sur moi. Je n'y fis pas attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève le bras. Je sursautais violemment, pensant voir arriver un coup. Mais non. Alexandre remonta la couverture qui avait glissé sur mon épaule dénudée quand il s'était assis sur le lit. Le regard noir que je lui adressais lui communiqua toute ma gratitude. Le roi se détourna en soupirant. S'il pensait que j'allais compatir…

_ Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là…

Pour le coup ce fut la déclaration de trop… Comme s'il avait à souffrir de cette situation, lui ! Comme s'il portait en ce moment même un enfant dont la seule existence restait inexpliquée, et qu'il n'avait aucun soutient pour l'aider à mener à bien cette grossesse ! Comme s'il était la victime de l'histoire !

La brusquerie avec laquelle je me relevais alerta le tyran. Il voulut me maitriser en me voyant m'agiter, mais j'étais dans un tel état de fureur que je n'en tins pas compte. J'étais non seulement furieux, mais aussi meilleur que lui à la lutte.

_ Tu oses me demander ça ? Sors ! Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu me fais horreur !hurlais-je.

Alexandre écarquilla les yeux, feignant la stupeur avec un talent qui le rendait presque crédible. Mais bien loin de croire à son histoire, elle ne me rendit que plus furieux.

_ Dehors !ordonnais-je en pointant les portes du doigt.

_ Je suis ici dans mon palais !protesta Alexandre.

Ah vraiment c'était l'argument parfait pour me calmer !

_ Et tu crois vraiment que ça va m'empêcher de te mettre dehors ? Je ne veux plus te voir ici !

Je l'empoignais fermement, et il fut si interdit, tétanisé, qu'il se laissa faire sans grande résistance. Les gardes nous dévisagèrent avec une expression si exagérée qu'elle en aurait presque été comique. Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Dès qu'il avait franchi les portes, que je l'avais mis dehors, j'avais voulu me désintéresser totalement de lui, le sortir de mon esprit autant que j'aurais aimé pouvoir le faire de mon cœur. Mais je me retournais quand même pour affronter son air ahuri tout simplement insupportable.

_ Si tu ne veux pas que je te chasse des lieux alors cesse de m'y retenir !crachais-je avant de me détourner à nouveau.

Les portes claquèrent derrière moi mais ce son n'atténua pas ma colère. Poser mes yeux sur le bol qui représentait à la fois mes désirs et mes frustrations me fit enrager de plus belle. Je me dirigeais à pas vifs vers l'objet de ma haine et regagnais les portes qui m'enfermaient dans ma cage. Justement, Alexandre s'y trouvait toujours avec les gardes, dans l'exacte position dans laquelle je l'avais laissé. Très digne d'un roi cet air hébété… Cette éloquence pourrait lui être d'une grande aide lors des rencontres politiques.

J'aurais pu lui remettre le bol en mains propres, mais non. Je lui lançais plutôt dessus. Alexandre eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter pour ne pas le recevoir en pleine figure, et il alla à la place se fracasser sur le mur qui faisait face à ma porte, laissant une trainée dorée lorsque les éclats glissèrent mollement.

Ainsi apaisé, je pus regagner mes appartements de prisonnier en claquant les portes derrière moi. Ce n'était pas parce que je rageais toujours, c'était juste pour le plaisir cette fois. Les plaisirs se faisaient si rares ces derniers temps.

Avec ça j'espérais que la discussion serait close pour quelques jours.


	8. Chapitre 8

**" Si c'est un dieux qui es responsable de l'état d'héphaïstion je pense a  
hérmaphrodite, dieux de l'ambigüité des deux sexe. (Héphaïstion es  
hérmaphrodite, a l'intérieur avec uterus et tout mais mâle a l'extérieur)  
et il lui a permis un bébé, non?"**

**C'est bien vu, mais dommage, c'est pas ça. J'aime le mythe d'Hermaphrodite, mais je ne crois pas qu'il avait des pouvoirs divins (il faudra que je vérifie...), et je l'ai déjà utilisé dans une autre histoire (qui n'est pas un Mpreg en passant).**

**Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisse jamais un Mpreg sans explications.**

* * *

Les traces de miel avaient été nettoyées le jour même, et j'avais eu une semaine entière de calme, de repos partiel, d'absence d'Alexandre. Ce n'était pas vraiment un climat serein, puisque je craignais à chaque instant de le voir débarquer, furieux, mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre non plus.

La plus grande amélioration de mes conditions de vie se situait dans un bonheur si simple qu'il en devenait presque incohérent. Mes livres m'avaient été restitués. Alors oui, je les connaissais par cœur, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de parcourir encore et encore les lignes fines, me vidant temporairement la tête. C'était délicieux…

D'ailleurs, mes repas avaient aussi changé. Bien plus copieux, plus élaborés, plus variés. Enfin… ça ne m'aidait pas à retrouver l'appétit. J'avais faim pourtant, mais je faisais un blocage. A chaque fois que mes yeux tombaient sur le plateau de nourriture j'avais une pensée qui me venait à l'esprit : celle de tous ces animaux qu'on faisait manger à excès avant de les abattre pour être mangés à leur tour, ou alors de les sacrifier aux dieux. Mon ventre ne faisant qu'enfler malgré la diète que mon esprit m'imposait, cette idée n'arrivait pas à me quitter. En plus je savais bien que c'était mauvais pour mon enfant, qu'il avait besoin de cette nourriture à travers moi, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces. Mais quand je m'obligeais à ingurgiter plus de nourriture que de raison je ne parvenais pas à plier mon estomac à ma volonté et je ne faisais pas profit de ces repas au final…

J'étais justement devant un nouveau plateau débordant de fruits, de pains, de gâteaux et de fromages. Malgré l'insistance du page qui tenait vraiment à me voir manger je savais déjà que le plateau repartirait presque intact aux cuisines… Mais je n'eu pas besoin de congédier le jeune garçon plein de bons sentiments. Une entrée précipitée l'en détermina à ma place. Il s'agissait sans surprise d'Alexandre, l'entrée à mes quartiers de prisonniers étaient très limitée voire exclusive.

Je ne m'émouvais pas en le voyant crier, sur ma personne à l'évidence… A vrai dire je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, mais je ne m'attachais pas non plus à ses mots. J'aurais été hypocrite de l'interrompre. Après tout c'était légitime : il n'avait pas encore eu le droit de crier. Chacun son tour… Enfin, je n'allais pas jusqu'à penser que notre relation était redevenue égale, réciproque, pour autant. Je n'étais pas fou. C'était sa qualité de roi et son orgueil démesuré qui l'empêchaient d'accepter que je puisse gagner du terrain en son propre palais.

_ As-tu seulement songé à moi ? J'ai été l'esclave de la terreur pendant ces deux mois ! Je n'ai pas connu une seule nuit de repos, et j'ai manqué deux mois de la croissance de mon héritier ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter tant de haine de ta part ?

Ça c'était trop facile ! On voyait bien que ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû fuir, pour ensuite être traqué comme un animal lors d'une chasse ! Mais il était vrai que lui, qui jouissait alors du plus grand confort et de moyens colossaux, avait bien plus souffert que moi !

_ Tu t'es enfui quand je te l'ai annoncé !lui rappelais-je amer. Tu m'as répudié comme une vulgaire catin ! Je ne voulais pas que tu me retrouves à ton retour pour m'arracher mon enfant !hurlais-je.

Un grand et lourd silence tomba sur la pièce à la fin de ma réplique haineuse. Alexandre me fixait avec de grands yeux, interdit, stupéfait. Ça devenait une habitude chez lui… Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant à ce que je prenne la défense de mon fils ! Si je n'en voulais pas je ne me serais pas autant battu pour le garder !

_ Je ne me suis pas enfui…

Mes deux sourcils se haussèrent sans attendre mon accord. Je ne pouvais pas mieux exprimer mon scepticisme, et pourtant j'étais perplexe. Alexandre avait dit ça sur un ton tellement choqué… Je l'avais déjà vu mentir, en bien des occasions, et je savais qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour feindre à merveille le mensonge. Du moins pas assez pour que je ne m'en aperçoive pas…

_ Héphaïstion… Je t'aime plus que tout, jamais je ne pourrais te rejeter. Cet enfant est une bénédiction des dieux et j'ai prié chaque jour depuis mon couronnement pour qu'il soit un jour possible. Quand tu m'as annoncé qu'un enfant grandissait en toi, qu'il était mon fils… Je suis désolé Héphaïstion, mon tendre Héphaïstion… Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'oubliais de te faire partager ma joie. Ma seule pensée a été pour les dieux et je me suis précipité dans le temple d'Aphrodite le plus proche pour lui faire des sacrifices, pour la remercier d'avoir exaucé le vœu le plus cher à mon cœur.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… C'était Alexandre qui était responsable de mon état ? Enfin… c'était forcément lui parce que je ne partageais mon lit qu'avec lui, mais c'était lui qui avait fait ça… Avec la complicité d'Aphrodite à l'évidence, certes, mais c'était lui qui avait réclamé cette naissance des plus originales…

_ Je… je ne comprends pas… tu veux cet enfant ?m'assurais-je hébété.

_ Bien sûr !

Cette fois ça allait à l'encontre de toutes mes convictions, de ma perception des choses… Enfin, l'histoire dans son ensemble paraissait crédible, cohérente… Mais comment avais-je pu interpréter si mal les choses ? Et pourquoi ce froid une fois mon emprisonnement posé ? Il y avait encore des points à éclaircir…

_ Pourtant tu es furieux… Tu m'en veux…, lui fis-je remarquer.

Ma déclaration était vide d'animosité. J'étais assis sur mon lit, et Alexandre était appuyé contre la structure de celui-ci. Il y avait une certaine distance entre nous, comme une sécurité. Mais nos regards étaient enchainés l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient vides de haine, cherchaient juste des réponses.

_ J'ai cru que tu voulais me priver de mon fils… de _notre_ fils, s'expliqua le fils de Zeus. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu avais disparu après m'avoir annoncé la venue de notre héritier, j'ai pensé que tu voulais me punir en me privant de lui, peut-être même en le tuant.

_ Te punir de quoi ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Je ne savais pas, mais je m'inquiétais en priorité pour notre garçon. Je voulais te retrouver avant l'irréparable…

Devant sa précipitation et son don pour agir sans réfléchir je ne pu que m'exaspérer. Alexandre dû me voir lever les yeux au ciel puisqu'il reprit la parole.

_ Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été excessif…

_ J'avais peur que tu le tues, me justifiais-je.

Si Alexandre m'avait laissé dans mes réflexions je me serais certainement vexé et les cris auraient repris, mais le voir bouger détourna mon attention. Tout en douceur, comme s'il avait peur de provoquer une réaction violente en me brusquant, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit, près de moi. Ses mains vinrent chercher les miennes qu'il pressa gentiment sans quitter mon regard. Trop étonné pour réagir, je ne songeais même pas à le repousser.

_ Tu étais prêt à me quitter… Tu étais _déterminé_ à me quitter… D'ailleurs tu m'as quitté…

_ J'aurais tout fait pour le protéger. J'aurais sacrifié n'importe quoi, et s'il le faut je le referais.

Je m'attendais à nouveau à des cris, à ce qu'il s'offusque que j'accorde plus d'importance à notre fils qu'à lui, mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Non, Alexandre m'adressa un sourire doux, aimant, attendri.

_ Moi j'étais prêt à t'enfermer pour attendre la naissance de notre enfant, et à t'éloigner drastiquement si tu représentais un danger pour lui…, m'avoua-t-il tel un enfant prit en faute.

Cette nouvelle me laissa muet de stupeur. Je réalisais difficilement que je m'étais battu contre le mauvais ennemi, tout comme lui d'ailleurs… En réalité il n'y avait pas d'ennemi, juste deux grands sots incapables de reconnaitre chez l'autre un fort penchant à la protection.

_ Alexandre…, expirais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Mes yeux déversèrent leurs perles salines sans mon consentement. Je ne savais pas si je pleurais de joie, ou de douleur, voire même de dépit, mais je m'en moquais. C'était fort, et c'était libérateur aussi. J'étais à peu près certain que je ne l'avais jamais aimé aussi fort qu'en cet instant…

Mais en attendant mon aimé me regardait avec une certaine crainte. Il n'avait jamais apprécié de me voir dans cet état…

_ Je t'aime Alexandre !ris-je au milieu de mes larmes.

Sa surprise exagérée me fit rire encore plus, et pleurer encore plus en parallèle. Et évidemment, l'affolement de mon roi suivait. Ça aurait pu être drôle, vraiment, si ça n'avait pas été aussi grave, aussi triste.

Comme mon aimé gigotait sans savoir quoi faire, sans oser me toucher, je fis le premier pas, venant me blottir dans ses bras. Son étreinte était raide, assez maladroite, peut-être trop soudaine. Mais au fur et à mesure pourtant il commença à se détendre, et j'eu le droit à un vrai câlin.

_ Par tous les dieux, nous avons été ridicules. Je t'ai fui en pensant que tu voulais faire du mal à notre fils, et tu m'as pourchassé en pensant que je voulais lui faire du mal.

_ Sachons tirer une leçon de nos erreurs. Nous ne réagirons pas une nouvelle fois de la sorte pour notre prochain enfant.

_ Un autre enfant ?répétais-je surpris.

Mon amant releva vers moi ses yeux brillant d'excitation et pleins d'espoir.

_ Tu n'en as pas envie ? Imagines-tu le palais remplis de rires d'enfants ? Imagines-tu les soirées autour du feu, à lire l'Iliade à nos enfants ? Songes-tu au bonheur d'une famille nombreuse et épanouie ?

Très digne de lui… Ce qu'il avait ne le contentait jamais, il lui fallait toujours plus. Un pays à peine conquis appelait déjà à une nouvelle conquête…

_ N'abusons pas de la bonté des dieux…

Mon roi fit la moue mais m'embrassa pour clore le sujet. Nous savions que nous ne tomberions pas d'accord aujourd'hui, et nous avions largement le temps de voir venir pour ce genre de choses. En attendant je voulais juste profiter du baiser. Après ces mois de jeûne rien n'aurait pu me combler davantage. Je retrouvais l'homme que j'aimais, celui dont je n'étais pas parvenu à émanciper mon cœur. Et je découvrais le père derrière l'homme aussi. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'étais désormais conscient que cette traque suivit de cet emprisonnement était le fruit de son attachement à notre fils, mais aussi parce que ses mains caressaient mon ventre depuis le début du baiser. Ce n'était pas vraiment le geste d'un amant puisqu'il était vide de lubricité, mais c'était plutôt la caresse tendre d'un père émerveillé par son statut naissance, adorant déjà son héritier.

Cette constatation m'arrachant quelques larmes heureuses, mon aimé se recula, craignant de m'avoir peiné de quelque façon que ce soit. Je le rassurais d'un sourire avant de me serrer contre lui, vite emprisonné dans ses bras. Le silence qui suivit valait toutes les discutions du monde. J'étais bien, là. J'étais à ma place. Et les mains du père de mon fils caressant tendrement mes cheveux et mon dos… en fait je ne pouvais pas être mieux.

_ Je veux mettre le meilleur médecin dans la confidence pour surveiller l'arrivée de notre héritier, décréta mon aimé.

Je roulais les yeux au ciel. C'était très digne de lui. Il lui fallait toujours le meilleur : le meilleur vin, les meilleures fêtes, les meilleurs cuisiniers, les meilleurs pages, les meilleurs condiments, et maintenant le meilleur médecin… C'était une obsession. Comme il était roi il devait avoir ce qui se faisait de mieux.

_ Mais pour le moment j'ai envie de rattraper un peu de ce temps perdu…

Et sans avertissement préalable il me fit basculer sur le lit, me surplombant sans m'écraser, tout en maintenant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête. Et avec ça il arborait évidemment son sourire espiègle de prédilection…

_ Alexandre !m'écriais-je choqué mais amusé.

_ Pour le moment je ne veux que tes baisers mon aimé, mais je te donnerais tout le loisir de crier mon nom dans le plus parfait des plaisirs si tu as envie de partager cette nuit et toutes celles qui suivront avec moi…

Monopolisant mes lèvres il m'ôta toute possibilité de réponse de la plus délicieuse des façons. Je répondis avec enthousiasme et vite sa langue s'ajouta à notre sensuelle joute. Mes mains furent libérées, mais trouvèrent son corps dans la seconde, redécouvrant les reliefs sans imperfection de son torse. Les siennes allaient et venaient partout sur moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il était multiple…

J'étais aux anges, totalement oublieux des mois passés, pourtant mon amant s'arrêta, récoltant un grognement frustré de ma part. si c'était une vengeance puérile de notre nuit de noces il pouvait être certain que j'allais lui faire payer au centuple…

_ Mais saches quand même que je ne te laisserai pas choisir un autre amant, même s'il s'agit d'une femme. Cela dit, je ne compte pas te forcer à me donner ton corps, poursuivit-il.

Mon soupir exaspéré lui transmit ma façon de voir les choses. Pour le coup j'aurais presque eu envie de changer effectivement d'amant…

_ Je t'aime Alexandre…, lui rappelais-je.

_ Je t'aime Héphaïstion !me coupa Alexandre en exprimant un fort besoin de convaincre.

Je gratifiais sa réponse d'un baiser tendre mais chastes pendant que mes doigts jouaient avec ses divines boucles dorées. Lorsque je me reculais de ses lèvres, je pu mesurer dans ses yeux toute son incertitude, sa peur. Il s'efforçait de me la cacher, mais je le connaissais mieux que ça…

_ Pour le moment je n'ai aucune envie de changer d'amant, ne me donne pas des raisons de le faire…, jouais-je.

Et cette seule remarque encouragea mon Alexandre à se jeter à nouveau sur moi. Je fus couvert de baisers et de caresses dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser notre manque de l'autre. Nous n'étions jamais assez proches… Mais les envies de mon aimé prirent un tournant bien différent après d'innombrables cajoleries. Et ce n'était pas que je n'avais pas envie de le suivre, mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable…

_ Alexandre… mon amour, je suis épuisé…

Mon amant s'arrêta brusquement, cessant de câliner ma cuisse en remontant toujours plus mon vêtement. Il avait l'air sonné, mais pas furieux. Ou alors pas encore…

_ Je suis vraiment désolé…, m'excusais-je d'une petite voix.

_ Ne le sois pas mon tendre ami. C'est de ma faute, je ne prends pas assez soin de toi. Mais ça va changer, dès maintenant ! D'abord je vais rester près de toi pour veiller sur ton sommeil, et quand tu seras bien reposé tu mangeras un repas digne de ce nom avec moi. Nous aviserons ensuite de ton état pour poursuivre cette étreinte.

Sa prévenance me faisait chaud au cœur. Nous étions si loin de notre affrontement le jour de nos noces… Cette fois c'était bel et bien mon compagnon que j'avais devant moi, qui me caressait la joue avec douceur pour me rassurer.

_ Je t'aime…

_ Dis-le encore, m'implora mon époux.

_ Je t'aime Alexandre.

_ Que ces mots m'ont manqué… J'en rêvais chaque nuit mais quand je venais te voir le jour tu n'étais qu'haine et mépris à mon égard… Je t'aime Héphaïstion, et je ne survivrai pas à une nouvelle coupure de la sorte.

_ Il n'y en aura plus, lui promis-je.

Les yeux humides de mon aimé me brisèrent le cœur. Il fouillait les miens à la recherche de la moindre trace de mensonge, parce qu'il avait peur, peur d'être blessé à nouveau, peur d'être une nouvelle fois abandonné. Mais ça n'arriverait plus, j'en étais certain. Si je devais encore fuir, ce serait avec lui cette fois, et notre fils, évidemment. Ma détermination lui redonna confiance, et un semblant de sourire, avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans mon cou.

_ Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime… Je t'aime…, répéta sans fin mon aimé en intercalant un tendre baiser sur ma nuque entre chaque.

_ Tu sais que je suis incapable de te demander d'arrêter…, susurrais-je envouté par sa douceur.

_ Alors rien de me force à arrêter, me sourit-il triomphant.

Parfaitement détendu dans ses bras, je me penchais à peine et il comprit immédiatement que je réclamais un baiser, qu'il s'empressa de m'offrir. J'aurais pu rester ainsi des heures durant si la fatigue ne rendait pas déjà mon corps si lent… Et bien évidemment mon aimé s'aperçut vite de mon état.

_ Dors mon tendre compagnon, je veille sur toi, chuchota mon amant doucereux.

Un bâillement qui n'avait rien de discret m'échappa, faisant pouffer mon aimé. Me tenant toujours tendrement contre lui, il s'allongea sur le dos pour m'entrainer avec lui. Mon corps lourd de sommeil ne protesta pas. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa prison dorée, ce cocon de chaleur si rassurant et familier. Toutes mes heures de sommeil en retard s'accumulèrent pour me tirer dans les bras de mon Morphée personnel. Et comme à chaque fois que je retournais dans ses bras après une absence trop longue, mon sommeil fut aussi lourd que reposant.


	9. Chapitre 9

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, bien au chaud dans les couvertures. Je me sentais bien, reposé, prêt à déplacer des montagnes au besoin. C'était délectable, surtout après ces semaines d'épuisement. C'était comme pouvoir à nouveau boire après une soif qui avait duré des heures…

J'étais heureux, j'étais bien, j'étais au chaud, et pourtant… Pourtant quand je me retournais paresseusement vers l'autre côté du lit les larmes me vinrent aux yeux. J'étais seul dans ce lit, et par extension dans cette pièce. La réconciliation avec Alexandre, sa tendresse envers notre fils, ses caresses et ses mots amoureux… Tout ça était bien trop beau pour être vrai. J'avais rêvé… Mon épuisement, sans doute, m'avait mené jusqu'à cette illusion si douce et si crédible.

Et dire que j'avais été si heureux durant ce songe utopique. La cruauté des dieux n'avait donc aucune limite…

J'eu tout à coup froid. J'étais au chaud pourtant, mais j'avais froid. Ça venait de l'intérieur, je n'y pouvais rien. Il faudrait bien que je m'y habitue à l'évidence, ce n'était pas près de changer… Enfin, si… Avec la naissance de mon fils ça changerait un peu, ce serait _différent_…

Mes larmes perlèrent d'elles-mêmes. C'était le désagrément qui découlait naturellement de ce repos trop bienfaiteur : quand on a plus de force, on ne peut certainement pas en gaspiller en pleurant.

_ Héphaïstion ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Faut-il que je fasse appeler un médecin ?paniqua une voix. Gardes ! Gardes !

Je sursautais violemment alors qu'un homme se précipitait sur le lit. Je ne l'avais pas vu approcher, ni même entendu… Et voilà que maintenant il me plaquait contre lui, dans un état d'affolement tout à fait communicatif. C'était Alexandre… Alexandre qui me tenait dans ses bras, se préoccupant autant de moi que de notre enfant… Alors je n'avais pas rêvé… Mais alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là à mon réveil ?

_ Gardes !cria mon aimé furieux. Votre futur roi est en péril et vous ne daignez même pas bouger !

_ Mais… que… non, je…, bafouillais-je lamentablement.

Les portes claquèrent alors que des pas précipités se faisaient entendre. Deux gardes alertes se présentèrent devant nous, déjà prêts à accomplir la moindre tâche que leur donnerait leur roi, même un caprice… A voir leur air effrayés, Alexandre avait dû être un véritable avec eux dernièrement… Cette appréhension ne pouvait pas dater d'aujourd'hui…

_ Mon consort a besoin d'un médecin, je veux que vous…

_ Non !l'arrêtais-je mortifié. Je vais bien !

Mon compagnon m'accorda enfin un peu de son attention, véritablement perdu. Je ne l'étais pas moins que lui, mais j'étais encore conscient que je n'avais pas besoin de ça… Par contre je n'avais aucune envie d'avouer devant ces militaires que ma détresse ne concernait en rien mon état de santé. Il me restait encore un peu de dignité, et je tenais à la conserver…

_ Mais alors…

Mon aimé n'acheva pas sa phrase, se contentant de me dévisager sans comprendre. Il congédia les gardes d'un geste de la main, sans même cesser de me fixer. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls à nouveau, moi rougissant de honte, il essuya de ses pouces mes joues noyées de larmes qui cessaient tout juste de couler.

_ Pourquoi ces larmes mon aimé ?chuchota mon Alexandre avec tendresse.

_ J'ai cru… j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé…, m'expliquais-je sommairement en baissant la tête.

Un court silence suivit mon aveu. Je n'avais pas besoin de développer plus la crainte qui m'avait habité. Je savais qu'il comprenait de quoi je parlais. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'énormément de mots la plupart du temps. Pas quand il s'agissait de ces failles que nous ne révélions qu'à l'autre…

_ Pardonne-moi mon aimé, je pensais être revenu avant ton réveil. Il me fallait juste donner des ordres pour qu'on te prépare de quoi te restaurer…

Une main chaude et infiniment douce vint relever mon visage et je fus englouti dans la seconde par les yeux aimants de mon époux. Je fus immédiatement mis en confiance, apaisé. A eux seuls, ses yeux étaient une promesse. Mais il la formula quand même à voix haute.

_ Plus jamais, mon aimé, plus jamais je ne te laisserais. Plus jamais tu ne seras autorisé à délaisser mes côtés, à t'éloigner de moi. Tu es irrémédiablement enchainé à moi, acheva-t-il espiègle.

_ Ce n'est pas le pire des châtiments, ris-je complice.

_ C'est le tien.

Lui rendant le sourire qu'il m'offrait, je vins me poster dans ses bras, à ma place. J'avais retrouvé cette chaleur douce que j'aimais tant, dont j'étais dépendant. Ce fut en cet instant que je réalisais ma chance. J'étais déterminé à m'émanciper de son être, mais mon corps criait son besoin d'être près de lui. C'était viscéral…

_ Tu m'as tant manqué…, expirais-je.

_ Je n'ai délaissé le lit qu'une poignée de minutes.

_ Je ne parle pas de ça…

Nos regards se rencontrèrent, graves, intenses. Alexandre effaça le poids qui écrasait mon cœur en courtisant mes lèvres des siennes le temps d'un chaste mais tendre baiser. Ses lèvres sucrées retirèrent de mon cœur l'amertume qui l'avait longuement habité.

_ Tu m'as manqué aussi mon tendre Patrocle, plus que je ne saurais l'exprimer…, souffla-t-il sincère. Plus que je ne saurais le supporter…

_ Je t'aime, répondis-je simplement.

Mon compagnon m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus longtemps, moins chastement… Sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne alors que ses mains caressaient mon dos. Je m'accrochais à lui dans un parfait abandon. Je lui appartenais, ce n'était plus un secret pour personne.

Un mouvement brusque de sa part me fit hoqueter. Mon aimé venait tout juste de se mettre debout, ne desserrant à aucun moment sa prise sur mon corps. Il commença à marcher, picorant régulièrement mes lèvres, et dépassant assez vite les portes qui m'avaient cloitré dans mes quartiers de prisonnier.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Je veux passer toute ma vie avec toi Héphaïstion, alors comprend que cette séparation de nos quartiers me frustre. Nous serons bien mieux dans mes appartements. A moins que… à moins que tu ne veuilles pas partager tes quartiers avec moi…, hésita-t-il finalement.

_ Nous sommes mariés Alexandre !ris-je une fois mon étonnement passé.

Pas dans les meilleures conditions, certes, mais notre union avait été prononcée. De nombreux couples ne partageaient pas leur repos, et Olympias en avait été le parfait exemple, mais nous étions différents. Nous avions commencé très jeunes, et ce n'était que très récemment que cette habitude avait connu des difficultés. Il n'y avait pas lieu de se montrer prude, chaste, après tout ce que nous avions fait dans l'intimité de sa chambre…

_ Je me rappelle de ton enthousiasme lors de la cérémonie, marmonna-t-il.

_ Equivalent au tien, lui rappelais-je.

Mon aimé grimaça mais ne put pas vraiment protester. Il avait l'air déçu en se remémorant ce jour. Ça ne correspondait nullement à nos attentes. Notre amour était tellement plus beau, plus grand et plus noble, que cette cérémonie essentiellement politique…

_ Il faudra que nous remarier, décréta-t-il. Ce sera une cérémonie que nous aurons désirée autant l'un que l'autre, avec uniquement nos amis proches, peut-être à l'extérieur…

_ En bord de mer, rêvassais-je.

Ses yeux pétillant m'informèrent qu'il n'était absolument pas opposé à cette idée. Nous échangeâmes un nouveau sourire complice et amoureux, nous moquant éperdument des personnes que nous croisions et choquions dans les couloirs. Maintenant que notre relation était connue de tous, et que l'héritier grandissait en moi, nous n'avions plus aucune raison de ménager leur sensibilité.

Je me laissais aller dans les bras de mon amant, reconnaissant les couloirs que j'avais déjà tant empruntés depuis qu'il ne partageait plus la chambre de sa mère. J'aurais pu faire ce trajet les yeux fermés… Rares étaient les jours où je ne l'avais pas fait. Rejoindre les quartiers de mon ami, puis amant, était une habitude que j'avais prise très tôt. Même quand j'étais fâché, Alexandre faisait toujours en sorte que ce soit possible. Ce voyou me rappelait que j'avais certains de mes livres préférés dans sa chambre, et quand je m'y rendais pour les récupérer, avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais lui parler, il me bloquait toujours dans cette pièce pour s'expliquer, mettre son cœur à mes pieds. La réconciliation ne tardait jamais trop longtemps… Même quand nous n'étions qu'amis je ne parvenais pas à résister à ses yeux implorants…

_ Es-tu vaguement conscient que je sais marcher ?l'interrogeais-je taquin.

_ J'aime t'avoir dans mes bras, se justifia-t-il. Et puis ainsi je m'assure que je suis le centre de ton attention.

Je ne protestais pas. J'étais bien dans ses bras, malgré tous les regards que je recevais. Les autres pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ça ne m'atteindrait pas. Il y avait un fossé entre eux et moi. Le roi ne prenait pas n'importe qui dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. C'était un privilège qui n'appartenait qu'à moi. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait tout simplement demandé aux gardes de s'en occuper. Et puis, que pouvaient-ils y faire ? J'étais non seulement son second, mais aussi le consort. A part Alexandre lui-même, personne n'avait plus de pouvoir que moi en ce royaume.

Les portes de ses quartiers enfin franchies, je restais sans voix devant ce que je voyais. C'était toujours les mêmes lieux, oui, mais il y avait eu quelques ajouts… Un couffin. L'ouvrage d'ébène sculpté était tout simplement magnifique. Un bijou…

_ Un berceau…, expirais-je.

_ Tu croyais que j'allais laisser mon fils loin de moi ?me taquina gentiment mon aimé. Et comme je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais de notre enfant, je préférais qu'il reste avec moi.

_ Alexandre !m'émus-je.

Mon compagnon me sourit tendrement et ne broncha pas lorsque je me jetais sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec une passion débordante. Sans que je comprenne réellement comment, nous atterrîmes sur le lit, Alexandre m'ayant posé avec une douceur extrême. Je fus couvert de baisers durant les minutes qui suivirent, mais ce n'était pas assez pour moi.

_ Alexandre…, haletais-je. Je t'en prie mon aimé… j'ai besoin de plus…

Mon roi s'immobilisa alors, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de ma cuisse. Je geignis douloureusement, mon besoin se faisant de plus en plus pressant, mais mon aimé ne m'accorda pas la douce délivrance dont j'avais tant besoin. Il se redressa juste assez pour offusquer mes lèvres d'un baiser aussi bref que chaste, puis s'installa en position assise dans le lit. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il avortait notre délicieuse débauche. La vision du plateau de nourriture qu'il posait sur le lit m'aida un peu.

_ Tu te venges ?m'écriais-je choqué.

_ Non, je m'assure que tu te restaures, me nargua-t-il. Je ne te ferai pas l'amour tant que tu n'auras pas repris des forces. Crois-moi, ça me fait encore plus de mal qu'à toi.

Ça j'en doutais fortement… Lui pouvait toujours aller visiter d'autres lits, mais pas moi. D'ailleurs je n'en avais pas envie. C'était lui que je voulais, et justement il en profitait pour me faire du chantage. Monstre… Comment pouvait-il me faire ça, dans ma condition ?

_ Je porte ton fils, lui rappelais-je.

_ Raison de plus.

Cette réponse me renvoya à celle d'Olympias quand je lui avais demandé de me laisser partir, parce que mon enfant était son petit-fils. J'en fus profondément troublé. Devais-je comprendre que j'avais mal interprété ses motivations, à elle aussi ?

_ Dis-moi mon tendre Alexandre…, commençais-je hésitant.

_ Oui ?m'incita mon aimé.

_ Comment ta mère appréhende la naissance de notre fils ?

Mon compagnon soupira, me faisant craindre le pire. La reine était aussi perfide que cruelle, si elle en voulait à notre progéniture ça s'annonçait particulièrement mal…

_ Tu sais, je crois qu'il faudra la surveiller en permanence… Elle a attendu si longuement que je lui donne un petit-fils, et maintenant qu'il est là elle veut tout gérer autour de sa naissance. Elle a déjà constitué un groupe de femmes enceintes, pour que notre enfant ait des camarades de jeux et même d'éventuelles courtisanes… Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là ! Elle a déjà fait commencer des travaux pour lui faire une chambre magnifique, quand il sera en âge de délaisser la notre. Evidemment elles seront quand même reliées par une porte cachée.

_ Ça ne la dérange pas que ce soit moi qui le porte ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Je crois qu'elle s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'aucune femme ne retiendrait assez mon attention pour avoir ce privilège. Et puis elle m'a dit que tu lui avais fait forte impression en luttant avec tant de fougue pour ta liberté.

_ Elle ne m'a pas donné l'impression de m'admirer, marmonnais-je.

_ Elle t'en veut de t'être enfui.

J'allais protester vertement mais Alexandre m'en empêcha, bâillonnant mes lèvres des siennes. Il me connaissait trop bien… La preuve : lorsque je voulu profiter de sa diversion à mes propres fins, pour le ramener vers une luxure bienheureuse et libératrice, il se recula de moi en douceur.

_ Bien essayé, admit-il rieur. Mais tu as besoin de manger, ne crois pas que je l'oublie.

_ Je pourrais manger après !tentais-je geignard.

_ Tu es tellement détendu après que tu n'aspires plus qu'à dormir…

J'acceptais ma défaite en ronchonnant quelque peu. Pour une fois qu'il était le plus raisonnable de nous deux… Et puis il y avait des choses qui semblaient très intéressantes sur ce plateau… Cette pomme d'un rouge vif et envoutant par exemple…

Mon Alexandre suivit mon regard et s'empara du fruit qui était désormais l'objet de mes convoitises. S'emparant d'une dague plus qu'aiguisée, il découpa la pomme en quartiers dont il porta un premier à mes lèvres. Mon estomac se rappelant à moi, je ne pu que croquer avec envie dans la chair ferme et sucrée. Le second quartier n'eut pas plus de difficultés à passer, et le fruit fut ainsi rapidement consommé. Le retour de ma faim faillit me pousser à congédier mon compagnon de sa nouvelle occupation, mais je vis que me nourrir l'amusait, lui plaisait, alors je le laissais poursuivre. Je m'ajoutais même dans ce jeu, choisissant à mon tour ses fruits préférés pour le nourrir, installé sur ses genoux. La satisfaction de se remplir l'estomac avait remplacé la frustration. Et les baisers, orgies de goûts sucrées, ne faisaient que sublimer ce plaisir…

Mais mon bonheur fut trop vite écourté. Alexandre était réclamé ailleurs, il avait des ordres à donner, des personnes à écouter, des dossiers à lire… Et évidemment, « dans mon état », il ne voulait pas « prendre de risque » alors je n'avais pas le droit de l'assister, comme je le faisais habituellement. J'étais consigné à la chambre pour dormir, éventuellement manger, mais surtout me reposer dans le calme le plus total.

M'ennuyant profondément après une poignée d'heures d'attente, mon attention se porta tout naturellement sur le berceau. Je vins me pencher dessus, caressant le bois à l'ouvrage sublime. Une main sur mon ventre, l'autre sur le bois, je songeais à ce que serait la vie de mon enfant, ses aventures, ses ambitions, ses obstacles… Mais avant ça il y aurait tant de chemin à parcourir… et évidemment ça me faisait peur. La vie au palais n'était pas vraiment des plus sereines, et encore moins des plus sûres. Alors j'avais peur, et même lorsqu'Alexandre vint enfin me rejoindre, m'enlaçant tendrement, je ne pu oublier le sujet.

_ Tu crois vraiment que nous serons capables d'élever cet enfant au milieu des guerres ?le questionnais-je.

Mes yeux humides exprimaient mieux que je ne le pouvais la terreur qui m'habitait. Je ne pouvais pas mourir sur un champ de bataille, délaissant ma progéniture adorée, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon aimé à ces combats sans fin… Alors qu'étais-je censé faire ? Choisir ?

_ Nous allons cesser les conquêtes…, trancha Alexandre.

Je le regardais sans comprendre de longues minutes durant. Je m'attendais à ce que mon compagnon revienne sur ses propos, se démente, mais non. Il restait déterminé, et je n'en étais que plus choqué.

_ Mais… Et ton rêve ?m'écriais-je.

_ Mon plus grand rêve se situe juste là en ce moment, me sourit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. Et nous avons bien assez à faire ici. Il nous faut poser les bases d'un empire solide qu'il pourra reprendre pour l'agrandir. L'achèvement de notre rêve se tient entre les mains de notre descendance mon aimé, mais ils auront besoin d'aide pour y parvenir.

L'émotion me submergea alors que je lui sautais au cou, pleurant chaudement contre son épaule. Ses bras vinrent tout naturellement m'entourer pendant que les doigts de sa main droite fourrageaient mes cheveux pour m'aider à me calmer.

_ Je t'aime Héphaïstion… je t'aime si fort…, chuchota-t-il contre mon oreille. Et j'aime notre fils aussi !

Je me serrais d'autant plus contre lui et le laissais me porter une nouvelle fois au lit. Blotti confortablement dans ses bras, je pouvais concevoir l'avenir plus sereinement. Mon aimé avait toujours eu une soif dévorante de conquêtes, parce que ça rentrait dans son rêve. Il voulait un monde unifié, mais ne voyait pas que ses acquis devaient être consolidés, unifiés eux aussi… Alors oui, la charge de travail qui nous attendait était considérable, mais c'était déjà plus réaliste qu'une conquête du monde entier.

La main de mon aimé passait et repassait sans cesse sur mon ventre, y prodiguant de tendres caresses circulaires. Il s'émerveillait de la rondeur de mon nombril… et moi je m'émerveillais de le voir ainsi subjugué.

_ Il va falloir nommer notre fils d'ailleurs…, réalisa mon aimé.

C'était un sujet auquel je n'avais pas donné une grande réflexion, effectivement… J'avais bien d'autres problèmes en tête, alors ce n'était pas ma priorité. Mais maintenant que la situation s'était apaisée, il était temps de se décider. Bien sûr nous pouvions toujours le faire plus tard, mais Alexandre était tellement excité par l'idée de nommer notre enfant que je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

_ Je voudrais un prénom tiré des poèmes Homériques…

_ C'est une merveilleuse idée mon aimé…, approuva mon compagnon.

Il appuya son assentiment d'un baiser tendre puis reporta son regard sur sa main qui cajolait mon ventre. Je savais qu'il était en train de lister les noms des héros, mais nous avions nos préférés…

_ Achille ?proposais-je.

Mon aimé se mit à rire. Il savait qu'il était mon Achille personnel, et j'étais d'ailleurs le seul autorisé à le nommer de la sorte. Philotas avait appris à courir très vite le jour où il s'y était aventuré… Alors évidemment ce nom était un hommage à sa personne, et à l'amour que je lui portais. Je devais ce fils inattendu à Alexandre…

_ Patrocle ?contrecarra-t-il.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire, frottant mon nez contre le sien. C'était si doux de sa part. Il n'y avait que moi qu'il surnommait Patrocle, toujours dans cette logique qui faisait de lui l'héritier d'Achille. Les consorts ne recevaient que peu d'affection ou d'attention de la part du roi. Mais pour nous c'était différent. C'était Alexandre, mon roi…

_ Achandre !m'écriais-je.

Mon aimé sursauta violemment devant la soudaineté et l'intonation de ma trouvaille. Je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche, désolé de l'avoir secoué de la sorte, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Achandre était un bon compromis, juste milieu entre Achille et Alexandre. Et puis il sonnait bien dans mon oreille…

_ Ach… Achandre ?répéta mon époux un peu étonné.

Je hochais timidement la tête, craignant sa réaction. Le père était toujours favorisé dans le choix du nom de l'enfant, et comme j'étais celui qui le portait j'imaginais sans peine que j'héritais du rôle de « mère » qui n'a pas vraiment voix au chapitre. C'était malvenu de lui imposer mon idée… Je ne pouvais rien choisir sans son accord concernant notre héritier.

_ Achandre… Achandre l'heureux… Achandre l'élu… Achandre l'aimé…, réfléchit mon aimé à voix haute. Ça me semble bien.

_ Tu aimes vraiment ?m'assurais-je.

_ C'est le nom que tu as choisi mon amour, voilà ce que j'aime le plus, me sourit-il.

La nuit tombait alors que nous tranchions ce débat. Mon compagnon m'ayant imposé un rythme de sommeil normal, la fatigue me pesait déjà. Après un dernier baiser, je me réinstallais bien confortablement dans les bras de mon époux et fermais les yeux, profitant des caresses qu'il prodiguait dans mes cheveux et mon dos.

_ Achandre, fils prodige d'Héphaïstion et d'Alexandre, soupira mon compagnon rêveur. Il n'est pas né et pourtant sa vie fait déjà grand bruit.

Et sur ces paroles je pus m'endormir serein, assuré que notre fils, notre petit Achandre, serait le joyau d'un royaume dévoué et d'un roi prêt à tout pour lui.


	10. Chapitre 10

Alexandre l'avait décidé, alors Alexandre l'avait fait. Il m'avait trouvé le meilleur des médecins pour suivre cette grossesse qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Le vieil homme, bien que sage et avertit de mon sexe, avait fait les yeux ronds en avisant mon ventre. Même si le peuple avait été mis au courant, pour justifier notre union, il n'arrivait pas encore à s'y faire. Quoi de plus naturel…

Et une fois le choc passé il m'avait examiné sous toutes les coutures, le regard jaloux et possessif de mon aimé pesant sur lui. les détails pratiques avaient été les plus durs à évaluer, puisque la zone incriminée était particulièrement intime, et donc réservée à mon époux, mais à force de patience nous avions fait le tour de la question.

_ Il faudra mettre au monde cet enfant par césarienne, annonça gravement le médecin. Votre ami…

_ Mon époux, le coupa mon aimé sans le moindre tact.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour l'inciter à la retenue. Son regard dur mua en une tendre cajolerie alors qu'il s'asseyait près de moi sur le lit et m'enlaçait.

_ Votre époux est incapable d'accoucher comme une femme, il n'est pas formé de la même façon… Mais je dois vous prévenir : la majorité des femmes qui sont obligées de recourir à la césarienne ne survivent pas…

Ayant le corps de mon aimé contre le mien, je sentis l'impact de la nouvelle. Il s'était raidi brusquement, tout comme moi. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle, même pas du tout. J'ignorais s'il avait déjà assisté à ce genre d'interventions, mais je me rappelais en avoir vu une… Une vraie rivière de sang, des cris, des pleurs… Mais l'enfant allait bien, en sécurité dans les bras de son père éplorée par la perte de sa femme…

_ Vous devez bien pouvoir empêcher ça ! Vous êtes le meilleur du royaume !intervint mon aimé.

_ Ce n'est pas si simple mon roi…, grimaça le vieil homme. Je ne connais nul homme plus habile que moi pour cette pratique, mais cette expérience ne me prévient en rien de certaines pertes… Tout dépend de l'individu et de sa résistance…

Evidemment il n'y avait rien dans ce discours qui soit susceptible de calmer mon amant. Il n'était déjà pas assez angoissé comme ça… Et puis ça ne me rassurait pas non plus. C'était quand même ma vie qu'on évoquait en ces perspectives peu encourageantes, et mon état promettait un trépas des plus douloureux. De quoi appréhender sereinement l'avenir…

_ Mais il y a peut-être une autre solution…, glissa le vieil homme en rassemblant ses affaires.

_ Parlez, ordonna Alexandre tendu.

Sa brusquerie me fit sursauter, ramenant à moi son attention. Ses yeux affolés fouillaient les miens à la rechercher d'un réconfort que je ne pouvais pas lui donner…

_ A ce stade de la grossesse, je peux pratiquer une césarienne.

_ Mon fils vivra ?s'enquit immédiatement mon époux.

_ Non Alexandre…, répondis-je à la place du médecin. C'est beaucoup trop tôt, ça le tuera…

J'avais parlé d'une voix faible, lointaine, mais surtout choquée. Ce que nous proposait ce médecin était tout à fait révoltant ! Il voulait tuer notre fils, notre petit Achandre, et nous présentait l'affaire comme un service qu'il nous rendrait !

_ Vous voulez tuer mon fils ?s'assura mon aimé pris de court.

_ Votre époux aura bien plus de chance de survie si nous intervenons au plus vite. A vrai dire, la possibilité qu'il meure serait infime, se justifia l'homme.

Je craignais le zèle d'Alexandre dans la protection de ma vie. Il était tout à fait hors de question que je tue mon propre fils, mais ce médecin présentait les choses de sorte à convaincre mon compagnon que c'était notre meilleure option. Notre réconciliation était trop fraiche pour nous disputer à nouveau au sujet… Je ne voulais pas perdre à nouveau Alexandre… mais je ne voulais pas non plus devoir choisir entre lui et mon fils…

_ Alexandre, je t'en supplie, ne prend pas de décision disproportionnée…, chuchotais-je les larmes aux yeux.

Mon époux sonda longuement mes yeux noyés de larmes pendant qu'il caressait ma joue. Il était tout aussi perdu que moi, mais il restait perméable à ma détresse. C'était toujours ça…

_ Laissez-nous, commanda mon aimé. Nous vous ferons appeler en cas de besoin.

Le médecin parut assez étonné que son projet fou ne reçoive pas un grand succès, mais ne protesta pas. Il récupéra son matériel et nous quitta après avoir salué le roi. Un silence lourd s'abattit sur nous une fois seuls. Je réalisais à peine que je n'allais peut-être pas voir grandir mon fils. D'ailleurs je n'allais peut-être pas non plus entendre ses premiers cris, ni même le tenir dans mes bras…

Pourtant ça n'entachait en rien ma résolution. Si je venais à périr en lui donnant la vie, alors mon existence aura été bénéfique pour quelqu'un. Après toute une vie passée à tuer sans grande distinction, ce serait la meilleure des retraites possibles… Cet enfant ne serait pas seul. Il aurait son père, qui le chérirait pour deux. Et puis même s'il me coûtait de l'admettre, il aurait Olympias aussi…

_ Si je comprends bien… il me faut choisir entre l'homme que j'aime et mon fils…, résuma tristement mon aimé.

_ La décision est déjà prise mon Alexandre, posais-je calmement. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous devons privilégier Achandre. Si je dois périr pour qu'il vive alors soit, je l'accepterai. C'est un sacrifice que je suis prêt à faire. J'ai déjà vécu une vie bien remplie.

_ Une vie bien trop courte!

Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il protestait. Il avait peur, je le sentais bien…

_ Et lui n'en a pas eu du tout… Mon aimé, soit raisonnable. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur notre héritier. Tant qu'il vivra, une part de moi sera toujours avec toi…

_ Mais moi je veux le voir grandir à tes côtés, se lamenta mon amant. Je veux te voir le bercer pour calmer ses pleurs, et lui chanter des berceuses. Je veux te voir t'émouvoir de ses premiers pas, et t'inquiéter de ses chutes. Je veux t'entendre lui raconter l'histoire des grands héros, et t'exaspérer de mes enseignements… Je ne vis que pour ça Héphaïstion ! Je veux te voir élever notre fils, et t'y aider…

_ Ne t'étais-tu pas déjà résigné à élever cet enfant seul ?lui rappelais-je.

_ Le contexte était parfaitement différent ! Et crois-moi je ne l'envisageais pas avec un grand enthousiasme !se justifia-t-il férocement.

_ Ce n'est pas un reproche mon aimé, lui assurais-je tendrement. C'est juste que désormais il faudra envisager cette possibilité avec plus de sérieux…

Mon roi, peiné comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie d'opulence et de satisfaction constante, baissa la tête. Il n'avait plus la force de soutenir mon regard. C'était la première fois qu'il était impuissant quant à une conquête à l'issue indéterminée… Pourtant je ne pouvais pas clore le sujet si vite. Même si c'était pénible à entendre, il fallait que certaines choses soient posées. Une fois la discussion achevée nous pourrions ainsi libérer notre esprit de cette menace, la repousser au loin.

_ Je t'aime Alexandre.

Mon aimé releva brusquement la tête. Le changement de ton était clairement audible. J'étais passé de la gravité à la tendresse, mais il en avait besoin. Il ferait un blocage si je m'enfonçais dans l'aspect sinistre qui entourait la venue miraculeuse de notre fils.

_ Ni toi ni moi n'avons envie de tuer cet enfant, alors il nous faudra prendre le risque. C'est notre fils Alexandre.

Mon tendre époux ne contesta pas ma décision, pas plus qu'il ne l'approuva. Pour unique réponse je dû me contenter de cette étreinte désespérée qu'il m'offrit. J'y répondis avec douceur, caressant ses cheveux en espérant pouvoir ainsi l'apaiser.

_ Promet-moi, Alexandre… promet-moi que si je ne survis pas à sa naissance, tu n'en tiendras pas rigueur à Achandre, que tu l'aimeras pour nous deux…, l'implorais-je.

_ Comment pourrais-je exécrer ta chair mon aimé ?répliqua-t-il dans un murmure.

_ Promet-moi Alexandre, insistais-je.

_ Je t'en fais le serment. Je veillerai sur lui. Mais ça ne t'empêche en rien de t'accrocher à la vie de toutes tes forces…

Me détachant doucement de son corps, je m'emparais de son visage pour l'embrasser. Le premier baiser me laissa sur ma faim, en appelant un autre. Celui-là même fut tout aussi frustrant, réclamant un nouveau. Et ainsi, au fil de mes tentatives de me rassasier de ses lèvres nous finîmes haletants, allongés sur le lit.

Je surplombais mon aimé, installé sur son bassin, et je savais que je ne le laissais pas indifférent. Loin de là même… Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara de moi. Depuis quand n'avions-nous pas fait l'amour ? La nuit de noces ne comptait pas, c'était indiscutable, alors il fallait remonter à notre séparation… C'était bien trop loin…

_ Sachons profiter du temps qui nous est offert, suggérais-je fiévreux.

Mon Alexandre oublia tout alors que ces mots glissaient entre mes lèvres. Il se jeta sur moi, me faisant basculer sur le dos, et me dévora de baisers affamés, et pourtant tendres. Je ne pouvais que gémir et subir ce délicieux assaut. Il n'y avait pas meilleur amant qu'Alexandre… ou du moins je n'en connaissais pas d'autres. Enfin… ce n'était pas non plus les occasions qui s'étaient multipliées, ni même l'envie de tester ailleurs…

Mes réflexions fondirent en une poignée de secondes lorsque l'air vint lécher à son tour ma peau, dans son intégralité. Je rencontrais alors le regard sauvage de mon amant qui caressait mon corps nu de son regard. Comme s'il ne le connaissait pas déjà par cœur… Il n'y avait eu qu'une petite –enfin… c'était une question de point de vue…- modification depuis notre dernière étreinte.

Je réalisais alors dans quelle position je me trouvais. J'étais toujours allongé sur le dos, mais mes cuisses surélevées étaient très largement ouvertes, et justement mon amant s'était installé entre, à genoux, sa toge déformée par une bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Il semblait sur le point de me dévorer… et je ne demandais pas mieux… Pour y parvenir, je me redressais juste assez pour lui retirer son vêtement et mordais sa lèvre inférieure. Je connaissais très bien l'impact de ce petit geste sur lui…

Conformément à mes attentes, Alexandre se jeta sur moi après cette provocation. Il était désinhibé au possible, ses mains enserrant mon bassin contre lequel il frottait furieusement son érection, me donnant une idée assez précise du rythme qu'il allait délicieusement m'imposer très vite. Je ne pouvais que gémir en m'ouvrant encore plus à lui pour implorer sa conquête. Mais mon amant poursuivait sa torture avec toujours plus d'ardeur, ses dents venant mordre mes tétons pour que je me cambre. C'était une position indécente au possible, mais je m'en moquais. Nous avions fait pire par le passé…

Arriva enfin le moment tant attendu de la pénétration. Je le compris en voyant mon aimé ralentir et se mettre soigneusement en place. Il aimait faire la chose en douceur, opérer cette union avec amour. Et pour ça il s'allongeait sur moi, assemblant au possible nos corps avant l'apothéose de la fusion. Mais là ce n'était pas possible.

J'étais gêné au possible, mortifié. Mon ventre prenait de la place, et il serait amené à en prendre encore plus à l'avenir… Nos ébats en seraient modifiés puisque mon amant aimait se coller à moi dans les instants de fièvre… Là je me faisais l'effet de ces hommes bedonnants dont le ventre gras se balance à chaque pas et la barbe possède assez de vivre pour affronter un siège de cinq mois…

Honteux au possible, je me dégageais en douceur, ne rêvant que de me faire oublier. Jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'un jour mon physique puisse faire obstacle à notre passion. Frustré, je me cachais sous les couvertures. Voilà que j'étais de nouveau emprisonné… Bloqué dans un corps qui ne correspondait plus à celui que j'avais toujours eu…

_ Que t'arrive-t-il mon tendre Héphaïstion ? Tu ne désires déjà plus mes baisers ? Me suis-je montré trop empressé ?s'enquit mon aimé en venant se coller contre mon dos.

_ Je suis énorme, geignis-je. Et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant… Tu ferais mieux d'aller te soulager chez une courtisane… Elle pourra te plaire et te satisfaire, elle…

_ Je ne désire personne d'autre que toi. Héphaïstion tu portes la vie…, chuchota-t-il émerveillé.

Sa main se porta sur mon ventre enflé. Bien loin de me réconforter, ce geste me poussa dans l'idée que je n'avais plus le moindre pouvoir de séduction. J'étais un père à présent, rien de plus… Je doutais même de retrouver ma place de général après la naissance de mon fils…

_ Je serais un homme bien superficiel si je ne t'aimais que pour ton corps, ne crois-tu pas ?poursuivit mon roi. Tu n'as pas pris de poids mon aimé, ce que je vois n'est pas l'œuvre d'un excès de nourriture…

C'était même plutôt le contraire. Si nous avions su nous contenter d'une amitié respectueuse et loyale, comme Aristote ne cessait de nous le conseiller, nous n'en serions pas là… Au lieu de cela nous, ses sages disciples, nous avions copulé à outrance, profitant de la moindre occasion, expérimentant toujours plus… Et voilà qu'un fils grandissait dans mon corps. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me plaindre quand même. A nous deux nous étions en train de créer la vie, alors que c'était normalement impossible.

Je hoquetais, abandonnant mes pensées, lorsqu'une poigne ferme et douce se referma sur mon érection toujours frustrée. Mon aimé nicha son visage au creux de mon cou, et je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il souriait, fier de lui.

_ C'est plus parlant que des mots, n'est-ce pas ?me taquina-t-il.

_ Alexandre…, gémis-je.

Mon amant vint couvrir mon cou de baisers tout en continuant ses doux vas et viens. Il profita de la liberté de sa seconde main pour revisiter mon antre délaissé depuis bien trop longtemps. Soumis à toutes ces sensations, je voulus les accentuer et mouvais mon bassin pour y parvenir, me frottant contre l'érection de mon roi dont les doigts s'immisçaient encore plus profondément en moi.

_ Tu es bien installé mon amour ?

_ Oh… Ne t'avise surtout pas de bouger de là…, expirais-je.

Malgré cette demande clairement formulée, mon aimé retira ses doigts de mon corps. Je grognais sur lui et m'apprêtais à me retourner pour l'interroger sur les motifs de sa torture, mais il trouva un meilleur moyen de me satisfaire… Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais je fus incapable de crier lorsqu'il me pénétra avec cette douceur qui le caractérisait. Sa main libre empoigna fermement ma cuisse pour la surélever puis la bloqua derrière son corps pour avoir un plus large accès à mon intimité. Nouvellement libérée, sa main s'immisça entre mes cuisses et remplaça celle qui massait mon érection. De cette main qui était désormais privée d'occupation, mon aimé vint taquiner mes tétons, avant de se décider à l'établir sur mon ventre rebondi.

_ Si je n'avais pas si peur de te faire mal mon amour, je te prendrais si fort… je t'arracherais des cris de plaisir sans jamais te laisser souffler, je t'aimerais jusqu'à ce que tu m'implores pour que je te laisse un peu de repos…

Mes joues rougirent, ce qui était des plus ridicules dans notre position. Alexandre s'amusait beaucoup de ce genre de réaction. C'était plus fort que moi… A chaque fois je me souvenais de ce si jeune et pudique amant auquel j'avais donné ma virginité… Rien que me prendre la main le faisait rosir, mais le garçonnet était devenu un homme des plus débauchés…

_ Mais comme je suis un amant exemplaire, je pense d'abord à toi. Je veux te faire l'amour doucement, pour que tu profites de chaque seconde…, poursuivit-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Alors fais-moi l'amour mon Alexandre, mon roi…, le suppliais-je. Il y a si longtemps…

Il n'y eu aucune avancée, malgré ma prière. Mon amant était toujours profondément ancré en moi, ses bras m'encerclant pour me retenir contre lui, mais il ne bougeait pas. Son seul mouvement était au niveau de sa tête, alors qu'il faisait glisser ses lèvres le long de mon épaule.

_ Hum… J'aimerais beaucoup, mais il manque quelque chose avant…, me nargua-t-il.

Je pestais intérieurement après mon amant. Comme si j'étais en état de réfléchir en cet instant ! Pourtant je savais qu'il ne céderait pas, alors il me fallait mobiliser ce qu'il me restait de concentration pour comprendre ce qu'il attendait. Il n'y avait pas une multitude de choses qu'il pouvait désirer dans un moment pareil…

_ Je t'aime…, trouvais-je après une poignée de secondes. Je t'aime Alexandre…

C'était un rituel pour nous, je l'avais omis cette fois… Depuis la toute première fois c'était les mots qui débutaient nos étreintes. Sans eux la lutte de nos corps ne signifiait plus rien. Quand nous nous disputions et que ces mots disparaissaient dans des ébats primitifs, nous avions toujours cette frustration tenace au bout du compte, et c'était souvent une piste de réconciliation.

_ Je t'aime aussi Héphaïstion, mon tendre Patrocle, mon autre…, chuchota mon aimé à mon oreille. Je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans toi, parce que je sais qu'il n'y aurait rien digne d'être défendu sans toi, sans tes sourires, sans tes mots… Je ne connais le monde qu'à travers toi… Tu es mon monde Héphaïstion.

Toujours touché par de pareilles déclarations, je me retournais au possible sans me dégager de son emprise pour venir réclamer un baiser. Mon Alexandre fut plus qu'heureux de se tordre à son tour pour réunir nos lèvres. Les mots me manquaient pour lui dire à quel point je l'aimais… Mais j'imaginais que mon regard suffisait à lui en transmettre une vague idée. C'était en tous cas ce que son sourire amoureux me laissait penser…

Mon tendre roi attendit que je me sois repositionné avant de s'enrouler encore plus contre moi, fondant son corps dans le mien comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Il n'y avait absolument plus rien pour séparer nos deux peaux en fusion qui se frottaient lascivement l'une contre l'autre. Les mouvements de mon amant étaient extrêmement doux, réguliers, tendres… absolument libérateur. Nous ne recherchions pas le plaisir dans la fièvre. Non, c'était bien plus intense que ça.

Tout en se mouvant avec douceur, mon aimé couvrait ma peau de baisers dans la mesure du possible. J'eu aussi droit aux plus beaux compliments qui puissent être faits à un amant. Alexandre ne cessait de me jurer une fidélité éternelle, une dévotion inébranlable, un amour et un respect immuables. Et moi je le croyais, sans aucune retenue. Je m'abandonnais à lui délivré de la moindre crainte. J'étais bien là.

Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses promesses et ses mouvements me conduisirent à la plus douce des jouissances après un temps qui me fut difficile d'évaluer. Peut-être quelques minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures… peut-être même des jours ! Si ça avait été humainement possible, j'aurais pu tendre vers ce dernier choix…

Le souffle court, en sueur et éreinté, je me laissais choir sur le dos dès qu'Alexandre se retira. Je n'aurais pas pu être plus détendu… Du moins c'était ce que je croyais avant que mon roi me prenne dans ses bras. Là pour le coup c'était le plus parfait des bonheurs… Combien de fois avais-je connu cet état de béatitude en ce même lieu ? Ma main se porta instinctivement sur mon ventre plus tellement plat, résultat direct de mon addiction à ces moments.

Je n'attendis pas bien longtemps avant qu'une seconde main rejoigne la main. Je ne pris pas la peine de relever la tête. Cette main était tout aussi parlante que l'auraient été les yeux de mon aimé. Et je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce qu'il devine le fil de mes pensées.

_ Alexandre… Je veux changer de médecin. Ou alors interdis-lui de tenir à nouveau de pareils propos devant moi…

Je savais que mon aimé y pensait aussi. Il ne serait pas si tendu sinon… Pourtant il s'efforçait de mettre ses propres inquiétudes de côtés pour me rassurer, me cajoler. Les baisers qu'il déposa sur ma chevelure marquaient cette intention.

_ Nous trouverons une solution mon tendre Patrocle, me promit-il. Nous en avons toujours trouvé une.

Je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à cette promesse. Je voulais y croire, je voulais faire confiance à ce regard déterminé. Rien n'était impossible à Alexandre, il l'avait déjà tant prouvé… Pouvais-je seulement dire le contraire dans mon état ?

La pensée des caprices démesurés et comblés de mon roi me fit sourire. Les dieux étaient indiscutablement de son côté, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'ils seraient aussi de celui de notre fils…

Dérobant un dernier baiser à mon amant, je me réinstallais ensuite dans ses bras et fermais les yeux. La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement chargée dans la mesure où je n'avais pas bougé de cette pièce, mais les étreintes d'Alexandre me remuaient si profondément que j'en ressortais toujours épuisé. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. C'était la meilleure fatigue que je connaissais…


	11. Chapitre 11

Les jours se suivaient et se ressemblaient dramatiquement. Pas que je me lassais de la présence d'Alexandre près de moi, de ses baisers, de ses étreintes fiévreuses et de toutes les attentions qu'il multipliait, mais il restait quand même une poignée d'heures creuses et solitaires. Olympias s'était proposée de les combler en me tenant compagnie, mais c'était au dessus de mes forces, je ne le supportais plus… Avec tout le respect que j'avais pour elle –parce que je lui devais, pas par une quelconque dévotion-, et tout l'amour que je portais à mon compagnon, je me moquais éperdument de ses envies lors de la grossesse qui l'avait amenée à donner naissance à Alexandre.

Nous n'étions pas pareils ! Je n'étais pas une femme pour commencer, alors ces babillages m'indifféraient. Plus loin que ça, ses envies inhabituelles n'étaient pas les miennes, que mon aimé s'efforçait toujours de combler dans la minute qui suivait la prononciation de ma requête. Et puis l'entendre parler à chaque fois de l'accouchement m'exaspérait. Ça me rendait nerveux et irritable, ce qui était invariablement défavorable à mon époux quand il me rejoignait, puisque j'étais d'une humeur exécrable ce qui m'amenait souvent à m'énerver sur lui sans motif réel.

Alors j'avais décidé de remédier à la situation, dans l'intérêt commun. Je comptais non seulement échapper aux anecdotes insipides d'Olympias sur sa grossesse, mais aussi à l'ennui qui m'attendait dans les quartiers royaux. Et pour ça la solution était simple, enfantine même : il me suffisait de reprendre mes attributions.

Parfaitement conscient qu'un conseil se tenait dans la salle habituelle, je m'y rendis sans hésiter, suivi comme toujours d'une poignée de garde soumis à la paranoïa d'Alexandre. Je ne m'offusquais pas des regards qui pesaient sur moi alors que je me dirigeais vers la pièce qui m'intéressait. Les gens avaient beau connaître ma condition, ils s'en étonnaient toujours autant. Ça en devenait ridicule… Comme si j'allais m'amuser à feindre une grossesse en mon titre d'homme, dans l'idée absurde de légitimer mon union avec Alexandre…

Soupirant de soulagement en avisant les imposantes doubles portes, je les poussais sans attendre et les refermais au nez de mes chiens de garde puisque ce qui se disait ici était confidentiel. Tous les regards se dirigèrent aussitôt vers moi, des yeux ronds me dévisageant de partout. Le plus étonné était sans l'ombre d'un doute Alexandre… Il me fatiguait, lui peut-être encore plus que tous les autres réunis. Etant mon compagnon depuis des années, il aurait dû savoir que je n'étais pas si fragile… Mais non !

_ J'ai ma place à cette table, leur rappelais-je froidement en me dirigeant vers mon siège resté vide.

Se remettant à peine de sa surprise, Alexandre m'ouvrit les bras, s'attendant certainement à ce que je vienne m'installer sur ses genoux. Réalisait-il qu'il y avait un fossé entre la qualité de mignon et celle de consort ? Et puis même, avant d'être son consort j'avais aussi une place dans la vie politique de ce palais !

_ Mon amour, tu…

_ Ici je suis le général Héphaïstion, pas ton consort, le repoussais-je abrupt.

Mon compagnon me fit les gros yeux, sonné. Je ne voulais pas être méchant, juste remettre les choses à leur place. Mais évidemment personne ne voulut m'appuyer. Je ne m'en étonnais même pas. J'étais habitué depuis le temps…

_ Héphaïstion, tu devrais te reposer…, insista Philotas cette fois.

_ C'est vrai… dans ton état…, l'appuya Ptolémée.

_ Ce serait idiot de prendre un risque…, poursuivit Léonatos.

Je les dévisageais tour à tour, le visage doux. Leur intérêt n'était pas crédible. Ou alors il était hypocrite… Je ne comprenais vraiment pas quel attrait il me trouvait depuis que je portais la vie. Je n'avais pas changé ! C'était insultant !

_ Il suffit ! Je suis tout autant homme que vous, ne me dénigrez pas de la sorte ! J'ai sauvé chacune de vos vies sur un champ de bataille, et même plusieurs fois !

Tous baissèrent les yeux, honteux. Voilà une réaction qui était cohérente pour une fois. Il fallait savoir poser des limites dans leurs âneries… Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à les supporter. Je ne doutais pas que cette inconstance était due à mon état. Certains jours je pouvais m'émerveiller de tout, m'émouvoir d'une bagatelle, et d'autres jours un rien suffisait à déclencher une colère sourde. Parfois c'était en heures que ces changements s'opéraient… Dans mes moments de lucidité, il m'arrivait de plaindre Alexandre qui encaissait sans ciller. Le reste du temps s'était lui que j'accusais de tous mes maux…

_ L'ordre du jour ?m'enquis-je.

Voyant mon compagnon qui se rapprochait sensiblement de moi en avançant sa chaise, je sentis poindre une remarque acerbe. Je me retins de justesse en le voyant pousser en ma direction des rapports et des plans qui m'étaient jusqu'alors inconnus. Il s'agissait de projets pour unifier la culture Macédonienne et celle Perse. Les idées ne manquaient pas, mais certaines étaient bien trop maladroites et aboutiraient sans l'ombre d'un doute à des incidents diplomatiques. Il fallait faire preuve de plus de doigté et ces guerriers bourrus en étaient incapables.

Prenant le temps d'écouter leurs justifications, je démontrais la faiblesse de leurs projets et les corrigeais un à un. Mon aimé fut à chaque fois de mon côté, améliorant même mes idées. Au final le conseil se fit plus autour de la confrontation de nos deux points de vue… Mais ce n'était pas grave, puisque les autres généraux n'approuvaient pas cette idée de réunion des peuples alors ils n'y mettaient pas vraiment du leurs…

J'accueillis la fin de la réunion avec un certain soulagement et une grande satisfaction. Pour une fois que j'avais occupé efficacement ma journée. Dès que j'eu franchis la double porte, entouré d'une grande partie de mes homologues, deux bras s'ancrèrent à mes hanches me tirèrent fermement en arrière, me faisant rencontrer un torse ferme. Fermant instinctivement les yeux, je me détendais en sentant la caresse d'une paire de lèvres que je chérissais tout contre mon cou.

_ Nous sommes sortis de la salle de conseil, alors tu es de nouveau mon amant, consort et compagnon, se justifia Alexandre.

Un sourire étira tout naturellement mes lèvres. Finalement mon compagnon n'était pas tant à plaindre… Il savait toujours comment me ramener à des sentiments plus doux, plus tendres… J'étais si malléable entre ses doigts que c'en devenait presque dégradant, et insultant… Mais j'aimais cet homme par-dessus tout alors ça me convenait…

_ Puisque ce cher Héphaïstion a eu la force de venir démolir toutes nos idées, il aura certainement encore l'énergie d'assister à la fête, lança Cleytos moqueur.

Cette provocation me fit rouvrir les yeux, pour lui adresser un regard meurtrier. Je ne devrais pas me préoccuper de sa misérable personne, mais c'était instinctif. Ce qui était rassurant c'était que je n'étais pas le seul. Alexandre aurait presque feulé… Mais il valait mieux qu'il s'abstienne, parce que je n'aurais répondu de rien… Mon aimé était si beau quand il s'énervait…

_ Est-ce une façon de s'adresser à ton roi consort Cleytos ?grogna mon compagnon. Ton roi et ton supérieur qui plus est…

Le reniflement dédaigneux de l'interpellé m'incita à couper court à l'altercation. Je voyais déjà mon aimé se séparer de mon corps pour aller secouer l'inopportun et ainsi lui faire partager sa façon de penser…

_ Qu'en dis-tu Alexandre ?ronronnais-je en caressant ses doigts restés sur mes hanches. Me supporterais-tu encore quelques heures ?

Gardant mon regard ancré dans celui méprisant de Cleytos, je pu détecter son rougissement juste avant qu'il détourne les yeux, gêné de cette scène de tendresse. C'était jouissif… J'aurais plaisir à mettre ma pudeur de côté en public si je pouvais malmener autant la sienne…

_ Je ne demande pas mieux…, susurra mon roi à mon oreille. Et je veux plus que des heures ! Je veux des jours entiers, des semaines, des mois, des années, des décennies…

Je coupais la liste amoureuse de mon compagnon en me tournant juste assez pour attirer ses lèvres aux miennes. Ceux qui ne s'étaient pas encore sentis de trop y étaient cette fois… Toujours aussi tendre et attentionné, mon Alexandre me fit basculer avec le plus grand soin dans ses bras et me porta jusqu'à la salle de fêtes. J'étais bien dans ses bras, jusqu'à l'arrivée dans la grande salle circulaire où l'effervescence régnait déjà en seul maître. Le vin, les femmes dénudées, les rires rauques… Tout ce que j'aimais…

_ Tu sais que tu aurais pu dire à Cleytos de s'occuper de ses affaires…, chuchota mon aimé alors que nous nous approchions du trône. Nous aurions pu regagner nos quartiers pour être au calme.

_ Tu ne me veux pas de moi ?m'attristais-je.

Mon aimé su à la seconde même qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Il me savait sensible depuis qu'il m'avait mit dans cet état.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis !se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt. Je te veux partout, quelles que soient les conditions !

Sa phrase, bien qu'elle ne soit pas du tout pensée en ce sens, me fit rougir. Alexandre ne comprit pas dans les premiers temps, puis écarquilla les yeux et me fit un sourire suggestif. Comme si ça allait m'aider…

_ Oui, pour ça aussi je te veux partout…, chuchota-t-il d'une voix résolument rauque.

Je le frappais doucement, le faisant rire. Nous échouâmes enfin sur le trône, douillettement agrémenté de coussins. Alexandre me positionna à califourchon sur ses jambes, parfaitement installé contre son torse accueillant, sécurisé par ses bras qui m'avaient si souvent évité de chuter. Evidemment tous les regards se concentrèrent sur nous. Nous étions une curiosité, une anomalie… Mais je m'en moquais. Je l'aimais, et j'aimais notre petit Achandre. Notre fils était déjà promis à un grand avenir. Il suffisait de voir comment il avait été créé et quel genre de père il avait…

Pour une fois je bénissais les danseuses aux mœurs légères qui entrèrent dans la salle pour divertir ces résidus d'hommes noyés dans le vin. Leurs déhanchés eurent raison de l'insistance des regards qui pesaient sur mon ventre rond, et Dionysos fut encore plus honoré… Quelques étreintes dégénéraient ici et là, mais ça restait raisonnable. Enfin… autant que pouvait l'être un rassemblement de ce genre qui avait une tendance assez prononcée pour l'orgie…

Ce spectacle me plongea dans un ennui qui me rendit maussade. Tous ces gens insouciants pouvaient s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair sans la moindre contrainte… Moi j'en étais désormais incapable, handicapé par mon ventre imposant. Alors oui nous explorions des positions que nous laissions avant de côté, mais que dire de toutes celles dont je raffolais et dont j'étais privé ? J'en serais peut-être même privé jusqu'à ma mort, puisque mes chances de survie à la naissance de mon fils étaient minces… C'était ça qu'on évoquait quand on disait qu'une femme n'est plus qu'une mère après l'accouchement ? La fin de la sexualité débauchée… ?

_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je te désire en cet instant…, susurra mon roi.

_ Je suis énorme, bougonnais-je. Tu ne dis ça que pour me faire plaisir.

_ Oh vraiment ?pouffa-t-il contre mon oreille. Je dois aussi me forcer pour ça alors…

Tout en parlant il m'avait attrapé par les hanches pour frotter mes fesses contre son entrejambe inspirée. Mes joues prirent la couleur d'un rouge vif alors que mon corps réagissait pour ma plus grande gêne. Au moins sa luxure avait le mérite de me distraire de mes sombres pensées, de l'ombre d'Hadès qui rodait…

_ Tu es magnifique Héphaïstion, et tu es le seul à ne pas t'en apercevoir…, poursuivit-il amoureusement à mon oreille. Tu ne t'imagines pas combien je fais de jaloux en cet instant…

_ Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir engrosser un homme ou coucher avec un homme qui attend un enfant ?ris-je amusé par le concept.

Enfin… J'avais croisé quelques déviants de ce type… D'ailleurs je ne m'expliquais toujours pas ce phénomène. Je préférais penser que l'intérêt soudain que m'avait porté Ptolémée découlait de son excès de vin…

_ Et que fais-tu de moi alors ? J'ai désespéré de te voir porter mon enfant et aujourd'hui je te désire encore plus qu'avant…

_ Mais tu es le plus fou d'entre tous Alexandre, gloussais-je alors qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou.

_ Pour quelle raison ? Parce que je suis follement épris de toi ?

_ Justement parce que tu es sous le joug d'Aphrodite…, murmurais-je tendrement.

Ma main trouva instinctivement sa joue pour la caresser avec adoration. Un soupir d'aise m'échappa lorsqu'il détourna le visage pour m'embrasser la paume de la main pour poursuivre sur mon poignet jusqu'à regagner ma nuque.

_ Je ne connais pas meilleure prison…, susurra-t-il avant d'attaquer le lobe de mon oreille. Surtout si tu y séjournes avec moi…

_ Je suis à peu près certain que c'est toi qui m'y as happé, geignis-je.

_ Offre-moi tes lèvres et je te prouverai qu'il n'y a pas que ton corps que je peux happer, mais aussi ton souffle…

Je riais sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ses mots étaient ridicules, surfaits et niais, mais ils me détendaient. D'ailleurs je savais qu'ils étaient formulés dans cette optique. Mon Alexandre excellait pour me distraire dernièrement, et je ne pouvais m'en offusquer parce que c'était tout à fait salutaire.

Abandonné à ses soins, je le laissais me déplacer avec dextérité de sorte que mes jambes barrent les sienne, mon flanc venant se lover contre son abdomen. Mes bras eurent tôt fait d'entourer son cou et je lui laissais en suivant mes lèvres en pâture pour qu'il prouve ses dires.

_ Tu peux berner qui tu veux, même Alexandre qui n'a pour le coup jamais été aussi crédule, mais pas moi Héphaïstion ! Je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Un homme qui attend un enfant ! C'est de la folie ! Qui pourrait me contredire ?

Cette réplique haineuse coupa court au délicieux baiser que je partageais avec mon compagnon. Evidemment, Cleytos ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille… Et avec ça il accaparait toute l'attention d'Alexandre, le prenant à parti comme s'il pouvait sortir quelque chose de constructif de l'altercation qui se dessinait…

_ Tu me fatigues Cleytos, soupirais-je avant que mon aimé attaque. Tu ne supporterais pas la moitié de ce que je dois affronter chaque jour pour donner vie à notre héritier, et pourtant tu te permets de me juger. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas profiter de la fête, et boire jusqu'à perdre connaissance ? Voilà qui serait agréable pour toutes les personnes présentes.

_ Pourquoi ne lèverais-tu pas le voile sur cette supercherie Héphaïstion ?répliqua-t-il vertement. N'es-tu pas fatigué de cette mascarade ?

_ Je crois savoir que nous avons besoin d'un rapport concernant l'état de nos prisons. Tu te portes volontaire Cleytos ?ironisa mon cher et tendre.

L'idée me plaisait énormément… Cleytos pourrait tant se plaire dans ces lieux. Il serait chez lui après tout : au milieu des rats et de divers insectes tout aussi opportunistes et repoussants. Mais j'imaginais parfaitement que le choix de mon aimé n'était pas innocent… Il pensait à mon bon plaisir même dans les sentences qu'il prononçait…

_ Comment peux-tu être aussi sot Alexandre ?cracha l'intriguant. Si ton père était là, il…

_ Mon père est mort !tonna mon aimé furieux. Et il était bien trop étroit d'esprit pour accepter ce cadeau que nous font les dieux ! Si tu ne peux accepter l'état d'Héphaïstion c'est que toi-même tu es incapable de croire en des êtres qui te sont mille fois supérieurs !

Sa rage me fit sursauter violemment. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir s'emporter si vite, surtout quand j'étais sur ses genoux. Mon instinct me dicta de m'écarter, et je le fis juste à temps, avant qu'Alexandre bondisse sur ses pieds sans plus de considération pour son consort et son fils. Bien loin de se préoccuper de nous, il rejoignit à pas furieux Cleytos qu'il empoigna brutalement. Ça devait arriver après tout…

_ Tu t'aveugles Alexandre, le nargua Cleytos incapable de s'arrêter. Aucun homme ne peut porter la vie, tout le monde te le dira.

_ Je ne vais certainement pas humilier mon compagnon en exigeant de lui qu'il s'abaisse à se dévêtir pour exposer son ventre, et ça afin de te prouver quelque chose que tu as décidé de ne pas croire !

_ Et qui nous dit que ce ventre n'est pas factice ? En le dissimulant sous des toges, quelles preuves nous donne-t-il ?

_ Depuis quand la parole de ton roi ne te suffit-elle plus ? Et tu as aussi celle de ta reine, et de ton roi consort !

_ Mensonges, mensonges, et encore mensonges !le défia-t-il encore.

Je soupirais lourdement. Nous tournions en rond, le débat ne menait nulle part… Alexandre le secouait, mais ça ne faisait que plus l'amuser. Parfois je me demandais si une partie de sa lucidité ne s'était pas envolée avec le meurtre de Philippe. Il y était resté bien trop attaché… Peut-être était-ce l'origine de son hostilité à mon égard ? Il jalouserait la place que j'occupe dans la vie d'Alexandre et qu'il aurait voulu avoir auprès du père de mon aimé…

_ Il suffit ! Gardes ! Enfermez-le ! Je ne veux plus le revoir jusqu'à la prochaine lune !explosa soudain Alexandre. Estime-toi chanceux que je ne te fasse pas exécuter pour trahison et met à profit ce temps pour préparer tes excuses !

Les soldats eurent beau emmener Cleytos, le doute était désormais semé parmi l'assemblée. Les gens se penchaient sur l'épaule de leur voisin, murmurant en me fixant. Ils étaient sans doute persuadé que Cleytos avait raison. Pouvais-je leur en tenir rigueur ? Moi-même je peinais à croire à mon état quand je m'attardais trop à y penser…

Mais si les gens parlaient, et doutaient, l'accession de notre fils au trône en serait considérablement plus dure. Et pourtant il en était digne, puisqu'il suivait la lignée d'Alexandre… Ce n'était donc pas acceptable.

_ Et si nous laissions un général assister à la naissance de notre fils ?lui suggérais-je. Ainsi plus personne ne pourrait contester ses origines…

_ Certainement pas Cleytos !hurla-t-il.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce, lourd, pesant, gêné. Il n'était pas habituel de voir Cleytos se quereller avec diverses personnes, mais Alexandre n'avait jamais élevé la voix sur moi en public. Nous ne nous disputions que rarement, et nous avions l'habitude de régler le problème en privé. Mais il fallait croire qu'Alexandre avait décidé de changer ça…

_ As-tu vaguement conscience que ce n'est pas sur Cleytos que tu es en train de crier ?sifflais-je.

Mon roi ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à crier à nouveau, mais s'arrêta net en croisant mes yeux furieux. Je ne disais rien, la menace avait déjà suffisamment de poids en elle-même. Alexandre savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à me contrarier, et il savait qu'il le regretterait amèrement si les prévisions du médecin s'avéraient exactes…

_ Oh… pardon, Héphaïstion… je… je ne suis qu'un sombre idiot, je…, balbutia mon aimé.

Aussitôt il se jeta à mes pieds, attrapant mes mains pour les couvrir de baisers afin d'implorer mon pardon. J'avais peine à voir qu'un seul de mes avertissements puisse le chambouler de la sorte. Plus loin que ça, je réalisais difficilement ce qu'il était prêt à sacrifier pour me garder. Nous étions en public, et beaucoup s'offusquaient de le voir à mes pieds, comme un vassal… Mais pour mon aimé c'était naturel, et nous allions devoir en parler au plus vite pour éviter de compromettre sa position…

_ Cassandre, tranchais-je.

_ Quoi ?hoqueta l'interpellé.

_ Ce sera Cassandre qui verra naître l'héritier. C'est le plus sceptique après Cleytos…

Mon compagnon releva brusquement la tête à ces mots. Pas franchement d'accord et encore moins enthousiaste.

_ Mais…

_ Tu n'es pas en position de me refuser quoi que ce soit Alexandre, le coupais-je menaçant.

Mon aimé fut forcé de s'incliner et obtint ensuite de moi que je le suive dans nos quartiers pour me reposer un peu. Effectivement je tombais de fatigue…


	12. Chapitre 12

Les semaines avaient filé sans que je m'en rende compte. Je n'en avais pas vraiment profité. Les douleurs étaient atroces, malgré les petits plaisirs que j'obtenais, de temps en temps. Je sentais notre fils s'agiter dans mon ventre, bouger, s'animer. C'était des moments précieux pour moi, et Alexandre avait toujours les larmes aux yeux quand il plaçait ses mains sur mon ventre dans ces moments-là.

Mais ce bonheur avait un prix. Je n'avais pas dormi durant une nuit complète depuis presque un mois, mon dos me faisait souffrir, mes jambes ne me retenaient plus… Pire encore, je devais parfois arrêter mon compagnon quand il me faisait tendrement l'amour, parce que la douleur qu'il réveillait était insupportable. Evidemment, compréhensif, il ne râlait jamais et s'exécutait… La frustration était déchirante dans ces moments… Pour arranger le tout Cleytos était revenu de son enfermement, plus insupportable encore qu'avant. Comment faisait-il ? Je l'ignorais… Mais l'homme qui n'évolue plus est un homme sur la voie du déclin, de la mort… or il était encore bien vivant…

Cependant je n'étais pas non plus le plus malheureux des hommes. Alexandre était là pour moi, il encaissait mes colères sans broncher, me soutenait tendrement, me noyait de mille attentions tendres… Et que dire de ses massages ? J'en étais irrévocablement dépendant… Quand mon ventre se faisait aussi dur que la pierre, il me portait jusqu'à nos quartiers et se plaçait derrière moi pour pétrir tendrement les muscles de mon dos. Quand ça ne suffisait pas, et la situation commençait d'ailleurs à se répéter fréquemment, il complétait en ajoutant de douces caresses sur mon ventre endolori, parvenant souvent par ses touchers circulaires à me distraire notre fils.

Mais en ce moment rien ne me calmait. J'ignorais à quand remontait la conception de notre fils, mais je redoutais l'échéance. En plus, comme la nature m'avait fait homme, le moment critique ne serait que plus compliqué à déterminer…

Assis sur le trône, sur les genoux de mon Achilles, je respirais profondément. Une nouvelle fête se déroulait sous mes yeux las. Ils étaient tous tellement fatigants… Que leur apportaient ces innombrables festivités ? Rien… C'était un gaspillage de temps et de ressources…

Un baiser dans mon cou me tira de mes réflexions acides. Alexandre savait sentir la tension qui habitait mes muscles.

_ Un massage te serait des plus bénéfiques, m'assura mon aimé. Laisse-moi te détendre…

Je savais qu'il voulait me ramener à nos quartiers, avec l'espoir qu'un travail soigné me conduirait à Morphée. Toujours si tendre mon Alexandre… Ses mains caressaient déjà mon ventre. Je les voyais bouger, mais je ne les sentais pas…

J'eu tout juste le temps de m'en étonner, puis mon ventre éclata dans une douleur fulgurante. Je n'avais jamais connu ça. Cette fois j'en étais certain, l'échéance était là, il fallait sortir mon fils de son couffin naturel.

_ Alexandre… Alexandre, je…

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots. Le souffle me manquait de toute façon. Je n'arrivais plus à capturer l'air pour remplir mes poumons. Tout mon corps était crispé, douloureux.

_ Achandre !criais-je alors qu'un élancement s'emparait de moi.

Mon époux n'eut heureusement aucune peine à comprendre ma pensée. Il s'affola avant moi, alors que je tentais de me mettre sur mes pieds. Mes genoux cédèrent dans un nouvel élancement douloureux qui m'arracha une plainte.

_ Par tous les dieux !hoqueta mon roi. Faites appeler le médecin !

Sans plus attendre, mon aimé attrapa mon bras droit pour le passer par-dessus ses épaules puis entoura mes genoux de son bras libre, me récupérant ainsi dans ses bras. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, de brûler de l'intérieur. Certes, les femmes ne faisaient pas la guerre, mais enfanter n'était peut-être pas moins douloureux… La foule nous laissa passer alors que mon roi se précipiter dans nos quartiers, me faisant involontairement mal. J'eu alors une pensée pour le médecin dont il était question, et me maudissais intérieurement. Mon refus d'évoquer la question nous avait empêchés d'en changer… Nous avions donc à gérer cette délicate situation avec le monstre qui voulait la mort de mon fils…

A peine arrivés dans notre sanctuaire, Alexandre voulut me déposer sur notre lit. Je refusais obstinément. J'y étais mal installé durant ces élancements. Aussi j'exigeais qu'il m'installe par terre, à même le sol. Il s'exécuta sans broncher, paniqué par mes douleurs de plus en plus rapprochées. Je fus assis les jambes croisées, mon aimé collé à mon dos dans la même position pour me soutenir. Comme le médecin tardait, mon amant voulut me faire respirer profondément avec lui, mais j'en étais incapable. Puis son attention partit à un autre…

_ Hors de ma vue Cleytos !rugit mon Alexandre.

Je soupirais. C'était bien le moment… Pourtant j'avais besoin qu'il reste là. D'ailleurs Cassandre se tenait derrière lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. A eux deux ils témoigneraient de la légitimité d'Achandre. C'était tout ce dont je me souciais. Existait-il des témoins plus convaincants que ceux qui avaient été sceptiques ?

Enfin, l'horrible type arriva et déballa son matériel. Alexandre murmurait à mon oreille, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Mes plaintes s'étaient muées en cris, malgré mes tentatives pour les étouffer en serrant les dents. La douleur était croissante, et ce n'était que le commencement. Mon aimé pleurait tout en me soutenant. Moi j'essayais de penser à Achandre. Je me devais de tenir, pour lui… J'avais un objectif : je voulais le tenir au moins une fois dans mes bras. Même si c'était la dernière chose que je devais faire…

Le médecin sortit sa dague, m'inspirant une terreur jusqu'alors inconnue. La réaction de Cassandre fut encore plus violente que la mienne. Il tomba par terre, sans connaissances. Cleytos le vit chuter sans réagir, trop abasourdi. Cette distraction me détourna du moment où le médecin abaissa la lame dans mon abdomen. Quand m'avait-il dénudé ? Je ne le savais même pas.

Je pensais avoir atteint le sommet de la douleur dans la salle du trône, mais je m'étais largement trompé. Avec toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pu retenir le son effroyable de m'échapper. Alexandre couvrait mon visage en sueur de baiser tout en me noyant de ses larmes pendant que je broyais ses mains. J'ignorais lequel de nous deux avait le plus mal. Même si ce n'était pas physique chez mon aimé, je savais que ça n'était pas moindre…

Mais évidemment la besogne sanglante n'était pas finie. Nous n'en étions qu'à la genèse. Et cet incapable qui ne se hâtait pas… Attendait-il que je perde à mon tour connaissance ? Voulait-il se venger de mon insubordination en me privant de ce dernier privilège ? J'espérais que mon aimé aurait la présence d'esprit de lui ôter la vie si sa cruauté arrivait jusque là…

Pour me donner de la force dans l'épreuve qui se poursuivait, je murmurais encore et encore le nom de mon fils. Un souffle frais se fraya enfin un chemin dans mes poumons, me donnant une énergie nouvelle pour endurer ce supplice encore un peu. Le médecin se décida enfin à descendre sa lame, déchirant ma chair pour dégager l'objet de mon affection. Ses mains plongèrent dans mes entrailles, me rendant nauséeux à travers une sensation des plus désagréables. Mais une petite forme dissipa mes répugnances, un tout petit homme qui gigotait et braillait…

Je fixais l'être tout juste exposé à la lumière d'Apollon, sommairement nettoyé, avec un émerveillement des plus authentiques. Il fut remis dans les bras d'Alexandre. Naturellement… C'était lui le roi, et le père… Mais c'était aussi mon compagnon, et nos cœurs battaient au même rythme, pour les mêmes choses…

_ Tiens mon aimé, prend dans tes bras ton fils…

Mon cœur battit plus fort alors que mon aimé lovait la créature qui gigotait contre mon torse. Toujours attentionné, il passa son bras sous le mien, m'offrant une étreinte tout en sécurisant notre fils dans mes bras. Notre création, notre joyau, ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là, dévoilant des prunelles strictement identiques aux miennes. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Il avait le visage de son père, mais il gardait mes yeux…

_ Achandre…, expirais-je subjugué.

Mon aimé leva sa main droite pour essuyer mes joues humides d'émotion. Je soupirais de bonheur, comblé, mais bien vite la situation se détériora, ne me laissant guère le temps de jouir de cette euphorie. Un froid implacable s'empara de moi alors qu'une lourde fatigue tombait sur mes épaules. Un coup d'œil à mon abdomen justifia ces changements. Mon ventre saignait abondamment, et l'homme venu me mutiler pour extraire mon fils de mon corps regardait sans rien faire. Mon aimé remarqua vite mon malaise, ma faiblesse, et s'agita.

_ Mais qu'attendez-vous pour le soigner ?hurla Alexandre paniqué.

_ Mais je ne… Je ne peux pas ! Il y a bien trop de sang !

Et c'était lui le meilleur médecin du royaume ? Je ne voulais même pas savoir quel était le pire… Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur ce point. Ma vue baissait, mes forces s'échappaient, et les secondes impitoyables volaient. Je n'avais plus le temps de m'énerver.

_ Je t'aime Alexandre. Tu m'as rendu tellement heureux…, soufflais-je plein de gratitude.

_ Héphaïstion, je t'en supplie…, s'affolait mon aimé en me serrant davantage encore contre lui.

Le nouveau venu en ce monde s'agita. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus tendre alors que ma vue baissait dramatiquement. Je voulais graver son visage poupin dans ma mémoire, pour le retrouver d'autant plus facilement dans l'autre monde, mais j'étais privé de ce bonheur.

_ Et je t'aime mon petit Achandre… Je t'aime si fort…

_ Héphaïstion… je t'aime… je t'aime tellement…, sanglota mon roi.

Je voulais lui répondre, je voulais lui retourner ces mots encore et encore, je voulais l'embrasser, et baiser le front de notre fils, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon temps était écoulé. J'avais mené une vie glorieuse après tout, couronnée de conquête, tendrement lovée dans des bras aimants, pour finir dans cette apothéose. Peut-on rêver plus belle mort ? Je n'aurais pas voulu mourir à la guerre, en arrachant la vie d'autres guerriers… Mais mourir en donnant la vie… il y avait quelque chose de très beau là-dedans, de vénérable.

Jusqu'à la fin mon héritier continua à peser dans mes bras. Alexandre ne me le retira pas et rugit sur le médecin qui voulut s'y aventurer. Un sourire triste aux lèvres, pensant à tout ce que j'allais manquer dans la vie de mon fils, je m'endormis, grelotant.


	13. Chapitre 13

Le froid… la lassitude… la pesanteur… et la douleur… Pas tant physique, mais intérieure… Etait-ce donc ça la mort ? Où était-ce le séjour des âmes sans sépultures ? Difficile à estimer. Tout était noir, mais je doutais d'avoir les yeux ouverts. Avais-je encore une enveloppe charnelle ? J'en avais bien l'impression, puisque mon être respirait la lourdeur. Mais ce nouveau corps ne me répondait plus. Il était de pierre, froid et insensible. Pourtant tout lui parvenait… et surtout la douleur…

Qu'avais-je fais pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Je l'ignorais. Il me semblait pourtant avoir mené une vie vertueuse et respectueuse des dieux… Jamais je n'avais blasphémé ou déserté… J'étais toujours présent pour Alexandre, prétendu et glorieux fils de Zeus… Peut-être étais-je au Tartare, attendant Caron sur la rive… A vrai dire dans l'épaisse obscurité je ne distinguais rien. Mais dans ce monde le soleil n'avait plus sa place…

Mais si j'étais bien dans le royaume d'Hadès, pourquoi pouvais-je entendre les sanglots de mon aimé ? Ne pouvait-on trouver plus atroce torture ? Me faire subir le deuil de mon aimé ? Sa perte était la mienne, mais je devais l'endurer seul pour ma part, et je ne pouvais pas l'extérioriser.

J'avais l'impression que mon aimé était tout proche de moi, j'entendais sa voix… Mais j'étais si loin de lui en même temps…

_ Mon petit Achandre…, murmurait mon roi déchiré. Je sais que ça va être dur, autant pour toi que pour moi, mais je t'aimerai pour deux, pour qu'un jour peut-être on parvienne à faire notre deuil… Pas pour oublier ton père, non ça jamais, mais juste pour survivre à son absence…

Achandre. Rien que son nom était une souffrance pour moi. J'avais tant espéré pouvoir le voir grandir, devenir un bel homme et fier guerrier, comme Alexandre… Mais mon aimé allait assumer son éducation seul et il ne me resterait plus qu'à attendre qu'il me rejoigne, le plus tard possible, pour qu'il me conte ses transformations…

Quelque chose changea brutalement. Les bribes de paroles m'échappèrent alors que la douleur se faisait plus intense que jamais. Je fus pris d'un vertige sans égal et l'obscurité se fit moins épaisse. Le noir régnait toujours autour de moi, mais c'était différent. Et puis ce fut la fin. Plus de douleur, plus de lourdeur. Un sentiment presque vaporeux et… et une légère brise ? Confus, je fronçais les sourcils avant de réaliser. J'avais froncé les sourcils ! N'était-ce pas la preuve que j'avais réinvesti mon corps ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de démontrer la chose…

Rassemblant toute ma volonté, tout mon amour pour les deux êtres pour lesquels je me serais volontiers damné, j'ouvris difficilement les paupières. Le soleil était bien là, violent et soudain. Pourtant je me refusais de refermer les paupières, ne craignant que trop de ne plus jamais pouvoir les ouvrir. Ma tête encore un peu lourde pivota à peine pour découvrir mon amant assis près de moi, berçant notre fils dont les yeux ne ressortaient que mieux maintenant qu'il était enveloppé d'un linge d'un bleu profond. Son père l'arrosait abondamment de ses larmes, cherchant le réconfort qu'il voulait lui insuffler. Sa peine me fut douloureuse, mais je savais qu'elle ne durerait plus longtemps.

_ Achandre…, expirais-je faiblement.

Ce son presque inaudible fit pourtant sursauter mon aimé qui se détourna de notre miracle personnel pour me regarder avec de grands yeux. Je lui adressais un sourire amusé, voulant que ses larmes sèchent au plus vite.

_ Héphaïstion ! Oh mon amour ! Tu es de retour parmi les vivants !s'écria-t-il fou de joie.

Je ne confirmais pas ce qui relevait de l'évidence et accueillais avec émerveillement mon fils dans mes bras pendant qu'Alexandre me fixait bouche bée. Même si j'ignorais à quoi je devais ce prodige, je voulais en profiter. Achandre avait ouvert ses yeux et bougeait gauchement ses mains. Si petit… J'avais l'impression de regarder mes yeux dans un miroir quand je plongeais dans les siens…

_ Je ne comprends pas… J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, ton cœur ne battait plus…, se remémora douloureusement mon aimé.

Relevant la tête, je croisais son regard troublé mais heureux. Ses yeux débordèrent de larmes qu'il ne chercha pas à me dissimuler quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces, mais timides. Comme s'il vérifiait que c'était bien moi qu'il embrassait, pas un autre qui se serait emparé sans droit de mon corps. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut rassuré qu'il osa m'embrasser plus franchement, et un violent frisson le parcourut alors. Sans grande délicatesse, il s'arracha à mes lèvres et me regarda, mâchoire pendante.

_ La vieille femme ! Elle a frotté une pomme d'un rouge sans pareil sur tes lèvres et puis…

Mon compagnon s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Sans prévenir, il détala comme s'il avait la mort en personne à sa poursuite. Je me revis un peu moins de neuf mois plus tôt, annonçant à mon compagnon sa paternité. Devais-je m'affliger de voir qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis ? Peut-être bien… Quoique non… Après tout, c'était ainsi que je m'étais épris de lui… Excessif, certes, mais passionné.

_ Mon fils, il te faudra t'y habituer, c'est ton père…, soupirais-je amusé malgré tout.

Mon Achandre gigota joyeusement dans mes bras. Il ne comprenait pas un mot à ce que je lui disais… Mais il n'en était pas moins adorable pour autant. Je fondais devant cette frimousse qui n'avait rien à envier à mon aimé. Quelques appréhensions vinrent noircir mon bonheur. Comment allais-je pouvoir l'éduquer ? Alexandre était déjà irrésistible quand il voulait quelque chose, alors que seraient les caprices de ce nouvel Alexandre ?

_ Et encore… tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend avec ta grand-mère…

Le petit ange que je tenais dans mes bras ne semblait pas craindre la femme. Il avait bien raison, puisqu'il serait protégé de sorte que personne ne puisse tenter de lui faire le moindre mal. Peut-être le sentait-il déjà… Je l'espérais de tout cœur. Sa venue au monde ne s'était pas faite sans douleur, mais je l'aimais éperdument et j'espérais qu'il le sentait déjà quand le battement de mon cœur entrainait le sien.

Fatigué mais heureux, j'eu besoin de plus de temps que mon compagnon pour rassembler les informations qui venaient d'être portées à ma connaissance. Si mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, je devrais effectivement être dans le séjour d'Hadès. Or j'étais bien parmi les vivants, et le corps minuscule mais chaud que je tenais contre moi n'avait rien d'un rêve. Et il y avait cette histoire de pomme… On attribuait généralement l'immortalité des dieux « parvenus » à la pomme d'or qu'ils croquaient pour quitter leur statut de mortel. Serait-il possible que le fruit divin ne soit pas d'or finalement, et que ces vertus soient plus larges que celles soupçonnées ?

Désormais j'en étais certain. Mon réveil tenait indiscutablement de l'intervention divine, et je devinais sans peine qu'Alexandre était parti se jeter au pied de quelques autels, sacrifier avec enthousiasme quelques bêtes et libations. Le connaissant, il devait avoir donné la priorité à Aphrodite puisqu'il lui attribuait cette naissance sans précédent.

_ Je ne serai pas surpris d'apprendre que les dieux veillent sur toi, mon fils, chuchotais-je en caressant son visage. Et nous serons là aussi pour te protéger, tu n'auras rien à craindre…

Je ne pu que m'émouvoir de le voir bâiller. La pauvre créature avait elle aussi subi ce chirurgien incompétent… Je chantonnais doucement en berçant mon petit Achandre par des mouvements infimes et ne tardais pas à le voir fermer les paupières, parfaitement serein. Sentant moi aussi peser l'attraction de Morphée, je posais avec mille précautions le corps de mon fils contre moi pour déplacer les coussins afin de lui constituer un couffin de fortune. Je n'avais pas le cœur de l'éloigner de moi en l'installant dans son berceau, mais j'avais trop peur qu'il puisse chuter du lit pendant mon repos. Ainsi j'arrivais à un compromis acceptable.

Une fois que j'eu glissé une couverture sur son corps assoupi, je m'installais sur le flanc pour pouvoir l'observer. Je repensais distraitement à notre séparation quand une question vint interrompre mon admiration. Que restait-il de son passage ? Mon regard dériva sur mon torse auparavant si rebondi. Mon abdomen avait été nettoyé du sang versé, certainement par un Alexandre éploré. Un sillon rose demeurait là où le prétendu médecin avait enfoncé la lame pour m'arracher violemment Achandre. La plaie tiraillait un peu, mais rien d'insurmontable non plus. J'étais bien content d'être vivant, pour admirer ce petit bout de perfection que j'avais engendré avec Alexandre.

Il ne restait plus les rondeurs de ma grossesse, que les femmes conservaient pourtant quelques temps après avoir donné la vie… Deux explications à cela : soit le médecin avait été d'une barbarie telle qu'il m'avait retiré bien plus que nécessaire, soit l'intervention divine de plus en plus avérée avait réparé mon corps en profondeur… Il ne me restait donc plus que cette ligne rose, qui ne tarderait pas à prendre une teinte plus foncée, de cet évènement, et ce petit être qui m'émouvait déjà tant rien qu'en respirant.

J'anticipais sans peine la jalousie qui allait m'habiter quand la nourrice viendrait lui donner son lait. Même si les pouvoirs des dieux étaient sans limite, le corps d'un mortel devait se restreindre à certaines lois, aussi ne m'était-il pas permis de nourrir mon héritier. J'essayais de rationnaliser ce passage obligatoire, de me répéter que jamais cette femme que nous avions choisie avec soin n'aurait le lien qui m'unissait à Achandre, mais je voyais déjà la chose d'un mauvais œil. Mon esprit fatigué eut alors une pensée pour Alexandre. Mon pauvre amant n'avait pas fini de subir mes caprices…


	14. Chapitre 14

Achandre était fort singulier. Toutes les femmes s'extasiaient devant lui, tout particulièrement sa grand-mère. Moi-même je restais souvent émerveillé devant ce petit être joufflu et édenté. Quant à Alexandre… Il pouvait passer des heures à l'admirer, répétant inlassablement qu'il était magnifique et qu'il était sa plus grande fierté. Après avoir conquis la Perse, cette déclaration avait une ampleur sans pareille…

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'amusait le plus chez mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas manquer les réunions qui régissaient le royaume unifié. Mon aimé était bien trop impulsif et pouvait décider de raser une cité sur un coup de sang. Il ne pouvait pas s'y rendre seul. Or Achandre hurlait à plein poumons à chaque fois que je me risquais à le confier à sa nourrice pour me rendre à ces assemblées. Et au final j'avais du me résoudre à l'amener. C'était là qu'il m'avait étonné. Mon fils ne s'émouvait absolument pas de l'agitation ambiante, il s'endormait sans peine, que ce soit dans mes bras ou dans ceux de son royal géniteur. Celui qui s'avisait de le réveiller à cause de ses cris, ou de le faire pleurer s'il ne dormait pas encore, était systématiquement renvoyé de la réunion. Cette règle inviolable eut le don de calmer le jeu. Les débats se firent d'une voix mesurée, ce qui les rendit bien plus constructifs et limitait grandement le risque de bagarre.

Les généraux étaient bien souvent captivés par Achandre. Il avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, c'était indéniable. Ce qui m'amusait chez lui, c'était surtout sa vivacité d'esprit. A tout juste quatre mois, il fixait son père durant les réunions. Après une série d'entrevues houleuses, il avait capturé son caractère colérique, frappant de son tout petit poing sur la table comme Alexandre le faisait pour s'imposer. J'avais craint un coup d'éclat de la part de mon compagnon à ce moment, mais il avait été le premier à en rire, prenant son héritier dans ses bras tout en s'enorgueillissant de sa perspicacité.

En ce moment j'étais allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit royal, avec tout près de moi ma petite merveille que j'observais. Je jouais avec lui, le chatouillant d'une bandelette de broderies que je tenais au dessus de son visage, quand mon époux –il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui qui rentrait sans frapper- pénétra dans nos quartiers.

_ Aïe !maugréa Alexandre.

_ Oh mon pauvre amour, m'attendris-je.

Je caressais le ventre dodu de mon fils en m'approchant pour frotter mon nez au sien. Ces papouilles me valurent ce que je pouvais le plus rapprocher d'un sourire. Celui que je lui rendis fut tendre et chaleureux.

_ Tu peux le dire !grogna mon compagnon. Ce bureau est bien trop pointu.

_ Ce n'était pas toi que je plaignais Alexandre, ris-je de bon cœur.

Je détournais quelques instants le regard de mon prodige pour lui adresser un coup d'œil, devinant qu'il s'était cogné le haut de la cuisse contre l'angle du bureau. Combien de fois lui avais-je dis de se débarrasser de ce meuble mal conçu ?

_ Achandre gigotait et il s'est presque frappé l'œil…, précisais-je en me retournant à nouveau vers l'intéressé.

Le descendant de Zeus entra dans mon champ de vision en affichant un air consterné, puis boudeur. Trainant des pieds, il avisa le corps, presque assoupi désormais, que je déposais en douceur dans le berceau et m'enferma dans ses bras. Je restais là un petit moment, souriant en admirant notre travail. Achandre n'avait pas son pareil… Une source de fierté pour le royaume tout entier…

Essayant de cacher un bâillement, je me libérais en douceur des bras d'Alexandre pour rejoindre le lit. Même si j'aimais mon fils par-dessus tout, je devais admettre que mon nouveau rôle n'était pas de tout repos. Si au moins les dieux pouvaient ajouter quelques heures à la journée, j'aurais peut-être le temps de tout faire… Y compris dormir…

Effondré sur le lit, je vis mon époux s'approcher du berceau d'ébène sur lequel il laissa trainer ses doigts. Mes yeux étaient sur le point de se fermer tout seul, résultat d'une journée éreintante et de réveils tout au long de la nuit.

_ J'étais là le premier p'tit homme, ne l'oublie pas, chuchota Alexandre à l'intention de notre fils.

_ Je t'ai entendu, l'informais-je les yeux fermés.

Alexandre ne tarda pas à me rejoindre sur le lit, me dérobant un baiser au passage. Je l'écourtais promptement, ouvrant juste les yeux pour ramasser le ruban et le reposer sur le petit meuble à côté du lit. Tant qu'il fascinait Achandre je voulais le garder à portée de main.

Mon aimé, allongé contre moi, jouait avec mes cheveux pendant que Morphée m'hypnotisait déjà. Je n'étais plus loin de ce royaume vaporeux que je désirais tant… D'ailleurs j'avais plus qu'intérêt à sombrer au plus vite, parce que Achandre n'allait pas changer ses réveils nocturnes par compassion pour moi…

_ Tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux.

Je me glaçais à ces mots, le sommeil me fuyant de façon détestable. Alexandre oubliait-il qu'il avait un soldat face à lui ? Et que ce même soldat était presque aussi gradé que sa royale personne ? Je n'étais pas encore devenu une femme ! Après avoir donné difficilement naissance à son fils, j'avais espéré qu'il saurait faire cette distinction !

_ Prend une femme pour épouse et tu pourras la commander, rétorquais-je sèchement.

_ Mais c'est qu'il mordrait, gloussa le roi.

Une main caressante s'approcha de ma joue, mais je la giflais pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser amadouer par des cajoleries, comme un animal domestique, il se trompait ! Toujours furieux je m'éloignais de lui, m'allongeant sur le flanc à l'extrémité du lit, du côté du berceau. Ainsi installé je pouvais veiller sur mon fils et parcourir le rapport qui m'avait été remis le matin même.

Evidemment Alexandre revint à la charge, bourreau indélicat de mon cœur. Il se colla à mon dos pour m'enlacer, ne me laissant aucune possibilité de fuite puisque j'étais déjà à l'extrémité du lit. Je lui fis néanmoins connaître mon agacement par un lourd soupir.

_ Je ne voulais pas être blessant mon amour… Je voulais juste que tu t'attaches les cheveux pour qu'il cesse de les attraper pour tirer dessus. Il doit te faire mal…

_ Il ne me dérange pas. Il aura peut-être les mêmes… A cet âge-là ce n'est pas encore définitif…

_ Ou alors il aura les miens, s'amusa mon aimé. Quoique avoir une copie conforme de toi ne me serait pas déplaisant…

Nous nous éloignions du thème de la discorde, but évidemment de mon roi, mais je ne m'en souciais pas. J'étais trop fatigué pour trouver l'énergie de me quereller. Et puis j'avais tout mon temps pour ressortir le sujet dans un futur proche. Pour cette fois je le laissais s'en tirer, mais rien ne lui assurait l'immunité sur ce sujet…

Morphée me faisait de nouveau des avances plus qu'alléchantes. Mon corps me pesait, comme si j'en étais soudain séparé et qu'il n'était plus qu'une prison encombrante. Mais les contours s'affinaient, devenaient presque nuageux alors que mes paupières se fermaient doucement, instinctivement. Des mains inquisitrices me tirèrent de ce monde de douceur. Je retins un soupir alors que mes yeux brûlant se rouvraient. Alexandre était-il aveugle pour ignorer ma fatigue ?

Mais déjà les mains se faisaient de plus en plus impétueuses, glissant sous le tissu, palpant des zones sensibles. Une paire de lèvres vint contribuer à me tenir éveiller, fouinant dans ma nuque et mon épaule. Mon glapissement ne m'aida pas à repousser les avances d'Alexandre qui gagnait sans cesse du terrain, et je commençais à craindre que ses élans fougueux ne me gardent éveillé et frustré.

_ Alexandre ! Pas devant Achandre !rougis-je.

Cet interdit normalement tacite le fit rire d'une voix basse, grave, qui me fit frissonner. Le traitre ! Il connaissait bien mes faiblesses ! Et il n'en était que plus ignoble parce qu'il savait forcément que le désir de m'effondrer dans les bras de Morphée me rongeait…

_ Il sera témoin de mes transports toute sa vie, autant qu'il s'y fasse au plus vite, susurra mon amant.

Et sur ce il m'embrassa, juste pour avoir le dernier mot. Sa langue s'immisça sans peine entre mes lèvres, promesse de tellement plus, alors que sa main caressait mon ventre… J'avais crains que le traumatisme de l'accouchement refroidirait ses ardeurs, mais cet évènement semblait l'avoir encore ragaillardi. Moi je n'arrivais pas à me sortir la vue sanguinolente de mon abdomen de l'esprit, mais il semblait qu'il était parvenu à en faire abstraction…

Le souffle court, je repoussais les élans de plus en plus enflammés d'Alexandre, ne désirant pas ce qu'il me demandait. Mais le roi revint à la charge, trop entêté ou n'ayant pas compris, je l'ignorais… Mon rejet fut alors plus brusque, et définitif. Nos regards se croisèrent et la colère qui brillait dans le mien l'informa qu'il n'aurait pas ce qu'il convoitait. Ce fut à son tour de soupirer alors qu'il se relevait, réajustant rapidement ses vêtements avant de se diriger vers la porte. Ce déplacement m'alarma. Il était déjà si tard et j'étais épuisé. Je préférais le savoir à proximité pour protéger Achandre…

_ Où te rends-tu si tard ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Faire des sacrifices à Eros…, maugréa-t-il. J'ignore comment je l'ai offensé mais il semblerait que j'aie une dette envers lui…

Refusant de céder à l'exaspération, je dégageais de mon esprit l'accusation de mon époux qui m'assimilait presque à un amant frigide. S'il voulait perdre son temps en offrant des sacrifices au dieu du désir amoureux, ça ne regardait que lui. Moi je préférais imiter Achandre en cédant à Morphée.


	15. Chapitre 15

J'attendais le roi depuis des heures, et je me sentais au bord de la crise de nerf. Mon crâne m'était plus douloureux qu'après un hommage à Dionysos, résultat d'un surmenage évident que personne ne semblait vouloir alléger. Donc j'attendais mon époux, accessoirement père de mon fils, pour qu'il vienne s'occuper dudit fils et ainsi me permettre de dormir une poignée d'heures. Mais il n'arrivait pas… Et pour couronner le tout, Olympias, la sorcière en personne, s'était déplacée pour contester une décision que j'avais prise concernant **mon **fils.

_ Mais enfin ! C'est très bon pour lui !répétait la harpie pour la centième fois.

Et pour aider, la reine faisait pleurer mon garçonnet par ses cris offusqués, ne manquant pas l'occasion de glisser un « vous voyez bien que vous ne savez pas y faire ! » alors que la faute lui appartenait entièrement. Evidemment, entre les cris de ma marâtre et mon irritation, je ne parvenais pas à calmer les pleurs de mon fils que je berçais pourtant depuis un bon moment.

_ Je vous ai dis non ! Comment dois-je le formuler pour que vous compreniez ?sifflais-je.

_ Donnez-moi cet enfant, je vais m'en occuper.

Alexandre daigna enfin nous honorer de sa présence, arrivant au bon moment pour éviter que mes mots dépassent ce qu'il était décent de dire à une reine. Son arrivée eut au moins l'avantage de faire cesser les pleurs d'Achandre. Il avait reconnu son père à sa voix. C'était un fait très impressionnant pour son court mois d'existence, toutes les mères que j'avais rencontrées me l'avait assuré.

_ Te voilà enfin !rouspéta Olympias. Raisonne ton mari ! Il refuse que je mette mon petit-fils en contact avec des serpents !

Au moins j'avais prévenu Achandre, dès ses premiers jours, que sa grand-mère était dangereuse. Il n'était pas étonné comme ça.

_ Et je me range de son côté. Achandre est notre seul enfant et je ne prendrais pas le risque stupide de laisser des serpents jouer avec, juste pour votre bon plaisir !

_ Veux-tu en faire une fille ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il deviendra s'il ne se forge pas un caractère au plus tôt !

_ Il suffit ! C'est tranché !tonna le roi. Achandre est mon fils, pas le votre !

La violence de sa tirade me fit sursauter en même temps que mon garçonnet. Naturellement dans la seconde qui suivit le silence les pleurs revinrent. La dispute entre la mère et le fils n'en fut que plus virulente, chacun essayant de s'imposer en criant plus fort que l'autre. Excédé par leur comportement qui ne faisait qu'aggraver mon mal de tête, je quittais la pièce, mon petit Achandre dans les bras. Même si j'étais épuisé, je me refusais à leur confier. Il était plus qu'évident qu'ils ne sauraient pas s'occuper convenablement de mon chérubin.

Errant dans le palais, je recherchais un refuge digne de nous accueillir. Revenir à nos quartiers ne résoudrait rien puisqu'Alexandre devait toujours s'y disputer avec sa mère, aller dans les quartiers de la reine relevait du suicide, retrouver mes quartiers de prisonnier était inconcevable… Alors que me restait-il ? Faire préparer une pièce pour nous prendrait trop de temps et j'avais besoin de dormir… Une idée me traversa alors l'esprit. Alexandre était un grand sentimental, et durant mon enfance j'avais ma propre chambre au palais. Il l'avait forcément conservée. Trop de nos souvenirs y étaient attachés… Son premier serment d'amour, certaines de nos plus illustres premières expériences du corps… Et justement je me rappelais avec précision du parcours.

D'un pas plus pressé, je parcourais la distance qu'il me restait, retrouvant vite la modeste porte qui abritait autrefois mes nuits au palais. Un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, je caressais le bois de ma main libre.

_ Tu vois mon chéri, avant c'était là que ton père venait dormir, chuchotais-je à Achandre.

Mon fils m'offrit un son vague en réponse, me faisant rire. Un vieux page me reconnaissant s'empressa de retrouver les clefs pour m'ouvrir, et je retrouvais effectivement la chambre intacte, et même entretenue puisque la poussière n'y avait pas sa place. J'en profitais pour exiger un couffin et demandais qu'on fasse remplir la baignoire, ne cessant pas de dorloter ma petite merveille personnelle.

_ Tu vas prendre un bain avec ton père mon chéri, chantonnais-je en le cajolant. Et après je te lirai _L'Iliade_ ! Quoi que non… plutôt _l'Odyssée_…

Le couffin réclamé arriva, me permettant d'y allonger mon fils le temps de le dévêtir. La baignoire n'était pas grande, aussi les pages eurent vite achevé leur besogne, et disparurent après m'avoir laissé les seules clefs qui ouvraient ma porte. Je n'aimais pas m'assoupir à côté de mon fils quand personne d'autre n'était près de lui pour le protéger, et qu'aucun garde ne surveillait la porte. C'était pour cette raison que je nous enfermais à l'intérieur, jetant ensuite les clefs au bord du lit.

Une fois tout aussi dévêtu que mon fils, je le pris dans mes bras pour nous installer dans l'eau chaude. Achandre barbota joyeusement, installé sur mes genoux que j'avais repliés contre mon torse pour que le niveau de l'eau ne lui fasse courir aucun danger. C'était la première fois que nous prenions un bain ensemble. Habituellement il était baigné dans un petit baquet de bois, que ce soit par moi ou par l'autre homme qui lui servait de père à l'occasion. Mais l'expérience s'avérait plaisante, reposante. J'aurais plaisir à la reconduire, je le savais déjà.

Mon mal de tête décroissait doucement quand je vis que mon fils bâillait. Les jeux dans l'eau l'avaient fatigué et il était désormais plus ou moins affalé contre mon torse, sommeillant déjà. Cette vision était étrange. Il était là, appuyé contre la cicatrice qui rappelait son expulsion de mon abdomen, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus familier pour lui…

Je m'efforçais de repousser l'étrangeté de la situation, la mettant sur le compte de l'épuisement. Pour ne pas trahir ma promesse je murmurais des vers de _l'Odyssée_ que j'avais mémorisés, le confiant ainsi à Morphée. Une fois certain qu'il était dans le royaume des songes, je quittais le bain de peur de me détendre au point de m'assoupir, engendrant un drame en laissant l'âme qui m'était le plus cher se noyer.

J'allongeais mon petit Achandre sur une serviette disposée sur le couffin et l'épongeais en douceur avant de repousser le lourd lit pour le plaquer au mur. Enfin je m'autorisais à m'installer sur la couche séduisante, intercalant ainsi le nid de mon chérubin entre mon corps et le mur, interdisant toute chute. Après avoir rabattu une couverture sur nous, je barrais son petit ventre de mon bras pour que ce contact ne me laisse pas ignorer ses mouvements, et cédais au confort silencieux en repoussant la colère qui m'habitait quand je songeais à l'ingratitude dont faisait preuve Alexandre après l'épreuve qu'il m'avait imposée. Sa panique durant mes heures de repos serait un prix délectable pour moi à mon réveil…


	16. Chapitre 16

La situation ne cessait de se dégrader, au point d'en devenir presque insupportable. J'étais épuisé, et je ne recevais pas l'aide salvatrice, que ce soit de la part d'Olympias, voire même d'Alexandre. Le désintérêt croissant de ce dernier pour sa progéniture m'exaspérait. J'en étais arrivé au point d'envisager de quitter le palais, avec Achandre évidemment. Puisque j'étais le seul à me soucier de sa vie, je pouvais quitter les lieux avec sa nourrice, pour l'emporter avec moi dans les villages reculés où j'avais grandi, vivre au plein air et se développer sainement. Il aurait tout le temps de regagner le palais une fois en âge de nourrir son esprit de pensées philosophiques et d'apprendre les devoirs qu'il allait devoir assumer en tant que prince.

Dans ce cas je songeais aussi à emmener Bagoas avec moi. Il avait suivi Alexandre à Pella, et il adorait Achandre. C'était palpable. Chez certains ce n'était qu'un intérêt poli, ou hypocrite, mais l'eunuque aimait vraiment mon fils, et mon petit Achandre le lui rendait bien la plupart du temps. A vrai dire Bagoas était le seul à m'assister dans la lourde tâche que m'imposait cet enfant que je chérissais par-dessus tout. Cette constatation m'irritait la plupart du temps. Rien n'obligeait Bagoas à s'occuper de mon garçon, et pourtant il était, après moi, celui qui s'en souciait le plus. Quant à Alexandre, qui pour sa part avait certaines obligations vis-à-vis de sa progéniture, la nouveauté fanée semblait désormais le lasser.

C'était pour cette raison que je préparais mon paquetage. J'avais déjà envoyé des pages s'occuper de ma monture. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à faire prévenir Bagoas pour qu'il rassemble ses effets, et à informer Alexandre de mon départ. Il ne saurait s'y opposer à mon avis. Puisque je lui refusais mon corps et qu'il ne s'intéressait plus à son fils, il pouvait très bien nous laisser partir quelques années.

Mes affaires étant prêtes, j'avais fais appeler l'unique qui m'était fidèle à moi et à ma progéniture. En attendant son arrivée, je pris mon chérubin dans mes bras, le berçant tendrement. Le pauvre n'avait même pas conscience le tumulte qui bouillonnait autour de lui, depuis sa conception… Il valait mieux qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte d'ailleurs, c'était mieux pour lui, pour son équilibre.

_ Maître, vous partez ?s'étonna Bagoas chamboulé.

Je me retournais vers la porte de mes quartiers, où gisaient mes affaires et se tenait l'eunuque, toujours affublé de ses tenues Perses.

_ Oui, avec Achandre. Tu nous accompagnes si tu le veux bien.

_ Et le roi…

_ Je suis le roi consort, j'ai bien le droit d'emporter un esclave et une nourrice quand je pars, grognais-je. Si tu acceptes de m'accompagner, tu n'auras pas à en référer à Alexandre, et tu auras une bien meilleure vie. J'ai l'intention de donner à mon fils une vie saine au grand air.

Bagoas hocha la tête et s'inclina avant de quitter les lieux. Ce devait être son assentiment. Me détournant de la porte, je berçais mon enfant en chantonnant doucement pour l'endormir. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans changement, si bien que je m'impatientais rapidement. Cet eunuque était un esclave, il ne devait pas avoir une montagne de biens à emporter avec lui. Et en plus j'étais d'une humeur exécrable… Il me tardait de partir loin de là, loin du marbre, de l'or massif, de l'hypocrisie et de la politique…

_ Héphaïstion ! J'ai eu si peur d'arriver trop tard !

Je me retournais presque trop brusquement vers la porte, alarmant mon fils qui était aux portes du royaume de Morphée. Alexandre se tenait dans nos quartiers, essoufflé et agité. J'hésitais. Devais-je comprendre que Bagoas avait failli, ou était-ce le travail des pages que j'avais chargés de préparer ma monture ? Comme si on pouvait faire confiance à quiconque dans ce palais… Ce n'était pas nouveau du moins. Et comme j'étais arrivé ici en valeur de prisonnier, je parvenais difficilement à faire valoir mon autorité.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais à nous voir partir, répondis-je indifférent.

Achandre s'était déjà apaisé dans mes bras. Le roi se dirigea à grands pas vers nous et s'arrêta devant moi.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu partes Héphaïstion. Ni toi, ni Achandre. Votre place est ici, avec moi.

_ Je t'en prie Alexandre, nous sommes trop vieux pour jouer à ça, soupirais-je excédé.

Ma froideur sembla étonner mon conjoint. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien surprenant à cela. Je n'allais pas sauter dans les bras du père déserteur de mon enfant. J'avais beau aimer plus que tout mon enfant, je gardais une certaine aigreur face à ce désir compulsif qu'il n'assumait plus désormais.

_ Je ne vais pas te priver de ton héritier, je vais juste l'amener grandir ailleurs, entouré de personnes qui prendront soin de lui. Il sera mieux qu'ici. De toute évidence, ici ou là-bas il ne souffrira pas davantage de ton absence.

Je n'avais pas l'intention délibérée de le blesser, d'enfoncer chacun de mes mots comme un poignard de plus dans son cœur, et à vrai dire je doutais que son désintérêt le permette, mais le résultat était là. Alexandre semblait vraiment bouleversé, ce que je trouvais ridicule vu le peu d'engagement dont il avait fait preuve à notre égard. J'ignorais quelle marche suivre pour qu'il me laisse partir sans faire de difficulté. Ce que je savais en revanche, c'était que si je lui donnais le temps de la réflexion il refuserait catégoriquement et m'enfermerait à nouveau, peut-être séparément d'Achandre, convaincu par sa sorcière de mère que c'était la meilleure chose à faire… Et c'était purement et simplement inenvisageable.

Ignorant les yeux humides et affolés d'Alexandre, je me détournais pour m'emparer d'un long châle que la nourrice m'avait appris à nouer de sorte à avoir les mains libres pendant que mon fils était pressé contre moi. Je terminais à peine le nœud, mon chérubin assoupi ancré en toute sécurité contre mon torse, lorsque le roi intervint. Il me barra le passage qui menait à l'extérieur de nos quartiers communs, me privant d'une sortie. Frustré, je soupirais lourdement. Je ne pouvais pas crier, ni même l'empoigner pour dégager mon passage, sans risquer de réveiller Achandre. C'était d'autant plus irritant que je ne me sentais pas d'une humeur particulièrement patiente, du moins pas pour lui.

_ Alexandre, sors de là, feulais-je presque.

Je crus gagner du terrain en voyant son corps se mouvoir, mais il n'en était rien. Mon ami d'enfance s'était juste laissé tomber à terre, à genoux, vulnérable, me faisant toujours obstacle.

_ Je suis désolé Héphaïstion… Sincèrement désolé… Je n'ai pas su réagir correctement… C'est tellement nouveau tout ça… Je suis heureux d'avoir un fils ! Mais je suis perdu, je ne sais plus où est ma place… Avant je t'avais égoïstement pour moi tout seul à chaque fois que tu avais une seconde à occuper… Maintenant c'est vers Achandre que tu te tournes, c'est à lui que tu donnes tout ton temps… Je n'ai même plus le droit de te toucher… Tu me manques Héphaïstion… Pas juste ton corps, mais toi, tout simplement. Tes sourires, tes baisers sur mes joues, tes rires et tes plaisanteries, tes plans et tes débats… nos moments de complicité… Je sais que la situation a changé mais je ne veux pas y renoncer.

Je fus profondément touché par son discours, que je savais sincère et spontané, mais il ne m'incita pas à m'attarder. Alexandre me manquait tout aussi bien, mais il m'inquiétait dans la rivalité qu'il semblait s'imposer face à Achandre pour mon affection. Ce n'était pas bon pour le développement de notre fils. Aucun enfant ne voulait être indésirable, gênant, aux yeux de son père…

Aussi, portant par instinct ma main droite sur le si petit corps blotti contre moi, j'amorçais un nouveau pas, marquant ainsi mon intention de quitter le palais. Les larmes qui échappèrent à mon amant me comprimèrent la poitrine, mais je m'interdisais de céder. Je me devais de protéger le plus faible des deux, et c'était indéniablement Achandre. Mon parti était pris, je devais maintenant m'y tenir…

Mais je n'étais pas le seul déterminé à venir à bout de l'autre. Alexandre, sans jamais bouger du passage, profita de ma proximité pour happer ma cuisse et la retenir prisonnière contre lui. Je ne pouvais plus avancer, puisque je tomberais sans le moindre doute, ce qui n'était pas envisageable avec Achandre contre moi. Essayer de me dégager était tout aussi illusoire, mon conjoint ayant de la force à revendre et son désespoir ne faisant que l'accroitre…

_ Je t'aime Héphaïstion, et je ne remercierai jamais assez la féconde Aphrodite de m'avoir donné cet être en plus à aimer, cette moitié de toi…

Je fermais les yeux, n'ayant pas le courage d'affronter sa douleur. Plonger dans ses yeux noyés de larmes m'était trop difficile, d'autant plus que ma gorge était déjà comprimée par des sanglots que je retenais avec toute la peine du monde. Cette séparation ne m'enchantait guère, et j'avais du mal à me retenir de tomber dans les bras d'Alexandre pour laisser libre cours à mes larmes. Il était l'unique présence rassurante, réconfortante et aimante qui m'avait suivie toute ma vie…

_ Je sais que j'ai été un mauvais père depuis la naissance d'Achandre…

Mon sang se glaça. Nous parvenions au point central et douloureux de cette mésaventure. J'étais aussi curieux qu'inquiet d'entendre les raisons du père de mon enfant sur ses négligences…

_ Mais crois-moi, j'aime notre fils et je ferais tout pour lui ! Je vais me rattraper Héphaïstion, mais j'ai besoin que tu me laisses une chance… Ce n'est pas simple d'être père pour moi… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé faire avec mon fils… Mon père n'a pas été un glorieux exemple dans ce domaine…

Une larme m'échappa. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Pouvais-je vraiment réessayer ? Alexandre était sincère, indéniablement, mais saurait-il seulement tenir ses engagements ? Philippe n'avait pas été un modèle pour lui, et la difficulté n'en était que plus grande… Peut-être serait-il plus à son aise avec un enfant qui marchait et parlait déjà, et j'aurais alors raison de l'éloigner en attendant que ces évènements se produisent…

_ Héphaïstion, mon amour…, sanglota mon aimé en s'accrochant de plus belle à ma jambe. Je t'en prie, ne me laissez pas… Je vous aime par-dessus tout, et je ne survivrai pas à votre départ… Ecoute mon aimé, je sais que tu es exténué, et certainement bien plus perturbé par les changements que moi, mais je te conjure de me laisser une chance… Je m'occuperai bien d'Achandre ! Tu auras du temps pour toi, pour te reposer… Laisse-moi la chance d'être père…

Je cédais. C'était trop pour moi. J'aimais Alexandre, et j'en venais à me demander si ce n'était pas lui qui était le plus fragile… Je ne voulais pas partir loin de lui. Ma maison était auprès de lui… Les charges qui m'incombaient étaient trop lourdes, si bien que je m'affaissais sur moi-même, rattrapé par les bras protecteurs de mon époux. Sécurisé contre lui, j'expiais ma douleur en déversant mes larmes d'amertume dans son cou. Toujours au sol, mon roi me tenait fermement contre lui en tarissant ses pleurs dans mes cheveux.

Ainsi installés, tenant l'autre avec force alors qu'Achandre dormait paisible entre nous deux, nous restâmes au sol durant un temps qu'il m'était difficile d'estimer. Peut-être une poignée de secondes, peut-être des heures. Ce fut mon aimé qui brisa cette étreinte en passant un bras sous mes genoux pour me porter jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il me posa avec une douceur infinie. Je me laissais faire, vide de toute volonté de lutter, et l'aidais à détacher notre fils du châle qui le maintenait contre moi. Alexandre le garda quelques secondes contre son torse, souriant timidement après avoir essuyé ses larmes, puis le mena sans heurts à son berceau où il le borda avec une dextérité qui m'étonna.

De retour à moi, mon aimé m'offrit un pauvre sourire gêné et vint s'allonger contre mon flanc, incertain quant à l'accueil qu'il allait recevoir. Heureux de retrouver ce qui avait toujours fait notre force, je me laissais aller bien volontiers dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour me reposer et tenter d'atténuer les traces honteuses de notre affrontement. S'il n'avait pas eu de cris ou de coups, la violence n'en était pas moins forte pour nous. Nous nous étions déjà opposés vertement à l'autre dans un combat d'idées, par des cris et des insultes bien peu dignes de ce que nous partagions, mais là c'était différent. L'arrivée d'Achandre changeait la profondeur de notre couple. Si avant nous pouvions nous permettre de penser à nous uniquement, chacun de notre côté, là il fallait tout conjuguer par trois. Nous n'étions peut-être pas assez matures pour embrasser ce changement, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Au final, après un temps d'adaptation, tout serait pour le mieux…

Un soupir d'aise m'échappa, et Alexandre estima avoir là le signal qui lui permettait plus d'audace. Des doigts passèrent tendrement dans mes cheveux, m'arrachant un sourire paisible. Je me détendais sous ces touchers qui m'avaient manqué, ronronnant presque. Des lèves frôlèrent ensuite mon oreille, mais je sentis une retenue, une sorte de timidité après le conflit que nous avions traversé. Je décidais de me charger moi-même d'initier un baiser si mon aimé craignait toujours de m'embrasser. Je lui laissais tout de même quelques minutes pour se décider, appréciant à l'aveugle ses caresses. Une main chaude se posa sur mon genou, me faisant frémir d'anticipation. Malicieuse, cette même main frotta la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ma cuisse, manifestant un désir presque écrasant. C'était bon de se sentir désiré par l'être aimé…

_ Je crois que nous devons tous deux faire des concessions mon amour…

Je me redressais violemment en position assise, révulsé par ce que je comprenais. Toujours sans la moindre douceur, je repoussais la main caressante, rompant le contact de nos corps.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu négocies ton rôle de père !sifflais-je outré. Tu oses me menacer d'ignorer Achandre si je n'écarte pas les cuisses pour toi ?

Réalisant trop tard que je parlais un peu trop fort, je me retournais en vitesse vers le berceau de notre fils et constatais avec soulagement que ça n'avait pas été suffisant à le réveiller. Je me retournais donc à nouveau pour darder mon compagnon d'un regard meurtrier, hésitant à frapper ce visage qui se voulait angélique mais hébété alors qu'il s'asseyait à son tour.

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais été question « d'écarter les cuisses » ! Il s'agit de prendre du plaisir ensemble, de s'offrir un peu de temps pour nous !

Sa main chercha la mienne mais je ne lui laissais pas ce privilège, nullement convaincu par ses propos.

_ Nous nous sommes mal compris mon aimé. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que pour l'équilibre de notre famille nous devrions penser aussi à nous. Je ne te demande pas de négliger Achandre, je te dis juste que nous ne devrions pas laisser notre amour se détériorer. C'est la grandeur de cet amour que nous partageons qui nous a permis de concevoir ensemble un fils…

Cette fois-ci quand ses doigts trouvèrent les miens je fus incapable de les lui arracher. Ils n'avaient pas tellement tort… Nous étions les premiers hommes à donner la vie, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Nous n'avions pas été choisis au hasard…

Sentant que je flanchais, mon aimé entoura mon bassin de ses bras et nicha son visage au creux de mon cou. Fermant les yeux, je constatais que je n'avais plus la force de le repousser. J'étais trop fatigué, j'avais trop pleuré et je m'étais trop énervé dernièrement. Mon corps et surtout mon esprit avaient besoin de repos, dans ces bras-là en particulier. J'avais beaucoup encaissé sans broncher depuis que j'avais appris de la bouche de la prêtresse que j'étais destiné à donner au royaume d'Alexandre son futur roi. Maintenant j'avais le droit de me reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre…

_ Je t'aime mon tendre Patrocle… Tu es l'unique personne essentielle à ma vie…

Ne pouvait-il pas cesser de faire pareilles déclarations dans les moments paisibles ? Ne voulait-il pas nous accorder un peu de repos ? Rien qu'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder m'était pénible…

_ Et Achandre ?m'offusquais-je pour notre fils malgré la fatigue.

_ Il est une extension de toi, me sourit-il presque naïvement. Alors je l'inclus à ce qui se rapporte à toi…

Sa candeur me fit sourire à mon tour, même si je me fatiguais de ses maladresses. Attendri et émerveillé comme au premier jour, je me penchais pour venir réclamer mon dû : un baiser scellant nos promesses rassurantes. Ça n'avait rien d'un duel de langues effréné et dicté par la passion. C'était plutôt un contact, une pression apposée comme la cire qui ferme avec soin un parchemin…

_ Je t'aime, mon Alexandre…, lui glissais-je à l'oreille après m'être séparé de ses lèvres.

_ J'aime comment ça sonne dans ta bouche…

_ Comment cela ?m'étonnais-je.

_ Possessif et farouche…, susurra-t-il rêveur. C'est pour ça que je n'autoriserai personne d'autre à utiliser cette appellation. Elle n'appartient qu'à toi, je refuse que quiconque se permette de la souiller…

Passant mes bras autour de son corps guindé par tant de batailles, je pressais amoureusement mon aimé contre moi. L'étreinte me fut restituée avec tout autant de douceur, me faisant soupirer d'aise. Si j'étais avant tout un père, j'étais aussi bien un mari et pouvoir profiter de ce statut avec insouciance me reposait, me ragaillardissait. Je ne voulais être nulle part ailleurs. J'avais retrouvé mon Alexandre, et l'idée même de quitter le palais me semblait désormais incongrue.

Rendu presque euphorique par les attouchements de mon aimé, je me détachais de lui sans jamais quitter son regard pendant que je m'allongeais sur le dos. Un sourire lumineux s'empara des lèvres que je chérissais quand mon amant comprit mes intentions et vint se coucher contre moi, tentant d'effacer mon sourire espiègle par ses baisers audacieux. Déjà nos mains s'égaraient, palpant la chair avec frénésie, et nos corps se consumaient. Nous n'avions rien fait et pourtant je sentais déjà en moi une félicité sans ombre.

Tout aussi empressé que moi, mon Alexandre se délogea de mes lèvres pour me retirer ma toge, jalousant férocement tout ce qui pourrait lui faire concurrence dans les caresses sur ma peau. Délibérément provocateur, j'ouvris largement mes cuisses pour y inviter mon amant, avant de l'y enfermer sournoisement. Tout roi qu'il était, mon compagnon n'avait jamais réussi à se libérer de cet étau, même quand il y mettait vraiment du sien durant les leçons de lutte…

Mais cette fois Alexandre n'avait aucune raison de se faufiler hors de mes cuisses, il y était parfaitement bien, y régnait en maître… Voulant assoir sa domination sur cette partie de mon anatomie dont il avait toujours été le seul possesseur, mon aimé initia une friction qui me fit hoqueter presque douloureusement tant le plaisir était violent. Les sons qui s'échappaient de nos corps enlacés étaient étouffés. Non pas que nous nous contenions, mais il était impossible de rendre par des cris la proportion du plaisir. Je n'avais pas assez de voix pour ça, et je doutais qu'Alexandre en ait davantage. Mais je redoutais quand même l'essence de notre étreinte. Je sentais mon aimé très excité contre mon bassin, et ce bien qu'il soit encore vêtu. Or notre dernière étreinte commençait à dater, et même si je ne doutais pas de la patience et de la douceur de mon compagnon conscient de cela, je n'avais aucune confiance en ma propre patience. Et puis il y avait Achandre aussi… Nos ébats n'étaient jamais très discrets, et le berceau n'était pas très loin de notre lit conjugal…

Mes craintes se matérialisèrent quand Alexandre, sur le point de retirer sa toge pour plus de contact, fut arrêté par un bruit aigu. Des pleurs de nourrisson plus exactement… Je me crispais inconsciemment, appréhendant que sa frustration fasse voler en éclats ses belles résolutions. Mais mon aimé m'étonna agréablement, affichant un petit sourire quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser, juste avant de se lever du lit.

_ Je m'occupe d'Achandre, gagea-t-il simplement.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, bouche bée. En cet instant j'étais persuadé que Dyonisius en personne devait rougir de la luxure qui suintait de mon âme. Jamais je n'avais autant désiré Alexandre. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir voulu, tout au long de ma vie. D'abord chastement, en ami, puis plus intimement, en amant, et officiellement, en époux, et désormais beaucoup plus profondément encore, en père de mon enfant.

Mais quand Alexandre fut en fasse du berceau, je ne pu m'empêcher de me préoccuper de notre fils pour savoir ce qui pouvait le perturber. Un petit rire m'échappa alors, intrigant mon aimé.

_ Tu es bien téméraire, mon Achille, m'amusais-je. Parce que tu vas devoir le changer, et je doute que ce soit joli à voir…

Je vis mon amant déglutir difficilement en jetant un regard angoissé à notre progéniture. Son nez se fronça quand l'odeur de mauvais augure lui parvint. Le pauvre rentrait en fonction de la moins douce des façons…

_ Tu veux que…

_ Je peux le faire ! Mieux que ça, je vais le faire. C'est mon fils, trancha Alexandre.

Fronçant toujours le nez, mon roi souleva notre fils et le regarda comme s'il était un nouveau défi. Je ne relevais pas la maladresse du possessif qu'il avait employé. Il voulait juste prouver qu'il assumait ses responsabilités, et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer après avoir si longtemps attendu ce miracle. Voir cette gravité excessive sur son visage me fit rire, ramenant temporairement son attention à moi.

_ Et après je reviendrai m'occuper de toi, me lança-t-il suggestif.

Un rougissement s'empara de mes joues. J'avais hâte qu'il en finisse avec le change de notre fils… Achandre se rendormirait vite une fois au propre, nous laissant à nos occupations…


	17. Chapitre 17

Allongé sur le ventre, sur le tapis le plus précieux de mes quartiers, je lisais à voix haute un épais rapport que Cassandre m'avait remis tout en le commentant. Je n'étais pas seul, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait… Non, il y avait mon petit Achandre à portée de ma main, installé confortablement sur de grosses fourrures qui lui offraient un nid douillet. Mon fils m'écoutait en gazouillant, ce qui avait plutôt tendance à me déconcentrer puisque je revenais souvent à lui pour lui faire des sourires. Ce n'était pas ma faute s'il était irrésistible…

_ Il dit vraiment n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas mon fils ?chantonnais-je en chatouillant le vente dodu.

Mon héritier babilla de plus belle. Encore une fois distrait, je me penchais sur lui et le couvrais de baisers, le faisant rire joyeusement. Existait-il plus beau moment dans la vie d'un homme ? C'était dur de s'habituer au rythme qu'un bébé imposait, mais il y avait tant à gagner…

A regret, je retournais à mon rapport puisque j'étais décidé à le finir au plus vite pour pouvoir aller prendre un bain avec mon fils. J'aimais ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous deux. Enfin… qu'à nous trois puisque Alexandre en raffolait tout particulièrement…

Je n'avais pas dans l'idée de former la pensée de mon fils alors qu'il n'avait pas fait un an. Non, si je lui lisais ces rapports, ce n'était pas non plus pour l'amener à partager mon inimitié pour Cassandre. Inimitié épidermique soit dit en passant… Si je lui lisais ces rapports mornes et navrants c'était uniquement pour qu'il entende ma voix. C'était tout ce qui importait à cet âge. Il ne comprenait pas les mots, ne les détachait même pas. Mais il reconnaissait ma voix et s'amusait de ses intonations. Qui étais-je pour lui refuser ce jeu ?

La porte de la chambre grinça doucement, me faisant sourire. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait s'introduire ici sans s'annoncer et en faisant si peu de bruit. Une personne qui avait de toute évidence écourté une réunion, mais je m'en réjouissais.

Un corps que je chérissais s'échoua tout près de moi et m'attaqua violemment, violant ma bouche comme personne d'autre ne savait le faire. Je riais contre les lèvres de mon amant, amusé par son entrain. Je m'écartais quand même de lui, voulant boucler au plus vite ce dossier en achevant la dernière page. Une main baladeuse se perdit entre mes cuisses, s'approchant dangereusement de mon entrejambe. Je grognais sur Alexandre qui retira sa main en riant. Aussitôt, il prit Achandre dans ses bras et le souleva au dessus de sa tête.

_ Mon fils ! Déjà destiné à un glorieux parcours alors que sa vie n'est qu'à son début !fanfaronna mon Achille.

Cette prédiction ne m'enchantait pas autant que lui. Je n'aspirais pas tellement à voir Achandre entrer dans la légende. Je voulais juste qu'il mène une vie heureuse…

_ Né de deux hommes et cible de tout un royaume de prétendants au pouvoir, soupirais-je.

Le badinage de mon aimé à l'adresse de notre enfant cessa aussitôt. Il reposa notre héritier sur son ventre, le maintenant par les hanches pour qu'il soit assis sans risquer de basculer, puis ancra son regard dans le mien. Soupirant, j'abandonnais le rapport que je repoussais loin de moi et me retournais pour me coller à Alexandre, ma tête venant reposer sur son épaule.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour lui mon amour, pourtant il n'a rien à craindre, m'assura mon époux avec tendresse. Quand on voit la force de celui qui l'a porté, on ne peut que lui prédire un avenir glorieux. C'est notre Héraclès…

_ Héraclès a été persécuté par Héra toute sa vie…

Quand j'y repensais, j'étais chanceux que le surnom de ma marâtre soit sans fondement… Je voyais parfaitement Olympias en tortionnaire cruelle et placide…

_ C'est vrai qu'en ce point il ne lui est pas semblable…, argua mon aimé avec tendresse. Achandre a la faveur des dieux, et deux parents qui n'auront de cesse de le protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'assumer seul cette fonction.

Mon compagnon fronça les sourcils à la fin de sa phrase, semblant dérangé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Et même là…

Ce rajout m'arracha un sourire. Je n'étais peut-être pas le plus inquiet et surprotecteur des deux finalement… Il fallait juste que je me fasse une raison, que j'accepte que je ne pouvais pas être toujours derrière lui pour le protéger. Cette place était légitime durant son enfance et le début de sa vie d'homme, mais je ne pourrai pas la justifier plus longtemps. Il devrait apprendre à affronter lui-même certains dangers…

Mais ce n'était pas pour la seconde ! Mon fils n'était qu'un nourrisson, et en ça j'avais toute les raisons de le garder auprès de moi aussi souvent. Il avait besoin de s'éveiller, d'être surveillé, soigné…

_ Qu'est devenu le médecin ?m'enquis-je.

_ Il est mort.

Je me redressais brusquement, effaré. Cet homme n'avait pas mérité ce sort ! Il avait une famille, et je l'avais très certainement sacrifié… Ce n'était pas juste. J'étais prêt à faire couler le sang pour permettre la naissance de mon fils, mais pas sans raison, pas si je pouvais l'éviter. Or là… En plus je l'avais inutilement sacrifié, puisque je n'avais même pas réussi à m'échapper ce jour-là… Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas plus mal, parce que je n'aurais pas mieux passé le cap de la naissance…

_ Je l'ai fais exécuter dès qu'Achandre m'a été remis…, s'expliqua Alexandre semblant gêné.

J'étais sur le point de crier des atrocités au roi quand je compris que nous ne pensions pas à la même personne. Aussi je m'empressais de préciser avant de laisser échapper des paroles que j'aurais eu du mal rattraper par la suite.

_ Je ne parle pas de celui-là, mais de celui qui était venu soigner mon poignet.

_ Ah, lui ! Il vit encore je suppose.

Sa désinvolture me fit soupirer. Quoique… dans certains cas il valait mieux être ignoré de mon compagnon. Quand il était furieux par exemple… Mais là je ne pouvais qu'être soulagé. Le médecin qui m'avait si gentiment proposé de tuer notre enfant n'était vraiment pas une perte pour le royaume. J'éprouvais même un plaisir malsain en apprenant qu'il avait été mis à mort. Ce n'était pas tellement que je me réjouissais de savoir que mon compagnon avait fait couler le sang dans sa fureur, mais plutôt la douce et tendre chaleur de savoir que mon aimé avait tenu sa promesse en me vengeant.

La main de mon époux vint chercher ma joue, m'arrachant de mes pensées. Lui souriant amoureusement, je me rallongeais tout près de lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Pas réflexe j'avais reposé ma main gauche sur le corps allongé d'Achandre, même si je ne doutais pas que mon aimé ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Le baiser ne s'éternisa pas. Nous savions tous deux que nous ne pouvions pas nous enflammer, parce que nos corps se réclameraient vite et le corps de notre hériter s'opposait à notre fougue. Alexandre ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant. Ce n'était pas un rejet, il le savait. Il souriait, rayonnant. Mon bonheur le contaminait, et cette constatation ne faisait que me rendre plus heureux.

_ Je voudrais qu'il suive la croissance d'Achandre, lui appris-je. Il a eu des enfants et petits-enfants

_ C'est entendu. Je le ferai appeler dès que possible.

Je le remerciais d'un baiser léger, aérien. Ce faible toucher me fit obtenir un sourire éblouissant. Paisible, je me rallongeais confortablement contre lui, regardant note petit Achandre qui sommeillait dans les bras de mon roi. J'avais peine à croire que tout ça était bien à moi, que j'avais bien une famille. C'était agréable. Après tant de luttes, ce bonheur nous était enfin accordé…

_ Maintenant tu peux me le dire mon amour… Il t'avait aidé, n'est-ce pas ? Cet excès de baume n'avait rien d'un excédent…

J'avais eu raison de redouter une vengeance sur mon bienfaiteur… Alexandre n'avait jamais été dupe. J'ignorais pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait payer sa duplicité… Peut-être espérait-il que je reviendrais vers lui… Ou alors son âme bonne s'était rappelée à lui…

_ Jamais tu ne m'entendras confirmer telle chose, souris-je diabolique.

Mon aimé me fit les gros yeux, choqué que je puisse lui refuser cette information. Un rire m'échappa alors que j'admirais son visage stupéfait.

_ Mais il est hors de danger ! Je ne lui ferai rien !

Je haussais nonchalamment les épaules, mais mon aimé me connaissait trop pour ignorer la provocation qu'il y avait dans mon attitude. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, je le sentais bien. Rien que ses prunelles qui flambaient de désir en disaient long…

Avec des gestes mesurés, mon Alexandre entreprit de confier notre enfant au nid douillet que je lui avais creusé dans les fourrures. Feignant l'effroi, je m'écartais et me levais pour jouer, imageant une fuite, mais mon aimé m'entrava, me plaquant au sol tout en assurant ma chute pour m'empêcher de me faire mal. Riant doucement, je me laissais faire dans ses bras, abandonné à ses soins. Alexandre plongea sur mes lèvres en surplombant mon corps pour me bloquer. M'amusant de son moyen de pression totalement inefficace, je profitais de ses baisers impérieux, soupirant contre ses lèvres.

_ Je t'aime mon Achille, expirais-je nos lèvres séparées.

_ Je t'aime tant… Mon Patrocle…, soupira-t-il béatement contre mon cou.

Mon regard se reporta sur notre fils, m'assurant qu'il dormait paisiblement.

_ Il faut lui trouver un surnom à lui aussi…

_ Odysseus.

La réponse avait fusé, m'étonnant. Je n'étais pas contre, mais Alexandre savait que je n'accepterai pas sans une justification.

_ C'était le compagnon d'arme d'Achille, il estimait Patrocle, et il était d'une intelligence redoutable… Il se sortait de toutes les situations…

Mon compagnon picora mes lèvres de baisers pendant que je réfléchissais. Il y avait des points sombres dans la légende d'Ulysse. Le fait qu'il soit si intrépide, que sa destinée soit si contrariée, qu'il soit sans cesse persécuté par un dieu…

_ Allons dîner, me proposa mon aimé. Ainsi nous irons nous coucher tôt…

Le sous-entendu était limpide, me faisant rougir. Ravi, Alexandre feula et se jeta sur mon cou pour le dévorer de baisers voraces. Un gémissement m'échappa, puis je le repoussais pour pouvoir me relever. Mon aimé me suivit rapidement, ses bras s'enroulant autour de mon bassin. Etudiant tous deux notre progéniture, nous convînmes d'un regard de le laisser dormir. Nous n'étions pas inconscients pour autant. Bagoas resta dans la chambre pour veiller sur notre chérubin pendant que quatre gardes étaient postés devant les portes. Il ne risquait rien avec cet entourage. Les gardes qui veillaient notre enfant étaient les plus performants.

Sereins, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de banquet qui fut aussitôt préparée. C'était un peu plus tôt que la normale, mais peu importait. Toute la cour fut là dans la dizaine de minutes plus tard. Moi qui avais rêvé d'un dîner calme, juste entre nous… Mais non, la foule de curieux n'envisageait pas les choses de cette manière.

Alexandre m'installa entre ses jambes pour le diner. Sa tendresse presque puérile me fit rire doucement. On aurait cru voir un couple tout fraichement marié, surtout quand mon aimé me couvrait le cou de baiser, ou venait mordiller mon oreille. Le pire arriva avec le début du repas. Là, tout roi qu'il était, mon compagnon refusa de me laisser m'assoir normalement et prendre une assiette. Non, il voulait partager autant son siège que son assiette. Je cédais, amusé malgré moi. Olympias nous jetait des œillades excédées non loin. Je me demandais si Alexandre en était conscient. Moi je ne m'en souciais pas énormément, déconcentré en permanence par les caresses de mon compagnon.

L'entrée de Bagoas dans la salle de repas mit fin à la légèreté du moment. Je fus debout dans la seconde, tout comme Alexandre, craignant qu'il soit arrivé quoi que ce soit à notre fils. Ma tension retomba lorsque les pleurs me parvinrent. Notre petit ange s'était réveillé, et il ne voulait pas de l'eunuque perse, aussi doux soit-il. Souriant gentiment à l'esclave, je me dirigeais vers lui pour récupérer mon enfant, appréciant son initiative.

Bagoas s'interrompit pourtant. Olympias venait de se mettre sur son chemin, tendant les bras pour réceptionner **mon** fils. Mon sourire fana aussitôt, remplacé par un air dur alors que mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de mes mains. De quel droit ? Avait-elle porté Achandre ? M'avait-elle épaulé quand j'accumulais la fatigue ? Non, évidemment. Elle n'était là que pour me rabaisser, me menacer, critiquer chacun de mes agissements !

_ Allons, s'impatienta la bougresse. Remettez-moi cet enfant !

La sorcière devait avoir l'air impressionnante. Tous les hommes présents avaient frémi et regardaient maintenant avec une attention toute particulière leur assiette. Pourtant Bagoas ne flanchait pas, pivotant même son buste pour protéger de ses bras ma progéniture des griffes avides. Décidemment… Je l'appréciais de plus en plus ce perse ! Il avait du cran, j'aimais cette qualité.

Je sentais aussi qu'il préférait me porter Achandre, qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras, mais il était pris au piège d'un conflit d'intérêts. Qui de nous deux était le plus puissant ? Moi, ou la sorcière ? Moi-même je l'ignorais… C'était donc au roi de choisir, puisqu'il était incontestablement au dessus de nous… Mais il ne semblait pas décider à agir, ce qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point. D'un autre côté, je redoutais qu'il puisse préférer sa mère à moi, détruisant ainsi mon autorité, à la vue de l'influence qu'elle exerçait sur lui…

Désireux de mettre fin à cette situation, je m'avançais pour pouvoir prendre mon fils dans mes bras et calmer ses pleurs. Il devait bien sentir l'aura maléfique qui se dégageait de cette sorcière, et je voulais l'en protéger. Or, arrivé à hauteur du danger, je fus arrêté par une main qui me repoussa de ses doigts griffus.

_ Ah non ! Je suis sa grand-mère !

_ Et je suis son père !protestais-je.

Le dédain qui apparut alors sur le visage d'Olympias me fit fulminer. Comme si elle pouvait me juger, quand son propre fils ne la portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur… Je comptais faire largement mieux qu'elle avec le mien.

_ Oh ! Je t'en prie !ricana la reine. Tu n'es que sa mère, la putain qui l'a porté… Tu n'es même pas de sang royal.

J'encaissais l'insulte sans ciller. Ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait proférée en présence d'une grande partie des influents… Mais si je me jetais sur elle je savais qu'elle avait assez peu de chance d'en ressortir entière. Pas que ça me dérangeait, mais bizarrement je n'étais pas certain que ça fasse l'unanimité.

Renonçant à empoigner la dague qui gisait sur la table, j'attrapais le poignet inopportun et le tordais pour la forcer à se mettre à genoux. Sentant déjà arriver son venin, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas les serpents pour rien, j'agrippais sa chevelure pour retenir sa tête en arrière, lui jetant mon regard le plus dur et méprisant. Je n'avais pas conscience que j'allais si loin. J'obéissais juste à une pulsion haineuse et un manque cruel de patience exacerbé par ses insultes. Tant que personne ne m'empêchait… Et puis pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas en position de force !

_ Que ce soit bien clair : si vous vous avisez encore de vous approcher de mon fils, vous ou vos maudits serpents, je ferais de vous la nouvelle méduse ! Et je n'entends pas vous transformer en monstre, puisque vous en êtes déjà bien assez proche, mais vous débarrasser de ce corps au sang froid ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Je m'étais exprimé dans un ton sifflant, pour qu'elle puisse saisir ce langage. A la portée de sa misérable personne et de ses foutus compères reptiles… L'entendant glapir pathétiquement, je la repoussais sans soin et m'éloignais de quelques pas, craignant mon propre emportement. Il n'y avait pas une paire d'yeux qui regardait ailleurs en cet instant, sauf ceux d'Achandre que Bagoas détournait de la confrontation. Pas qu'il risquait de garder un grand souvenir de ce moment, mais je préférais quand même qu'il le fasse.

Vénéneuse, Olympias cracha presque sur moi, enragée alors qu'elle se relevait péniblement. Je l'attendais. Quelle chance avait-elle face à un guerrier expérimenté ? Elle ne savait que comploter dans l'ombre… Si seulement elle n'était pas femme, nous aurions pu régler ce différend tellement plus vite…

_ Alexandre ! Tu ne vas pas le laisser me traiter de la sorte !

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez. C'était si bas de sa part. En arriver là, franchement… Je me retournais vers Alexandre, attendant une réaction. Je ne cherchais pas à l'influencer par des regards menaçants. Je n'étais pas sa mère. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir des moyens de pression –entre mes marques d'affection, mon corps et Achandre, j'avais largement de quoi le faire plier-, mais je me refusais d'employer ces ruses sordides. C'était à lui de décider.

Alexandre était furieux. Je n'avais pas besoin de le connaître sur le bout des doigts pour le deviner. Tout dans son attitude le laissait voir. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir contre qui

_ Il suffit maintenant ! Un mot de plus pour dénigrer mon compagnon et je vous fais exiler aux confins du royaume mère ! Héphaïstion a plus d'autorité que vous en ces lieux, comme en tout autres. Hors de ma vue à présent. Je ne supporte plus votre présence.

La stupeur marquait les traits de toutes les personnes présentes, et plus encore d'Olympias. Bagoas profita de son hébétement pour la contourner, me remettant ainsi mon si précieux fardeau. Je remerciais sa loyauté d'un sourire sincère avant de cajoler mon héritier qui couinait doucement, visiblement effrayé. Je chantonnais doucement en le berçant pour l'apaiser. Les pleurs diminuèrent dès qu'il trouva mes yeux. Souriant doucement à mon héritier, je me dirigeais vers mon siège, ignorant le départ d'Olympias.

Un corps ferme vint rapidement se coller contre mon flanc, et mon fils me fut retiré des bras. Alexandre, repoussant les plats, venait d'assoir Achandre face à lui, le tenant par les hanches puisqu'il ne pouvait pas encore tenir la position. Ça viendrait…

_ Qui c'est le plus beau des bébés ?babilla intelligemment mon époux. Bien sûr que c'est Achandre ! Tout le monde se dispute Achandre ! En même temps, quand on voit ton père…

Mon aimé tourna son visage vers moi en parlant, et caressa tendrement mes cheveux d'une main. J'étais un peu gêné, sachant que tant de monde nous observait, mais Alexandre ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir, repartant jouer avec notre garçon. Je ne pouvais plus l'accuser d'être un père absent…

Voulant m'assurer que son attitude ne le desservait pas, je jetais un coup d'œil à la tablée, remarquant alors qu'ils me fixaient tous. J'arquais un sourcil, étonné.

_ Qu'y a-t-il ?les interrogeais-je.

_ Tu… Tu viens de souffler Olympias ?réalisa difficilement Cratéros.

Son incrédulité m'arracha un petit rire, juste avant que je m'aperçoive que toute l'assemblée était aussi hébétée que lui. Il n'y avait pas grand exploit. Nous avions combattu en sous-nombre, nous nous étions lancés dans des missions dont personne ne pensait revenir, et voilà que je gagnais l'admiration en tenant tête à Olympias. Pour tous je serais celui qui avait affronté la reine –et qui y avait survécu-, héroïsé pour ce seul fait… Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en désoler ou en rire. Il fallait quand même visualiser leurs priorités : pour eux, mettre un enfant au monde en étant un homme était moins extraordinaire que de survivre à ma marâtre. Ça en disait long sur l'aura d'Olympias.

_ Mon Héphaïstion est un lion, m'appuya mon aimé en m'offrant un baiser dans le cou.

Je tournais mon visage vers lui, souriant avec amour, et lui réclamait un baiser sans me soucier de notre entourage. Nous étions mariés, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais ! Les pleurs d'Achandre reprirent cependant, m'incitant à le reprendre dans mes bras. Je n'eu besoin que de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui provoquait ces cris.

_ Il a faim, constatais-je.

Cette affirmation laissa mon aimé profondément pensif. Je me demandais une seconde s'il remettait en cause mon expérience sur le sujet, mais une mais vint cajoler l'intérieur de ma cuisse pour me détromper. Il ne pensait pas du tout à notre fils qui pleurait dans mes bras en ce moment.

_ On pourrait laisser Achandre à sa nourrice pour la nuit…

_ Non ! C'est hors de question !m'opposais-je.

Mon compagnon parut triste, déçu, et presque blessé, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'insister, employant sa voix mielleuse destinée à m'amadouer.

_ Héphaïstion, mon amour, je…

_ Pour deux ou trois heures, mais pas pour la nuit entière, maugréais-je.

Mon Achille ne croyait pas en sa chance visiblement, mais ne me laissa pas l'opportunité de revenir sur mes propos. Comme si j'allais me rétracter… Il prenait déjà notre héritier avec tout le soin possible, se levant pour quitter la table.

_ C'est une affaire entendue dans ce cas. Je vais lui apporter notre petit Odysseus pour qu'elle puisse le nourrir.

Je le regardais s'éloigner en emportant notre garçon, impatient.

_ Je te retrouve dans nos quartiers, précisa-t-il précipitamment.

Je soupirais lourdement. Si quelqu'un ignorait encore les projets du roi pour la soirée après ça… D'ailleurs ça me rappelait que j'avais le rapport de Cassandre à finir. Un sourire sadique se fit une place sur mes lèvres. Alexandre allait hurler si je lui faisais l'affront d'exiger de lire d'abord la fin de ce dossier. Pourtant je savais déjà que je ne résisterais pas à la tentation, et aussi que ma lecture serait vaine puisque peu concentrée… Mais la nuit s'annonçait agréable…


	18. Chapitre 18

**Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue**

* * *

Les jours s'emboitaient lentement les uns dans les autres, et la situation changeait trop rapidement. Il fallait faire quelque chose, au plus vite, j'en étais bien conscient. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser la situation empirer encore plus.

Anticipant une conversation houleuse, je venais de laisser notre petit Achandre, du haut de ses six mois, dans les quartiers attenants qui lui étaient réservés, et qu'occupait Bagoas puisqu'il était dévoué à ma progéniture. Je savais que c'était un soulagement pour lui de ne plus être l'objet des désirs masculins, de retrouver une dignité dans ce rôle de nourrice qu'il remplissait étonnement bien pour un homme. Et que dire du bénéfice pour notre héritier d'être familiarisé au plus vite avec la langue perse ?

Je retrouvais mon époux dans nos quartiers, survolant plus que lisant un rapport ou un quelconque ouvrage. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je l'informais de ma présence par le grincement que j'en soutirais. Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, mon compagnon se retourna pour me faire face. Je fus rapidement devant lui, lui offrant le chaste baiser qu'il me réclamait sans mot.

Mes pas me menèrent ensuite au balcon, où je pu admirer la vue qui s'étalait devant moi. Le royaume n'avait rien d'une petite responsabilité, et ce panorama ne cessait de me le rappeler… Un corps chaud vint se plaquer contre mon dos, avant que le contact froid d'un métal contre ma gorge me fasse sursauter. Posant un baiser sur ma gorge, mon Alexandre poursuivit ce qu'il faisait, accrochant ainsi à mon cou un médaillon en or, en forme de lion.

_ C'est l'image qui m'est venue en tête quand je t'ai vu défendre tes positions face à ma mère, s'expliqua mon roi en passant ses bras autour de ma taille. C'est aussi l'idée que j'ai de toi lors de certaines de nos étreintes.

Sa remarque me fit rougir, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser distraire. Sans grand enthousiasme, je me détachais de son étreinte rassurante pour lui faire face.

_ Alexandre… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

Mon aimé écarquilla aussitôt les yeux, avant de plaquer sa main sur mon ventre plat, ses yeux me fixant avec émerveillement. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il croyait deviner, temps qu'il mit à profit pour m'étouffer dans son étreinte d'ours.

_ Non, Alexandre, je n'attends pas un second enfant, le détrompais-je en me défaisant de ses bras en douceur.

Mon époux fut déçu pendant une poignée de secondes, mais se reprit vite, haussant les épaules, penaud. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne parvenant plus vraiment à suivre ses réactions. Devinant mon trouble, mon aimé caressa ma joue avant de s'expliquer.

_ Oui, bon dans un sens il vaut mieux… J'ai failli te perdre une fois… Je ne saurais le supporter à nouveau…

Touché par ses mots, je lui adressais un sourire aimant. Cette période lui était encore douloureuse, je le sentais bien à travers ses mots. Evidemment, ça n'aidait aucune d'entre nous à se montrer tolérants envers ceux qui contestaient la légitimité d'Achandre…

Mais encore une fois je ne devais pas dériver. Il fallait que je lui dise, sans me perdre dans d'autres pensées…

_ Je vais devoir me rendre à Babylone…

Le visage de mon aimé se durcit instantanément, assez mauvais signe. Il était fermé à l'idée, c'était le moins que je pouvais dire à ce propos. Pourtant je ne le faisais pas de gaité de cœur…

_ Non.

La réponse étant dure, sans appel. Alexandre avait pris sa décision et cette fois je n'étais pas autorisé à la contester. Pourtant je me risquais à insister.

_ Alexandre…

_ Non ! Et ce n'est pas négociable !

Son cri me fit sursauter. Je n'étais pas habitué à l'entendre s'adresser à moi avec tant de violence. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'allais le laisser faire. Il n'était pas tout puissant, et ça il devait s'en rappeler ! Je me portais d'ailleurs volontaire pour lui remettre les pieds sur terre.

_ La Perse est en train de se soulever ! Les troupes que nous y avons laissées pillent les villageois qui meurent de faim !

Alexandre me fixa, ébahi. Il était vrai que je n'étais pas coutumier des cris. Ça c'était plutôt son domaine… J'avais moi aussi versé là-dedans, mais il n'y avait rien de plus naturel quand mon corps me trahissait pendant que je portais Achandre.

Mon mari sembla réaliser que la situation sonnait faux et se reprit. D'un air bien plus calme, il s'approcha de moi et s'empara de mes mains qu'il baisa successivement avec une égale douceur.

_ Non, Héphaïstion… Mon tendre amour… Je ne te laisserai pas aller en Perse seul…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi obtus ? Oubliait-il ses rêves de construire un royaume fort ? S'il en négligeait les bases, tout ceci rimerait très vite à une comédie…

_ Je refuse de léguer à mon fils un royaume en guerre, me butais-je.

Mon compagnon m'adressa un doux sourire, qui m'énerva plus qu'autre chose. Comme si cette requête était un caprice ! Il s'agissait tout de même de son royaume, et par extension de celui d'Achandre !

_ Allons-y tous les trois, poursuivit Alexandre. Nous sommes une famille désormais. Il faut tout voir par trois.

Sa proposition me laissa bouche bée. J'aurais été hypocrite de prétendre qu'il ne faisait aucun effort, mais ce qu'il suggérait n'était pas plus censé.

_ Achandre est bien trop jeune pour faire ce voyage…, lui fis-je remarquer.

_ Alors tu comptes le laisser ici ?

Cette accusation détournée me fit enrager. De quel droit pouvait-il prétendre que j'abandonnais mon enfant ? Ne savait-il donc pas qu'il n'y avait nul être plus cher à mon cœur qu'Achandre ?

_ Crois bien que cette seule idée me déchire le cœur ! Même si je hâterai mon retour je sais que je manquerai des moments précieux, irremplaçables. Mais je dois apprendre à me sacrifier, pour lui, pour son avenir.

Rien que cette pensée m'arrachait des larmes, mais je m'efforçais de les cacher à mon époux. Les rapports de plus en plus alarmants que nous recevions de Perse ne me laissaient pas d'autre choix que de me déplacer. Il fallait bien que l'un de nous le fasse, et je connaissais l'emportement d'Alexandre face à la résistance des peuples conquis. Il ne manquerait pas de faire raser Babylone, ce qui serait une lourde perte, particulièrement pour le symbole que nous nous efforcions d'instaurer autour de la communion des peuples… Ce n'était pas envisageable…

_ Je crois me rappeler t'avoir promis un mariage, un vrai mariage…

Je fronçais les sourcils, hésitant entre la colère et la confusion. Essayait-il de me faire oublier notre désaccord en glissant sur ce sujet pour léger ? Ou y avait-il une véritable corrélation du débat avec cette phrase ?

_ Quel rapport avec le soulèvement des perses ?

_ Nous allons leur donner un mariage, pour qu'ils puissent se rassembler autour d'un couple royal fort, et qui se soucie d'eux. De plus nous leur avons déjà donné un héritier. Il est temps de leur présenter.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, si on occultait le fait que déplacer un enfant sur cette distance était une pure folie. Les nourrissons étaient fragiles… Les conditions qu'on pouvait sans crainte imposer à un soldat sur une telle traversée n'étaient même pas envisageables pour un enfant de cet âge…

J'allais faire remarquer ce fait fort gênant à mon compagnon, mais il me ne laissa pas protester. A peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que déjà il posait son index sur mes lèvres. Je lui laissais une chance de s'expliquer avant de mordre franchement ce doigt qui faisait office de bâillon.

_ Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Achandre, et que c'est un voyage lourd, mais je n'oublie pas qu'il est jeune. Il nous suffira de suivre un chemin bordé de cités, dans lesquelles nous nous arrêterons pour y jouir de tout le confort nécessaire. Le voyage sera un peu plus long, mais sans risque, et il nous rapprochera de notre peuple.

Ce plan m'intrigua. Il était bien pensé, c'était indéniable. Et c'était justement ça qui m'étonnait… Mon Alexandre était impulsif. Dix secondes de réflexion étaient déjà considérables quand le sujet le passionnait, en bien ou en mal… Mais cette fois il semblait avoir conçu toutes les éventualités, avant même que la situation ne l'exige. Etre père l'aurait-il changé ? Achandre lui aurait-il inculqué la responsabilité, lui qui n'avait pas un an ?

Je ne pouvais pas nier que j'étais agréablement surpris, et évidemment Alexandre s'en aperçut. M'offrant un sourire rayonnant, mon amant retira sa main et m'enlaça étroitement. Je retins un rire en reconnaissant son numéro de séduction. Comme si je ne connaissais ces yeux caressants…

_ Si nous célébrons une seconde fois notre mariage, en Perse, nous prouverons qu'à nos yeux grecs et perses sont égaux.

L'idée d'un second mariage ne m'était pas vraiment désagréable. Au contraire, c'était l'occasion de créer enfin un souvenir heureux autour de cet évènement, et surtout de rectifier les injustices autour du premier. Cette fois je pourrais aborder la chose avec sérénité, bien loin d'Olympias et de ses menaces… Mais quelque chose me dérangeait… La notion de mariage en Perse avait déjà été évoquée, et ce n'était absolument pas dans le même contexte.

Et puis les baisers que mon époux semait dans mon cou n'était pas désagréables non plus. J'étais affligé de voir que ce coup marchait toujours. Combien de fois m'étais-je déjà fait avoir ? J'avais perdu le compte depuis un moment déjà, mais à l'évidence je pouvais rajouter cette fois à la pile déjà conséquente… Pourtant je connaissais parfaitement sa technique ! Dans ses moindres étapes ! Maintenant il était temps de résister ! Au moins une fois, par amour-propre. Si Achandre devait grandir avec un père pareil, j'allais devoir équilibrer les choses de l'autre côté…

_ Et qu'adviendra-t-il de cette Roxane ?l'interrogeais-je en apparence indifférent.

Cette transition rude n'aida pas Alexandre à comprendre ce dont je parlais. Pourtant j'étais certain qu'il n'avait pas oublié cette petite barbare enjôleuse, qui convoitait la couronne… Une belle femme, à n'en pas douter, mais tout aussi retorse que sa sorcière de mère. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette menace supplémentaire sur mon fils. Or si mon Achille cédait à la tentation de cette perse, pour « l'unification des peuples », et qu'un bâtard –qui n'aurait de bâtard que le nom puisqu'il serait légitimé- naissait, ce serait un rival face à Achandre.

Ne partageant pas mes inquiétudes, Alexandre se mit à rire, de bon cœur. Je lui jetais un regard noir, nullement amusé pour ma part, et refusais ses bras lorsqu'il s'avança pour m'étreindre.

_ Elle ne m'intéresse pas Héphaïstion !rit-il quand même. Tu m'as déjà donné bien plus que ce que j'osais rêver !

Mes angoisses ne se taisaient pas pour autant. J'avais été témoin de la beauté animale de cette barbare, et mon corps couturé de cicatrices était un handicap pour rivaliser. Elle était sculpturale, sans la moindre imperfection… Et surtout elle serait féconde… N'avoir qu'un héritier était dangereux pour le roi…

La fragilité que je me découvris en ma peur de cette femme me glaça. J'étais un guerrier ! Je n'allais pas me laisser faire par cette courtisane ! Si j'avais triomphé d'Olympias auprès d'Alexandre, ce n'était certainement pas elle qui allait me faire obstacle… Je connaissais mon époux mieux que quiconque, et je l'aimais plus qu'aucune femme ne saurait l'aimer.

Convaincu de la primauté de mon état, je me décidais de l'affirmer. Mon aimé dut sentir mon changement d'humeur puisqu'il détendit à peine son emprise, juste assez pour pouvoir étudier mon visage. Je profitais de cette faute pour le pousser sans vergogne. Mon Alexandre, étonné, fit plusieurs pas en arrière. Je le suivais sans ciller, ne répondant pas aux questions de ma victime éberluée. Il fut rapidement contre le lit, mais avançant à reculons il n'en était pas conscient. Un sourire résolument diabolique aux lèvres, je le poussais une ultime fois, encore plus fort qu'avant. Evidemment les genoux de mon roi butèrent sur le bord du lit et il chuta lourdement en arrière.

Ne laissant aucun répit à mon aimé, je grimpais aussitôt sur le lit, m'asseyant d'autorité sur son bassin. Pas qu'il ait des réserves à ce sujet… Penché au dessus de lui, mes cheveux retombaient tout autour de son visage, le laissant rêveur… Je jouais allégrement de la fascination de mon compagnon. Il n'était pas le seul à posséder quelques charmes, et pour une fois je refusais de les subir.

N'abandonnant pas sitôt mon jeu, je passais mes mains sur la peau dénudée de mon amant, la pressant tendrement, accélérant sa respiration. Evidemment je guettais tous ces signes. S'il y avait moyen de réutiliser tout ça à mon profit… Il n'y avait nulle ruse là-dedans. C'était un juste retour des choses…

_ Juste pour que en sois bien conscient Alexandre : je ne te laisserai pas prendre une épouse, voire même un second époux, chuchotais-je faussement doucereux.

Alexandre, qui semblait subjugué, hocha la tête avec frénésie. Je commençais à m'inquiéter du plaisir que je prenais dans cette affaire. Ça deviendrait presque malsain…

_ Tu es à moi, je ne partage pas, feulais-je.

Je combattis le rougissement qui menaçait mes joues lorsque je sentis l'érection de mon amant contre mes fesses. Le bougre était excité par la situation ! Et il me contaminait lentement… La situation dégageait un érotisme nouveau, inédit…

_ Comment pourrais-je désirer quelqu'un d'autre quand j'ai déjà lié ma vie à la plus délicieuse des créatures ?expira-t-il d'une voix rauque mal assurée. Ma vie et tout ce que je suis, tout ce que je possède, t'appartiennent mon aimé…

J'avais du mal à rester concentré sur la visée de mon comportement. Des images d'étreintes sauvages parasitaient mon esprit pendant que mon désir de dominer Alexandre croissait avec la chaleur que je ressentais. J'étais certain qu'il trouverait du plaisir à devenir objet de mon extase, totalement passif et pourtant primordial…

Incapable de refreiner mes pulsions, je dégageais une de mes mains pour l'immiscer sous le tissu gênant, soulevant mon bassin pour pouvoir empoigner fermement le sexe de mon amant déjà bien sollicité. Mon Achille glapit sous la pression exercée sur sa virilité sensible. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour autant. Je ne me serais pas amusé à la compromettre…

_ Tu es mon esclave, apposais-je haletant.

_ Oh oui !

Je n'étais pas certain de la destination de ce cri. Etait-ce à cause de la pression croissante que j'exerçais sur son érection achevée ? Ou alors l'assentiment sans réserve à mon affirmation ? Peut-être un savant mélange des deux… Mais je prenais cet engouement pour son accord total, quoi qu'il en soit. C'était plaisant d'avoir le pouvoir rassemblé dans ma seule main pour une fois… Je risquais d'y prendre goût très vite…

_ Fais ce que tu veux de moi…, murmura mon aimé fiévreux.

_ Si tu crois que j'attendais ta permission !ricanais-je.

Ma raillerie taquine sortie, je me jetais goulument sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine pour bâillonner d'éventuelles protestations offusquées. Nos toges furent rapidement écartées, et nos corps brûlant vinrent embraser de plus belle le corps aimé. Je me sentais en proie au vertige tant notre fougue nous emportait dans des torrents de sensualité sauvage. Cette passion primitive datait de nos premiers ébats, et depuis nous l'avions perdue de vue… Mais je n'étais pas mécontent de la retrouver.

Du moins je n'étais pas mécontent jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandre me fasse rouler sous lui, toujours dirigé par ses instincts de dominant. Là, agacé, je lui refusais mes lèvres et tentais de le repousser.

_ Alexandre ! Non !criais-je contrarié.

Mon époux royal se dégagea aussitôt, catastrophé à l'idée de m'avoir forcé la main d'une quelconque façon. Ses yeux brillaient déjà de cette lueur candide et désolée, presque fragile, que j'avais rarement expérimentée.

_ Pardonne-moi mon amour, je pensais que…

Sa panique me toucha, dans le sens que je le savais prêt à s'arrêter quel que soit le niveau de son désir, et toujours sur ses gardes pour s'assurer de mon consentement. Mais sa prévenance n'était pas ce que je voulais ce soir…

_ Ce n'est pas toi qui commandes, grognais-je. Ne me force pas à te sanctionner !

Mon Alexandre déglutit difficilement à ces mots, pas si effrayé que ça. Un sourire amusé s'installa malgré moi sur mes lèvres. Nous avions très certainement grandi, mais nous étions restés des enfants dans l'âme, ces adolescents qui jouaient avec insouciance et complicité, profitant d'un calme passager pour copuler sans vergogne…

_ Je t'aime, susurrais-je à l'oreille de mon amant. Tu es à moi…

Me régalant de son frisson, je n'oubliais pas pour autant d'assoir ma possession en mordant le lobe de son oreille. Ce soir j'avais bien l'intention de lui laisser des marques… Le plus possible ! J'ignorais d'où me venait cette audace. Jamais auparavant je n'avais osé telles choses, je n'y avais même pas songé ! J'allais certainement en rougir demain, mais pour le moment je voulais juste profiter, ce qui tombait particulièrement bien puisque mon compagnon était du même avis…

Roxane ne faisait définitivement pas le poids. Alexandre m'appartenait : je l'avais piégé dans mon amour.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Les années filaient trop vite, comme une poignée de sable qu'on tente vainement de retenir dans sa main. J'avais retrouvé le calme paisible du foyer dans ce palais où régnait la politique, et ce malgré les multiples pièges que de sombres idiots s'acharnaient à me tendre. Nous étions souvent partagés dans le temps entre Babylone et Pella, mais le lieu ne changeait rien au confort de la situation. Tant que notre petite famille était réunie, le problème ne se posait pas.

Alexandre m'éblouissait chaque jour un peu plus. Il me faisait enrager aussi, de temps en temps… Mais il faisait de mieux pour éviter… Le reste du temps, il savait prendre des décisions admirables. L'idée du mariage célébré à nouveau, en Perse cette fois, avait été brillante. En partageant ce moment fort avec tout le peuple réticent au changement de pouvoir, nous avions tissé un lien particulier entre la classe dirigeante et le peuple. Et que dire des noces que mon compagnon m'avait offertes… ?

Peu avaient douté de la double paternité d'Achandre. Les sceptiques étaient adressés à Cleytos. L'accouchement l'avait profondément changé. Il en était resté traumatisé. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal à vrai dire. Il était bien plus calme ainsi… Quand une question à propos de la naissance lui était adressée, il pâlissait dangereusement, tanguait un peu, son regard se faisait lointain, puis il traçait les gros traits des évènements. Les cris, le médecin, la dague, le sang, le bébé… Il faisait si peur à voir dans ces moments que personne n'insistait en posant davantage de questions.

Légitimer la naissance de notre héritier n'était pas très compliqué auprès des dirigeants perses qui nous secondaient. Il leur suffisait d'apercevoir cette bouille fraiche et joyeuse, qui avait à la fois les cheveux blonds et indomptables d'Alexandre, ainsi que son nez, et d'un autre côté mes yeux et mes pommettes. Si le père de mon compagnon était resté incertain, la lignée d'Achandre était quant à elle indiscutable…

Achandre… Mon tout petit, et pourtant déjà si grand… Le voir grandir me faisait peur. Je craignais de ne pas profiter assez de ces années bénies… Il se transformait chaque jour un peu plus en homme, et je ne pouvais que laisser faire. Sept ans déjà, sept années que cet incompétent m'avait mutilé pour me remettre ce si précieux être à mes yeux… Et voilà que le nourrisson était un garçonnet éveillé, avide d'exercices pour former le corps, de débats philosophiques… Je m'émerveillais toujours devant ses yeux pétillant de curiosité, ce qui amusait tout particulièrement mon aimé. J'avais fini par apprendre

Alexandre était lui aussi extrêmement fier de notre progéniture, n'hésitant pas un instant à le prouver. Je ne comptais plus les fois où il avait levé une réunion en voyant le bout du nez d'Achandre se profiler dans la salle, renvoyant ses généraux pour passer quelques heures avec « les deux amours de sa vie », comme il le disait si bien. Encore aujourd'hui je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être un illustre roi menant son royaume au progrès, un père aussi présent, et un compagnon toujours aussi attentionné… Mais je m'accommodais de ce mystère, parce qu'il me rendait heureux.

Tout n'était pas parfait pour autant dans notre vie. Il y avait un rôle que mon époux se refusait à jouer, et ce depuis le début… Le visage de l'autorité parentale… A chaque fois qu'Achandre devait être grondé, j'étais certain à l'avance que j'allais devoir m'en occuper. C'était dur pour moi ! Je n'aimais pas avoir le rôle du méchant ! Même si je ne frappais pas mon fils, et que la brouille ne durait que le temps de la remontrance, juste avant qu'il me tombe dans les bras en implorant mon pardon au milieu de ses larmes, ce n'était définitivement pas une attribution qui me plaisait. C'était nécessaire au bon développement d'Achandre, mais j'aurais préféré qu'un autre s'en charge, son père par exemple… Mais malgré mes prières Alexandre ne cédait pas. Soit disant qu'il ne résistait pas à ces yeux larmoyants, qui étaient l'exacte réplique des miens…

Mais il n'y avait pas que son royal père qu'Achandre menait par le bout du nez par ses regards humides, qui à mes yeux étaient l'héritage qu'il tenait d'Alexandre… Il parvenait aussi à soudoyer les commis aux cuisines, grappillant ainsi des gâteaux au miel, ce qu'il tenait indéniablement de moi… Encore une fois, ses victimes ne se restreignaient pas à si peu. Mon fils comptait des personnes plus jeunes aussi dans ses cibles… Comme ce jeune Rénos qui fêtait quelques mois plus tôt ses six ans…

Mon prodige n'avait que sept ans, et pourtant il avait noué cette relation si particulière avec ce garçonnet, qui se trouvait être Perse. J'avais, tout comme mon amant, une impression de déjà-vu quand je les regardais jouer. Au début Alexandre s'était offusqué de cette amitié grandissante, fusionnelle. Tout père qu'il était, il refusait de voir quiconque empiéter sur le temps de jeu avec son fils qui lui appartenait. Cette jalousie m'avait touché, et il avait abandonné cette lutte puérile sans que j'aie besoin d'argumenter sur le bien qu'elle faisait à Achandre. Mon aimé m'avait dit avoir trouvé les raisons dans mes yeux. Des souvenirs d'enfance, à n'en pas douter…

Même si certains généraux soutenaient encore que cette amitié ne pouvait pas être, parce que Rénos était un « barbare », j'étais bien heureux de voir ce lien se renforcer chaque jour. Achandre et Rénos avaient beaucoup à s'apprendre. Ils étaient tout aussi vifs et curieux que nous l'étions plus jeunes. D'ailleurs Rénos avait offert à notre fils une occasion de pratiquer la langue des perses quotidiennement, ce qui lui était bénéfique même si nous l'avions élevé en bilingue. Et de son côté Achandre aidait son ami à s'exercer en grec. Leurs jeux se basaient beaucoup sur cette dualité des langues. Ils s'amusaient souvent à créer une conquête différente, en trouvant des ponts entre les civilisations. Une véritable source d'inspiration quand la politique s'essoufflait… Leur duo complice était l'utopie à laquelle j'aspirais avec mon aimé…

Savoir Rénos fidèle à mon fils était un soulagement pour moi. Il maniait les armes avec talent, et n'avait pas de grandes prétentions. Une sorte de pupille du royaume, élevé par hasard dans le palais et qui était destiné à être page. Mais il s'était détaché des autres par son originalité et sa candeur, et Achandre l'avait repéré. Maintenant qu'il était dans ses filets, je doutais que mon fils le laisse partir. Je connaissais bien le père, alors le fils… C'était bon signe à nos yeux. La tâche qui l'attendait n'était pas des moindres, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue…

_ Père ! Père !

Je me stoppais aussitôt. Même s'il y avait foule dans les couloirs, je savais d'où provenaient ces appels. Me retournant, je rattrapais de justesse mon garçonnet qui accourait dans mes bras, tout aussi enthousiaste que son père. Mes doigts passèrent par réflexe dans ses boucles blondes que sa chemise safran perse sublimait. Il avait le charme de son père…

Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient offusquées de savoir que notre fils appellerait ses deux pères par la dénomination. Il fallait dire que nous étions des parents assez peu ordinaires… Et Alexandre s'était opposé à ce que je prenne un titre différent. Aux yeux de mon amant, je devais porter ce titre fièrement, et mes paroles devaient peser tout autant que les siennes. Il avait donc appris à Achandre à darder les impolis d'un regard acéré quand ils réclamaient des précisions sur le père que ses propos évoquaient. Notre fils excellait dans l'art du regard noir avec ceux qui l'indisposaient…

_ Ah, Achandre, souris-je. Tu grandis si vite… c'en est criminel…

Mon fils m'adressa un sourire éblouissant. Il était toujours fier de savoir qu'il devenait un homme… Je repérais une miette au coin de sa bouche et en déduisais sans peine que les cuisinières avaient encore été séduite par ce petit démon…

_ Père…

L'hésitation de mon garçon m'étonna. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de me demander quoi que ce soit, parce qu'il savait que je ne m'emportais pas avec lui. Je ne pouvais pas pour autant attribuer cette pause à une réflexion, parce qu'Achandre venait toujours me trouver avec une question bien précise en tête, et des idées pour pouvoir débattre.

_ Oui mon fils ?l'invitais-je avenant.

_ Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un petit-frère ?

Je retins un soupir qui aurait pu le blesser. Mon petit homme ignorait combien sa venue au monde avait été difficile à accompagner. Je refusais de lui laisser savoir ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente responsable de ce qu'il n'avait pas causé. Et puis j'avais bien mon idée sur ce qui motivait cette requête. Rénos venait d'avoir un petit-frère. Du moins il était considéré de la sorte, pupille lui aussi, alors le garçonnet s'était fait un devoir de s'en occuper au moins une poignée d'heure par jour. Il voulait se constituer un semblant de famille lui aussi… Or, tout aussi possessif que son père, Achandre ne pouvait pas accepter cet éloignement passager. Il n'aimait pas le changement, je le savais bien… Du moins, pas le changement qu'il ne prévoyait pas lui-même.

_ C'est compliqué petit homme, regrettais-je.

_ C'est aussi ce que père m'a répondu quand je lui ai demandé, s'attrista mon garçon. Et après il m'a dit que j'avais déjà de la chance d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment et qui m'aiment.

Je ne supportais pas de voir ces petits yeux tristes, presque larmoyants. Quand je redoutais qu'il prenne ce trait d'Alexandre ! Mes peurs s'étaient concrétisées ! Pourquoi étais-je toujours resté collé avec Alexandre durant toutes ces années ? Parce que lui dire qu'un empêchement vous retenait ailleurs c'était s'exposer à ce regard à fendre le cœur ! Et Rénos partageait ma tourmente, à n'en pas douter… Mais lui n'avait qu'un seul de ces regards à endurer, et il arrivait à faire la part des choses puisque ses responsabilités de grand-frère n'étaient pas occultées…

En attendant il fallait que j'explique à mon fils, lui qui était si avare en caprice, pourquoi je devais refuser sa requête. Le simple fait d'être incapable de lui donner ce qu'il me réclamait me fendait le cœur. Il n'était pas comme les autres garçons qui exigeaient sans cesse plus de jouets. Lui était content avec des livres et des caresses affectueuses de ses parents, alors qu'il était l'héritier du couple royal…

_ Achandre… Imagine que tu offres un cadeau merveilleux, rare et précieux à une personne, sans exiger quoi que ce soit de cette personne.

Mon fils hocha la tête, attentif à mes paroles. Je pouvais presque le voir se représenter la scène. Il aimait imager ses réflexions, et c'était bien pour ça que je choisissais de lui expliquer ainsi.

_ Et maintenant imagine que cette personne exige à nouveau un cadeau tout aussi rare, précieux et merveilleux, sans te donner la moindre rétribution… Qu'en penserais-tu ?

_ Ingrat !

J'éclatais de rire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. A coup sûr, Achandre avait appris ce mot auprès de son père qui devait s'exaspérer de l'avidité de quelques politiciens. Il avait capturé à perfection le ton d'Alexandre quand il crachait ce mot en guise d'insulte.

_ Oui, ingrat, ris-je doucement.

Mon fils prit ma main dans la sienne si petite encore et entama quelques pas avec moi. J'ignorais quelle était sa destination. Peut-être n'en avait-il même pas et errait-il sans but, par plaisir… Mais je le suivais sans râler, toujours ravi par ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous.

Tout en marchant, nous croisâmes Roxane qui récolta un reniflement dédaigneux d'Achandre, ce qu'elle lui rendit par un regard méprisant. J'avais arrêté de m'offusquer de ce comportement depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Jamais il n'avait voulu me dire pour quelle raison il dépréciait la princesse déchue, mais tous mes sermons avaient été inefficaces, et Alexandre s'en amusait, alors je laissais faire. La Perse avait de toute façon bien autre chose à faire. Contrairement à ce que mon époux m'avait promis, il s'était intéressé à son cas en revenant à Babylone. Mais ce n'était pas à son avantage… En effet, il l'avait mariée à Cleytos, sans attendre le consentement de l'un ou de l'autre. Je ne savais pas qui de ces deux là était le plus puni par cette union. Cleytos, qui avait toujours des réticences envers les Perses qu'il qualifiait encore de barbares ? Ou Roxane dont les ambitions royales avaient été déçues par mon hymen avec Alexandre et la naissance d'Achandre, la relayant au titre d'épouse banale d'un rustre ?

_ Pourquoi c'est une chance quand deux parents s'aiment ?m'interrogea Achandre quelques secondes plus tôt.

La candeur confuse qui régnait dans ses yeux me réchauffa les entrailles. Il était indéniablement la seule trace d'innocence dans ces palais luxueux…

_ Parce qu'ils protègent et guident leur enfant vers la même direction, lui souris-je tendrement.

Mon fils s'absorba dans un silence pensif, semblant mettre cette réponse en corrélation avec ce qu'il savait de sa grand-mère qu'il n'aimait pas -et je ne l'avais pas guidé en ce sens !-, et de ce qu'il avait entendu de Philippe par la bouche de son père. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire qu'Alexandre avait eu des rapports houleux avec ses parents. Il le savait déjà… D'ailleurs il devait être tout aussi fier de moi de le voir briller dans son rôle de père alors qu'il était si lourdement handicapé.

_ Héphaïstion !

Tiens… ça recommençait… Mais j'avais déjà mon fils près de moi, alors cet appel presque inquiet ne pouvait venir que de…

_ Héphaïstion, soupira Alexandre soulagé. Je t'ai cherché dans tout le palais.

Je voyais bien qu'il avait couru, ce qui était inutile puisque que je ne m'étais pas beaucoup éloigné de la salle de conseil. Souriant avec amusement, je remarquais quand même du coin de l'œil que notre fils s'écartait, allant admirer la fresque complexe sur le mur. Il ne boudait pas son père pour lui avoir refusé un frère. Comme à son habitude, il nous laissait une sphère intime et offrait à son père l'occasion de lui faire une surprise en arrivant dans son dos pour le prendre dans ses bras et le jeter en l'air, dans une perspective de jeu puéril dont les deux raffolaient.

Dès que je fus à sa portée, mon compagnon encadra mon visage de ses mains et m'embrassa avec cette passion qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Même après toutes ces années, j'avais du mal à repousser le vertige qui s'emparait de moi quand il courtisait mes lèvres de la sorte.

_ Tu me cherchais pour ?l'interrogeais-je une fois libéré de ses lèvres.

_ J'avais envie de t'embrasser, avoua-t-il un peu honteux. Achandre est passé me voir et après j'avais ses yeux en tête. Ils m'ont fait penser à tes yeux, et comme à chaque fois quand je pense à toi, je…

J'arrêtais ses propos d'un baiser rapide. Je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire, parce que l'insécurité qu'il éprouvait chaque jour le poussait à me le répéter régulièrement, mais il ne pouvait pas tenir ces propos n'importe où. Devant ses courtisans et gardes divers il se devait de donner une image d'homme fort, fier, et viril. Etrangement, ça ne coïncidait pas avec les tendresses dont il me noyait.

_ Je suis un homme chanceux, conclut-il avec un large sourire.

_ Et un homme occupé si je ne m'abuse…, le raillais-je tendrement.

Alexandre grommela quelques paroles difficilement cohérentes en laissant sa main trainer sur mes reins. Je savais bien qu'il avait des activités plus sensuelles en tête que ses devoirs, mais il était roi avant tout et parfois je devais lui rappeler.

_ Si tu t'atèles à ton devoir avec zèle tu obtiendras plus vite ce que tu désires, l'encourageais-je suggestif.

Les prunelles brûlantes de mon amant me firent frémir. Nous désirions la même chose, mais n'étant plus des adolescents nous devions d'abord penser à nos devoirs. Le mien serait auprès d'Achandre en ce moment, donc Alexandre devrait s'occuper seul du royaume.

Me dérobant un dernier baiser pour se motiver, mon Achille me quitta brusquement avant de ne plus trouver la force de se raisonner. Je rejoignis Achandre une fois mon compagnon hors de ma vue, ne ressentant pas la nécessité de lui expliquer que son père ne pouvait pas jouer avec lui dans l'heure. Notre fils était un garçonnet très intuitif et compréhensif, et il ne manquait certainement pas d'affection… Surtout le soir, quand il venait jouer au moins une heure avec nous, parfois avec Rénos, avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre qu'une porte reliait à la notre.

Au début cette séparation avait été rude, mais Achandre ne dormait pas seul, et c'était une sécurité non négligeable. Mon roi bienaimé avait protesté lors de l'installation, indubitablement jaloux, mais il avait vite accepté que notre fils partage ses quartiers avec son complice. En même temps quand son héritier avait fondu en larmes devant son refus… Son opposition des premiers temps m'avait irrité, au point d'engendre des disputes puisque même après avoir cédé Alexandre continuait à râler. Puis j'avais appris ses motifs… Mon compagnon était jaloux parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de partager, dès le plus jeune âge, mon lit tous les jours, comme Rénos et Achandre le faisaient. Là en revanche j'avais fondu… Finalement mon aimé avait accepté cette cohabitation. Il aimait bien Rénos même s'il se gardait bien de le dire.

Je m'extirpais de mes pensées avec un petit sourire. Ma main passa par automatisme dans l'épaisse crinière d'or de mon enfant, un sourire fier sur les lèvres. Nous étions vraiment gâtés avec lui. Tant de nos généraux avaient des garçons irrespectueux, capricieux, sans désir d'apprendre et sans grande intelligence… Mais Achandre allait être un bon souverain. Il restait juste à trouver de bons garçons pour l'entourer…

Mes tendres pensées furent interrompues quand mon nom fut braillé depuis l'autre bout du couloir. Achandre s'arrêta en même temps que moi, sans même râler. Sa patience m'amusait toujours. Il n'avait certainement pas hérité ça de son père…

Me retournant avec une lassitude que je m'efforçais de masquer, je me retournais pour voir Cleytos qui s'approchait vivement. J'étais assez étonné de cette approche. Achandre avait peut-être 7 ans, mais Cleytos, cette grande brute, semblait trop terrifié pour se trouver près de lui. Mais il semblait bizarre aujourd'hui… Pas qu'il soit effrayé de venir me voir quand j'étais avec mon fils, puisque malgré les avertissements personne ne respectait mon horreur des interruptions en présence d'Achandre. Quand Alexandre s'en mêlait c'était différent, bien sûr…

Mais là Cleytos était vraiment étrange. Son regard était fixe, dangereux, et posé sur ma progéniture. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'interposais entre mon fils et la menace avançant, pour que mon corps lui serve de bouclier. Il avait été son premier berceau, alors il ne laisserait certainement pas une offense lui être faite !

Examinant le regard de Cleytos, je cernais doucement ce qui n'allait pas. Mon ainé avait perdu pied, cette réalité inconcevable à ses yeux étaient définitivement trop dure à encaisser pour lui… Et je redoutais que ce refus d'ouverture ne le rende dangereux…

_ Il ne doit pas vivre Héphaïstion ! C'est une erreur des dieux, et il faut la corriger !cria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

Cleytos tira son épée de sa ceinture à ces mots. Je n'étais pas armé pour ma part. Avoir une lame tranchante reposant contre ma cuisse ne me rassurait pas depuis qu'Achandre marchait, et donc qu'il avait pris l'habitude de se jeter dans mes jambes. Mais mon ainé n'avait pas toute sa tête et sa garde manquait de rigueur. Levant les mains en signe de paix, je les écartais en suivant son regard, m'offrant une diversion le temps de jeter mon pied contre son flanc, pour ensuite précipiter mon genou dans son ventre.

La folie de Cleytos le rendait à la fois plus violent et moins compétent… Le sot laissa tomber son arme, que je récupérais immédiatement à mon profit. Je voulais m'en arrêter là, parce que j'avais une certaine estime pour son désir de protéger le pouvoir royal –qu'il concevait malheureusement d'une façon bien trop rétrograde-, mais les menaces proférées à l'égard de mon fils ne discontinuaient pas.

_ As-tu bu Cleytos ?finis-je par lui demander.

_ J'ai l'esprit clair ! C'est toi qui t'aveugles Héphaïstion ! Tu vis avec cette créature et pourtant tu ne vois pas l'anomalie ! Je sais que cette chose sort de tes reins, mais il est temps que la comédie cesse ! Il n'est pas humain !

Je commençais à douter de pouvoir résoudre le conflit sans faire couler le sang. Si encore je recevais de l'aide pour le maitriser… Mais non ! Les gardes n'étaient pas en vue, certainement à faire la sieste quelque part, et les passants avaient déserté le couloir en sentant l'orage se préparer. J'étais donc seul, mais armé, avec mon fils, contre un homme qui avait autrefois eu mon estime.

_ Détourne le regard, Odysseus, lui demandais-je avec douceur mais fermeté.

Mon fils obtempéra docilement, ressentant certainement à travers moi la gravité de la situation. Cleytos fit un mouvement brusque en voyant le mouvement de ma progéniture. Par réflexe je brandissais l'épée entre nous pour le maintenir à une certaine distance, mais perdu dans sa démence mon ainé n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce fut avec horreur que je vis le tissu de sa toge céder sous la lame fine, avant que celle-ci transperce la chair. Cleytos glapit alors et dévisagea avec étonnement le sang rouler sur son torse. Je retirais vivement l'épée de la plaie sanguinolente, comme si ça pouvait réparer les dégâts, mais Cleytos était une brute épaisse, et son élan l'avait blessé en profondeur.

Je voulu héler les gardes pour exiger une assistance médicale, dans le fol espoir de sauver Cleytos, mais en croisant ses yeux je compris que c'était inutile. Malgré la douleur, son esprit n'avait pas récupéré sa santé… Résigné, j'empoignais plus fermement l'épée, brûlant de la nécessité de m'assurer que mon fils regardait ailleurs mais parfaitement conscient que cette distraction très passagère pouvait me couter la vie. Il n'y avait rien de plus dangereux qu'un animal blessé. Et là Cleytos avait plus de l'animal que de l'homme…

_ Crois bien que je suis désolé d'en arriver là Cleytos, soupirais-je déçu.

Je levais la lame et l'enfonçais franchement dans son torse. L'épargner n'aurait servi à rien, puisque la plaie déjà saignante l'aurait fait agoniser des heures durant avant d'expirer douloureusement. Il méritait une mort digne, et plus rapide. Tout ce que j'espérais c'était que son esprit retrouverait les voix de la raison quand il cheminera pour rejoindre Hadès…

Relâchant ma prise sur l'épée meurtrière, je vis douloureusement tomber sans volonté le corps déjà figé de Cleytos. Il s'écroula à terre, souillant le riche sol du palais d'une marre de sang. Je m'efforçais de passer outre le morbide de ce spectacle pour me concentrer sur son regard. Il avait l'air enfin apaisé. C'était tout ce que je lui souhaitais…

Je le fixais encore quelques secondes pour m'assurer que ce n'avait rien d'une feinte –même si l'expérience m'avait appris à tuer sans détour…- puis contournais mon fils pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans qu'il voit le cadavre chaud. M'assurant juste de ne pas porter de traces de sang, je m'accroupissais devant lui avec un sourire rassurant qu'il me rendit aussitôt, semblant soulagé. Attendri, je caressais sa joue et lui chatouillait quelques secondes les côtes. Son innocence, à côté d'un acte sanglant, me troubla…

_ Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec Rénos, Achandre ?lui proposais-je avec douceur. Et même s'il est avec son petit-frère vous pourrez jouer tous les trois. N'oublie pas qu'un nourrisson a besoin de douceur, et évite de crier à côté de lui.

Mon petit garçon hocha avec véhémence la tête avant de détaler. Je savais que j'avais visé juste en évoquant Rénos. Ce seul prénom était à lui seul un argument imparable… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment pour cette raison que j'avais pensé à lui en cet instant. Tout ce que je voulais c'était éloigner mon fils de l'horreur de ce spectacle. Bien sûr, il allait baigner dans le sang et la guerre. Lui-même serait sans l'ombre d'un doute amené à tuer un jour, mais je préférais retarder son contact au sang. Même si j'étais certain qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était joué, vif comme il était, je ne voulais pas l'exposer davantage. Il méritait une enfance, une innocence, avant d'entrer dans tout ça.

Fixant le cadavre encore chaud de Cleytos, je hélais des gardes pour faire prévenir mon aimé. Je venais de tuer un de ses généraux, menace sur notre fils, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. Pour des raisons plus politiques que personnelles j'avais besoin qu'il connaisse les raisons de mes actes pour apaiser la clameur qui s'annonçait. Je n'étais pas certain que quiconque oserait nous faire l'affront de dénoncer cet acte proféré par une main royale, mais je refusais de traiter si négligemment ce décès.

Des gardes arrivèrent enfin, courant dans les couloirs. Je soupirais lourdement. Où étaient-ils quand j'avais besoin d'eux ?

_ Mon Roi ! Etes-vous blessé ?s'enquit aussitôt le chef de la garde.

Je savais pourquoi il s'inquiétait de mon état. Mon Alexandre, qui insistait pour que je partage son titre, allait être furieux quand il apprendrait qu'ils avaient été absents à un moment crucial pour notre héritier…

_ Je vais bien. Prévenez Alexandre que Cleytos est mort de ma main. Il devrait être en salle de conseil, ou du trône.

Le soldat hocha la tête et partit aussitôt. Pendant ce temps je demandais aux hommes restants de couvrir la dépouille de ma victime. Je refusais de voir les vautours se repaître du spectacle de sa carcasse qui se vidait de son sang. J'étais déjà persuadé que dans les semaines à venir tout le monde répandrait son venin sur le défunt. Ses grades devraient être redistribués après tout…

L'agitation croissait de seconde en seconde. Je fis bloquer l'accès aux deux bouts du couloir avec une certaine lassitude, voir un dégoût pour les curieux. Une personne perça pourtant le barrage, une personne que j'avais déjà croisée dans ce même couloir un peu plus tôt.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?haleta Alexandre en m'étouffant dans ses bras.

Je le laissais faire sans broncher. Si j'avais pu je me serais déplacé pour lui apprendre la nouvelle, pour lui prouver que j'étais indemne. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas je rattrapais les dégâts…

_ Il a voulu tuer Achandre. Je crois qu'il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Il n'a jamais vraiment pu accepter cette naissance…

Mon époux regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, son inquiétude semblant grandir à chaque seconde.

_ Où est Achandre ?s'affola mon aimé.

Je capturais le visage d'Alexandre dans mes mains meurtrières, le forçant à me regarder. Mon calme déteignait sur lui, et j'avais bien l'intention de m'en servir avant qu'il alarme le palais entier dans un mouvement de panique pour son fils. Je ne voulais pas qu'il envoie toute la garde rechercher notre progéniture qui devait paisiblement jouer près de son ami.

_ Il va parfaitement bien, il est parti jouer avec Rénos.

Mon Achille soupira de soulagement et reposa son front contre le mien, presque apaisé. Il offrit un regard à son ancien général, son visage presque vide d'émotion.

_ Emmenez-le et préparez-le pour les derniers hommages, ordonna-t-il à la garde.

Mon époux attendit juste l'assentiment du chef de la garde avant de m'emporter loin de l'agitation, tenant fermement la main. Je suivais sans râler son pas soutenu, me remémorant une autre situation dont le contexte n'était pas vraiment semblable.

Sans prévenir –pourquoi s'en serait donné la peine ?-, Alexandre s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'un couloir détourné et me plaqua sans douceur dans une alcôve, me faisant hoqueter de surprise. Ses lèvres furent aussitôt collées aux miennes pendant que ses mains s'assuraient par des palpations que je n'étais pas blessé. Ce fut haletant qu'il consentit à libérer mes lèvres, pressant toujours autant mon corps du sien. Encore fiévreux de ce baiser, j'entourais sa nuque forte de mes bras en me pressant languissant contre lui. La bouche de mon bienaimé frôla le lobe de mon oreille droite pour me taquiner sensuellement, puis un petit bout de langue s'immisça entre ses lèvres pour humidifier une parcelle de l'arête de ma mâchoire.

_ Je t'aime Héphaïstion, chaque jour un peu plus…, me glissa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Parfois je me demandais vraiment comment son esprit fonctionnait. Comme en était-il arrivé à avoir des idées aussi lubriques ? Ce n'était pas comme si je venais de tuer l'un de ses généraux… Mais je ne résistais pas à sa fougue, autant l'admettre. J'étais totalement soumis au désir qu'il m'imposait, pressant sa nuque, empoignant sans douceur ses cheveux blonds… Je me faufilais pour jouer avec lui…

_ C'est la nuit que je veux l'apothéose de ton amour, mon Alexandre, susurrais-je aguicheur.

A ces mots mon aimé se jeta à nouveau sur mes lèvres, vorace, feulant tel un animal… et c'était comme ça que je l'aimais justement… naturel, instinctif… Nous n'excluions pas la douceur pour autant, mais nos étreintes étaient toujours fluides, sans hypocrisie…

En manque d'air, je mordais sa lèvre inférieure et tirais simultanément ses cheveux pour remplir mes poumons. Je refusais de mourir étouffé par ses lèvres. Ce serait une belle mort, mais quand même… J'avais un fils en bas âge !

Le sourire ravageur que m'adressa mon époux malmena mon cœur déjà suffisamment affolé. Les mains de mon roi ne restaient pas inactives pendant que je reprenais mon souffle. Elles passaient sur mes hanches, mes fesses et mes cuisses, malaxant, pressant et massant avec avidité. Je soupirais béatement, déjà diablement excité par la situation. Alexandre aimait me mettre au supplice. Nous pouvions aller très loin et finalement nous séparer pour remplir nos obligations respectives… C'était plus par manque de temps que par sadisme, parce que mon compagnon souffrait tout autant que moi de ces interruptions.

_ Comme si j'avais besoin d'attendre la tombée de la nuit pour te désirer…, ronronna mon amant en réponse à mes précédentes paroles.

Un sourire malicieux se fit une place sur mes lèvres pendant que je partageais avec lui un regard plein de convoitise. La bouche que j'aimais tant vint dévorer mon cou, me faisant gémir fortement. Mon Alexandre imbriqua au possible son corps au mien, engendrant une frustration douloureuse puisque le tissu faisait toujours obstacle à une communion voluptueuse.

J'avais quelques réticences à m'épancher en tendresse dans ce couloir, mais Achandre n'était pas arrivé là de sa propre volonté… Et dire que notre garçon voulait un petit-frère… Il en aurait déjà plusieurs si j'avais le malheur de porter un sexe féminin… Mais les dieux dans leur bonté savent modérer les ardeurs des mortels.

_ Tu sais, je repensais à ces semaines durant lesquelles nous attendions Achandre…

Mon regard fiévreux précisa à ma place à quelle partie en particulier je faisais référence. Ce n'était certainement pas mes colères et mes douleurs… Nous, c'était ces heures que nous passions enchevêtrés, sur notre couche ou ailleurs, à expérimenter de nouvelles sensations qui s'accommodaient à mon ventre grossissant.

_ Faut-il que je me procure du miel ?

La proposition implicite de mon amant me fit rire doucement, un rire rauque… La seule évocation de ce condiment me faisait frissonner. Alexandre avait voulu me réconcilier avec le miel, après la dernière dispute de notre douloureuse période de froid. Evidemment, altruiste et désintéressé, il en avait profité pour m'escroquer une multitude d'aveux qui me faisaient encore rougir, et avait fait de moi sa chose, son esclave désinhibé… C'était de ma faute… J'étais esclave de mon estomac, et d'une zone un peu plus basse aussi…

Rougissant, j'essayais de me reculer un peu de mon aimé. Nous tentions de prouver aux Perses que les accouplements n'avaient pas leur place en public, alors il fallait montrer l'exemple. Or Alexandre était la tentation incarnée… Et malheureusement il ne voyait pas les choses à ma façon, me plaquant contre lui en me servant un regard plus brûlant encore que la braise.

_ Alexandre, soupirais-je tremblant. Comment veux-tu que je tienne jusqu'à ce soir ?

Mon aimé coupa toute protestation en m'imposant un baiser vorace qui me fit gémir d'un douloureux plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient aussi délicieuses que frustrantes, parce qu'elles étaient la promesse de tellement plus… mais il allait falloir attendre pour ça… Nous devions nous séparer pour les heures à venir, et je pensais que c'était ce qu'il allait m'annoncer quand il me priva de ses lèvres. Mais il arrivait encore à me surprendre, des années après…

_ Pardonne-moi mon aimé, je ne saurais patienter jusqu'à ce soir…, expira-t-il sans réellement se repentir.

Sans me laisser le temps de comprendre sa phrase, mon Alexandre attrapa mon poignet et me tira sans douceur dans une salle non loin. Les portes claquèrent pour nous laisser entrer dans les cuisines, étonnant toutes les personnes qui y travaillaient et qui nous fixaient désormais.

_ Sortez !rugit mon époux.

Les pages s'exécutèrent aussitôt, effrayés par la prestance du souverain. Les cuisines sitôt vides, Alexandre bloqua les portes et se dirigea rapidement vers une table sur laquelle il m'assit avec une certaine brusquerie. Mes lèvres furent aussitôt happées par celles de mon compagnon qui me plaqua contre la table en écartant mes cuisses pour s'y installer. Malgré le plaisir de cette agression sensuelle, je repoussais avec force mon amant. Evidemment, me voir haletant, allongé sur cette table avec les jambes ouvertes, ne l'incitait pas vraiment à se modérer. Je du donc le rejetais à plusieurs reprises… Il m'avait promis quelque chose, et je voulais l'obtenir.

Interposant ma main droite entre nos bouches pour éviter qu'elles se retrouvent, je lui offrais un regard acéré en attendant qu'il se calme. Assez vite, mon Alexandre comprit, nous sauvant tous les deux de notre frustration grandissante…

_ Je vais te trouver du miel…, me promit-il d'une voix rauque.

Soupirant de soulagement, je le regardais s'afférer dans la cuisine, faisant accidentellement tomber certains condiments. Mon impatience grandissait pendant ce temps. Si mon Alexandre ne trouvait pas rapidement ce qui me faisait envie, je ne répondrais plus de rien, je le savais bien…

Comment la passion pouvait-elle être aussi forte des années après ? Nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance, et pourtant nous ne souffrions pas de l'ennui… Chaque jour était toujours différent du précédent, unique et précieux. Notre famille restait une priorité. C'était certainement de cette force que nous tirions la puissance de notre royaume… Du moins je n'en connaissais pas de plus forte pour le moment…

Fin


End file.
